Akatsuki and their Little Girl- THE STORY RETOLD!
by Vicky Gonzal
Summary: When Akatsuki finds a little girl who has absolutely no memory of her past, they decided to take her in and give her a temporary refuge. But soon what they thought to be a nuisance eventually turns to be a girl who is so wonderful who brings smile and happiness to each Akatsuki members. But will their happiness last..will she be okay..will she leave..or will she DIE? Story Retold!
1. Prologue to the story

**A BRIEF INTRODUCTION**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so hah no one can sue me! I only own Kiara and the storyline. I am doing my course…nothing else… I hope you enjoy this story and please do write a review. It really helps me to know where I go wrong and where I should improve in the story and please you can leave your suggestions, ideas as well thoughts during the review. Thanks again and have a nice reading….bye!

This was the first paragraph I wrote when I began my story. Of course this would be my second beginning of the same story that I have told you so far. I hope to answer the main question that my readers as well as my reviewers have been asking ever since the story has begun.

**Why would Akatsuki allow a little girl to stay with them  
**

I know that was not an easy question in any way. But I have searched a lot for the answer to the question. I do believe I have found the answers to those questions and I do hope the answers that I found would be acceptable to all the people who are reading my story. So in a crisp manner I am reworking the story from the chapter 1 itself.

_Hope I have not bored you long with that speech. I was just joking._

**_Let the story begin!_**

**Village of Grishin:**

**Location: House of Grishin Bandit Lord**

**Time: 1.35 am**

There was a cold breeze in the village of Grishin that night. Most of the people were sound asleep. The night was just perfect. The moon was shining, the clouds were smiling and the wind was just flowing as if like it was the wind that came from the heaven itself. The people of Grishin usually don't get much of what they call a good night's sleep. For decades, the village had problems internally and externally.

From the inside they had a group of bandits that attacked and killed them. They would just wait for the night to come. Then they could sneak into the houses. They would steal whatever they could find. If the people in the house noticed their presence, they would either just kill them or kidnap them. From the outside they faced ANBU as well as other criminal organizations that had dealings with these bandit lords.

While ANBU mainly come to arrest and even eliminate these bandits. A few arrests were made as the absence of witness or any other evidence was usually not found. For other criminal organizations they mainly dealt with weapons and other illegal stuff in exchange of money. These were group of bandits who were well versed in keeping their identity, except one. Their leader, Daimyo Grishin.

Everyone in the village of Grishin knew about Daimyo. He was the wealthiest man in Grishin; he basically owned each and every shop in the village of Grishin. He was mainly into the business of supplying fish and vegetables to other village markets. He also dealt with rare jewels and diamonds. Although the exact source of his vast income is not found out. It was an open secret in the village that his pet dogs the Grishin bandits do all his dirty work for him.

It was from those activities that he amassed this much of wealth. He was also a very powerful man indeed. There was literally no one that opposed him. (Well at least in the open). He could hire people, he could secretly make people disappear forever and he had a lot of wealth.

But this particular night all of that did not matter. Because two members of a criminal organization were visiting him, with or without his knowledge. As Daimyo slept soundly in the bed enjoying the wonderful night, the two members of that organization had already arrived at his front gate. **_They will make sure; this is that last sleep Daimyo will ever get._**

The organization was none other than Akatsuki and the team that arrived was indeed the one to be feared. Few people even know their true identities. To the Akatsuki, they were the 'Zombo-Combo'. But to other people out there, they were known simply as 'The Bounty Hunters' and they have come to village of Grishin, to claim their bounty- Lord Daimyo himself, or more specifically his- '_head'._

* * *

**Outside the gates:**

"Man this breeze is just awesome, feels like I am in heav-? Hey are you even listening?" The one the guards guarding the gates spoke.

"I am not sleeping, just closed my eyes," said another guard.

Suddenly a dark tall figure appeared in front of them. Both of the guards just froze in terror. How can someone appear this fast in front of them?

"Who-who are you and how did you get here,"

Seeing the intruder was not replying the guard instantly came to his senses.

"Take him in"

No reply from his partner.

The guard turned his head, only to find his partners body lying down with a kunai sticking out from his mouth.

The intruder slowly moved near the guard. His green eyes flashed. Slowly his hand caught the guard's neck and lifted him up like a rag doll. He whispered a growling voice.

**"I am Kakuzu, and this is that last face you will ever see,"**

The guard immediately felt something being torn from inside. It was almost like something was coming out from his body. Within seconds he felt a pain so intense that before he could scream, his eyes would look on his pumping heart for the last time. Then they closed forever.

Kakuzu stood there holding the heart of the guard. Soon another figure joined him. He was yielding a triple bladed scythe.

**"Names Hidan, and if you are still hearing this you must be a Immortal or a Jashin"**

Kakuzu threw the body of the guard to the ground.

"Hidan, we have less than 5 minutes to get the bounty and leave"

"Got it," Hidan said.

Within seconds all the guards guarding inside the gates were taken down. The air was not sweet anymore. There was a slow stink of death that was spreading all over that area. There was more blood spilled on the gates and the fountain outside the gates had bodies dumped in it. The fountain had turned to such a dark color in the moonlight; it was hard to distinguish which was blood or which was water.

The guards guarding inside the house were unaware of the commotion that was going on outside. Their main duty was to protect the single person in that house that mattered the most, Daimyo Grishin who was sleeping peacefully in his cabin.

"Did you hear that?" one of the guards asked.

"Hear what?" the guard next to him answered.

"I could have sworn, I heard a scream or something."

"What do you mean a scream?"

"Dunno, maybe just my imagination."

"You and your dumb imagi—mffff"

* * *

The other guard suddenly turned. He could see his partner writing in pain as three long blades have pierced through the door and through his body.

"Intru—" the second guard tried to raise the alarm, only to have his head snapped by a very powerful arm.

Kakuzu slowly opened the door allowing Hidan to enter the house. He was not too pleased. They this mission to be completed in absolute silence, but his partner had clearly seemed to forget that and rather concentrate on inflicting as much pain to his helpless victims.

"Darn, these doors are so hard. I think my blade is stuck between them. Can't seem to get my blade off the door." Hidan said as he struggled to pull his bloody blade from the door.

"Hidan, we have less than 4 minutes. Get a move on." Kakuzu said in a serious tone. He wanted no more goofing around. It is time to take their bounty, Lord Daimyo Grishin. They had already wasted some time on killing each and every guard outside.

"Got it" Hidan said as he took his blade.

"Make it quick and quiet Hidan. I mean it"

"Okay Okay, I will, happy now?" Hidan replied back.

Within seconds the rest of the guards that was patrolling the house were taken down quickly and quietly. This was the private house of Lord Daimyo. He often visits this house but only he stays in this house. His family house was situated far away from it.

The door of Lord Daimyo's bedroom slowly opened. Two long shadows fell over the head of Lord Daimyo who was still sleeping soundly. Little did he know that apart from those two shadows and him, there was not a single living thing inside the house.

"Wakey, wakey." Hidan said as he poked Daimyo with his blade slowly drawing some blood out of his cheeks. Lord Daimyo slowly opened his eyes. He could see a blurred image of two persons. Rubbing his eyes Daimyo looked at the persons. He could not identify them but a cold chilling fear traveled through his spine as he saw the blood red cloud symbol on their robes.

"You-youre….Akatsuki!"

"We sure are, myself Hidan and my partner here Kakuzu"

Lord Daimyo shivered with fear as he looked at both the persons standing in front of him.

"Now that we have got the pleasantries out the way, please allow us to collect your head and head back to our base. We are a little short on time."

"No…No..This can't be, I can't be the bounty. You must be mistaken for someone else. No you can't do this" Lord Daimyo's voice broke as he spoke. He was way too shaken. For years he has hired people to kill other people, but now someone has paid for his death!.

"Enough of this chit chat!.Daimyo the time has come to say your last words. Make it fast!" Kakuzu said.

"Is it a prayer, is it a poem, or is it running away like a chicken. I can't wait" Hidan said as he gave Daimyo an evil smile.

* * *

Lord Daimyo knew he had no choice. He had heard of Akatsuki before. Even though he did not much about them, he knew the most basic thing. Stay away from Akatsuki at all times. Daimyo had heard that there exists a team in Akatsuki that focuses mainly on bounty collection. But to think he would meet them like this was far beyond his wildest imagination.

Something had to be done quickly, he may have only seconds left. Lord Daimyo's mind raced like anything. He wanted his life. Nothing else mattered right now. He had to negotiate with them with anything and everything he had. No way was he going to allow them to take his life.

"Okay, since you have no last words I suggest we get this over as soon—"

"Wait! Wait!...Please! I beg you. Please don't do this. You can't kill me. Please, I beg you"

"Sorry old boy. You have no say in this." Hidan smirked.

"Wait, I can help you. Please take everything that I have" Daimyo pleaded.

"You have nothing that we want" Kakuzu said.

"Take my money, my gold, and my women. Anything!. Take everything I have! Spare me please. I beg you. Oh lord don't kill me"

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other. Seeing that Daimyo understood, he still had a chance. He could bribe them with the money he had. He still had a shot of making through this night.

"The amount that you will get as the bounty, I will pay it 20 times more if you just let me live"

Kakuzu just shook his head indicating a no.

"Take all my money. You know how rich I am. I'll give all my money. Surely the bounty that you is way less than that, right?"

"No, in fact the bounty on your head is almost quarter the value of your total net worth. The entire amount was given to us in advance. The person or persons who hired us wanted you dead for sure."

**_"You know your 1/4th of the total wealth= our bounty price"_**

"That's quarter of my net worth right. I will give my full, even after you let me live, I will pay a particular sum of money to Akatsuki till I die!. For every sale, every commission, every profit Akatsuki will have a share. Please let me live" Daimyo pleaded and begged.

"Don't joke around. We very well know you keep less cash in your possession. Most of your wealth is distributed in the form of lands, buildings, vehicles, ancient artifacts, weapons, and not to mention your jewelry, hired shinobi etc." Hidan said.

"And you want us to have all that, your buildings, your lands, your ancient artifacts etc. How are we to sell them? You expect us to chase sellers and bid for your items in auction. Not to mention the greatest threat you will posses when you are alive. We know you have connections. From hired thugs to ANBU itself. Akatsuki will have more trouble dealing with all"

"In short, time's up Daimyo. Say goodbye." Hidan said as he moved towards Daimyo.

"No wait! Please, Please….Wait! I have money right now! Liquid cash, I have in my house. It is hidden in this house. That alone is more than 10 times my bounty. I will not hire any thugs or ANBU to hunt Akatsuki. You have my word. I swear. I can show you—"

"Where?" Kakuzu asked.

There was a slight anxiety in his voice that Lord Daimyo could pick up. He knew he still had a chance.

'It's downstairs. There is a room. It's in the basement. There is cash in there. I can take you there. Right now!. Please I am telling the truth. You have to trust me"

"Hidan, rid this guy of his misery" Kakuzu.

"No wait! I told you I have money. More money than you can ever dream of! I promised you! No wait..you can't do this to me. I beg you let me go. I will go far away from here. No one will ever know me…" Daimyo begged on his knees. Tears were falling from his face.

"Problem is Daimyo, _once we are paid; we always see the job through_. Have a good journey to the afterlife"

"NOOO!"

* * *

With that Lord Daimyo Grishin screamed his last sound. The last thing he saw was Hidan's long blade swinging near his throat and then for a second later the entire background faded.

Hidan took the head of Lord Daimyo. The bandit lord of Grishin village was no more.

"What a sucker, crying like a baby!" Hidan exclaimed as he held the head of Daimyo.

"We keep the head, leave the body, we move out in half a minute"

"Wait, we only need his head. I thought they need the entire body."

"Hidan, this guy's body has got tracking spells hidden in it. If his death reaches out, there is huge possibility that his body's tracking spell may activate. Best leave it here and also they just want this guy dead"

Just as Hidan and Kakuzu were about to leave, Kakuzu slowly turned back and looked at Daimyo's headless corpse.

"Hidan, I have a feeling that there could be something in the basement. Wanna check it out?"

"You said we barely have time."

"We have about 3 minutes left."

"Let's go, then!"

* * *

Within seconds Hidan and Kakuzu approached the basement door. The door was locked. Hidan kicked the door open. He turned on the lights but was disappointed by the contents of the room. The room was mainly a storage centre. There were many sacks and boxes containing rice, cereals, and pulses. There were fruits that were stuffed in the boxes.

"There is nothing here"

Hidan looked at one large sack. It was as big as him. He slowly opened it wide. It was filled with rice.

"I knew that fucker was lying, there is nothing here but rice—what the, HEY!"

Hidan shouted in excitement as something stuck in his finger tips. He pulled out a large packet that was buried in the sack. He quickly teared it. It was money, pure money, just like what Daimyo told.

**"THAT FUCKER WAS RIGHT; HE HID HIS MONEY IN THESE SACKS!"**

Even Kakuzu could not hold back his excitement.

"Hidan, get as much packets from those sacks. We leave in one minute!"

Hidan did not hear the entire thing, but he was literally tearing that sack apart, getting out all the packets as fast as he could. But what he failed to notice was in one packet there was a certain spell encoded and the moment he touched it, the spell activated.

"What the fuck, the lights went out!"

"Shit, Hidan!, that was an emergency alarm. SHIT! Daimyo's shinobi would be arriving here within 10 seconds! We cannot let them see us."

"Fuck, man. Kakuzu grab sacks, we get out here right now"

Hidan and Kakuzu grabbed the nearest sacks that they could find. It was really dark and they could not see which sack they grabbed. Within 5 seconds they fled the place taking Daimyo's head with them.

_The bounty on Lord Daimyo Grishin was done._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Hey guys, this is just a thing that happens before the chapter 1. Hope you guys like it._**

**_Please give me reviews._**

**_It takes one minute for a review, it stays for a lifetime for the writer._**


	2. Chapter 1 The Bloody Beginning

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Please my Dear ****_readers if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the ****best present for me as a writer**** and encourages me for faster updates…..**

**_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…''**

**Akatsuki Base**

**Time: 2:30 am**

The base of Akatsuki was silent at this hour. Most of its members had gone to sleep. Some stayed awake the whole night, while some pretended to sleep for the most time. 2 shadows fell on the boulder that was covering the base. It was Hidan and Kakuzu holding rather large sacks with both hands.

Kakuzu waited for Hidan to do the hand signs to open the boulder. Slowly the boulder opened. The two members slowly made their way inside in a rather uncomfortable manner. They were not used to carrying large sacks.

"Hidan, place these sacks in the storage room"

"Wait, aren't you gonna open them?"

"We had enough for today. Let us get some rest. We can inspect them tomorrow."

"Coming from a guy that worships money, that's quite rare"

Kakuzu slowly put the head of Daimyo inside a bag. He left the room leaving Hidan to place the sacks in the storage room.

"Why am I the guy who does all the heavy lifting? What a fucking way to treat a team mate"

Hidan approached the storage room. He did not bother to turn the light on as he had three large sacks with him and his hands were quite full. One was the one he opened and the rest was not, but he knew judging from the weight, there was much more in it. He was dreaming of all sorts of things like god bars, diamonds, ruby etc.

Only one sack was opened. The one Hidan inspected for the first time. It contained rice with loads of money packets in it. The rest two were tightly bound with rope. Hidan placed the sacks near the wall of the storage rooms.

"My dears, as much as I want to open you now, I can't. But I assure you it will be the first thing in the morning!"

"Have a good night, sleep well my darlings!"

With that Hidan turned back and started walking.

* * *

_Suddenly Hidan felt something. He felt a movement. He felt that he was not alone._

Something moved. Something moved behind him. It was from that sack that he placed earlier. He could feel it.

**Hidan smiling {Well, well. Looks like a Daimyo dog has finally tracked us down. With the oldest trick in the book that we fell for it. Hide in the sack, attack from behind, and kill me}**

**{As if…}**

Hidan slowly felt his blade slowly moving towards his hand.

**{…He could kill me!}**

**{DIE DOG!}**

Hidan screamed as within the next second he sends his blade in bullet speed towards that sack.

_[The scythe hits the sack. All the three blades slicing through the sack, within the next second the three blade ends pop out from the other end. Blood smeared all over it with tiny blood drops dripping from the end.]_

Hidan slowly walked towards the sack. It was still dark and he understood perfectly how this Daimyo spy would attack. Since the light was turned off, Hidan's view would be restricted. But what he failed to realize that Hidan was an S-Rank missing ninja. He could feel even the tiniest details of his opponent, even off guard.

The movement had stopped from the sack. Hidan slowly opened the sack, slowly cutting the rope.

"You know, I have to give you bonus points. I know you aren't dead, but I will make sure you die extremely slowly so that you realize how foolish it was to follow us"

Hidan opened the sack and put his hand inside. His fingers stumbled on many hair strands and grabbing a handful, he pulled the mysterious figure from the sack.

_"Get out Daimyo fucking dog. I am gonna rip you to shreds with my bare hands. Fucking Daimyo Dog!"_

His attacker did not have much weight nor did he have much height, he also had long hair. Hidan threw the figure to the ground. The attacker rested towards one side with the three blades sticking to his chest and belly area.

**{Wait, something's wrong, no attack, no resistance, not even a small squeal of pain. He does not look like a spy or a shinobi. Is it a dead body?}**

Hidan quickly moved towards the switch panel. He turned on the light. His eyes opened wide with the horror, as he stared the sight in front of him.

"Oh good lord, FUCK!...FUCK ME…HOLY FUCK!"

He was right. It was not a spy, not a shinobi, not even a dead body.

* * *

**_Lying few feet from him was a little girl. A little girl who was barely 13 or 14 years old. A little girl whom he had mistaken for an enemy. And now there, she was lying on the ground with her eyes closed in the puddle of her own blood that was oozing out of the wound. She had three blades dug deep in her chest._**

"Guys, GUYS!"

Hidan shouted hoping that someone would hear him. He had killed many persons in his life. But he never faced a situation where he killed someone by an accident, certainly not a little girl. He did not want that blood in his hands.

The little girl just lay there, right in front of him. Hidan immediately released the grip from his blade. The long blade rope fell down. Her long hair just flew little bit high due to the wind. Her clothes had turned red. The color was still spreading.

**_It all seemed like a dream. But it was not. The blade real, the blood was real and the girl was real. She just lay there breathing shallow, like a small baby with blood pouring out from her wounds. She did not protest, or resist. It would seem she just accepted her fate to be murdered._**

**_The little girl just lay there, struck with the three blades, resting on warmth of her own blood…_**

**_Who was she, how did she get here, what is her purpose, and will she live…._**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BLOODY BEGINNING...**


	3. Chapter 1:2 The Bloody Beginning

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Please my Dear ****_readers if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the ****best present for me as a writer**** and encourages me for faster updates…..**

**_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…''**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BLOODY BEGINNING…**

**PART II**

**Akatsuki Base**

**13 Minutes later**

The little girl just lay there, slowly resting on the ground that had now turned wet with her own blood. She made no movements except for the long streams of blood trickled down from the wounds caused by the blade that was dug deep into her.

Hidan continued to call for help. It was early in the morning and most of the members were not expecting such a situation. Cursing the situation Hidan immediately left the room to call the rest of the members. He headed for his partners room.

Kakuzu was sitting on the chair. He was reading some newspaper pamphlet. He was so engrossed in that for a second he did not hear Hidan knocking the door.

"Kakuzu, open up!"

Kakuzu got up from his chair and slowly opened the door for Hidan.

"You better have a good excuse for waking me up in the early morning"

"I do—I think there has been a mix up in those sacks"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to, she just—I tried to stop, the blade just went through…."

Hidan found it entirely confusing to explain the situation to Kakuzu. He was not sure whether Kakuzu would believe the entire story. There is no way a person could have sneaked in their base like this. They both were elite ninja's. S-class missing Nin from their villages and both were merely fooled by a little girl.

Finally Hidan explained the situation to Kakuzu and like he feared Kakuzu too found it hard to believe.

"Are you sure it is a little girl?"

"Yeah, maybe 12 or 13 years of age, dressed in ragged clothes, I don't know how on earth she got into that sack, I thought I heard a movement and feared it was one of those Daimyo dogs"

"Are you sure it was not a ninja who disguised himself?"

"No way, a ninja with this much skill would have dodged my attack right away, I did not even use a quarter of my strength, the blade just went straight through her!"

Kakuzu took a deep breath.

"Fine, I will get the others, it was not a good decision to leave her out there all alone, keep an eye on her!"

"Got it"

_Hidan quickly hurried off towards the storage room. To his horror as well as a little relief the girl was still there, she had not moved even an inch. But the bleeding had increased; there puddle of blood was slowly beginning to move towards him. Hidan waited biting his teeth, every second felt like ten._

* * *

Finally Kakuzu returned with a few of the members that were presently available in the base. There was Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu. Kisame had gone out for some work and Pein and Konan were still in Amegakure. Toby was fast asleep and even though Orochimaru was present Kakuzu did not bother to call him as he was doing some sort of experiment.

"Kakuzu, that sure took some fucking time"

"Easy Hidan, waking everyone up in early morning is not easy."

"Okay, fine, now tell me what the fuck I should do with her?" Hidan said pointing his finger towards the bleeding little girl.

All the members of Akatsuki were a little shocked to see the sight in front of them. They may be cold blooded killers but this was not something they see every day. Because a few feet from them lay a little girl, her clothes were dirty and torn. She lay there with her long dark hair covering most of her face with a three large scythe blades piercing through her upper body.

"Good lord..." said Deidara who was the only one who spoke in that lot. Itachi just looked at the little girl with his bright red eyes. Sasori was simply staring without any emotions. Zetsu on the other hand just stood there quietly.

Kakuzu slowly moved towards the little girl. He was followed by Itachi and Deidara. Sasori and Zetsu stood there.

"Will someone please allow me to remove my blade out of this bitch's stomach?"

"No, the blade stays" said Kakuzu.

_**"What the fuck man, it's my fucking blade and for the past half an hour it has been inside this bitch!"**_

"Hidan, we do not remove the blade until we verifies **_she is NOT a ninja or a shinobi."_**

Kakuzu slowly moved turned the head of the little girl. He spread her blood splattered hair to one side allowing them to see her face properly. It was the face of an innocent little girl. There were blood on her cheeks and a long bruise on her forehead. Her eyes were closed. Kakuzu forcibly spread both the eye lashes. He could see that her eyes were distinctively blue.

Itachi and Deidara kneeled near Kakuzu. Itachi checked her hand to see the pulse. Deidara checked on the area which the blade had pierced.

"She is alive…" Itachi answered.

"Thank you for telling me what I already know, Itachi" Kakuzu replied.

"She is not a ninja Kakuzu, she is dying if you can see, the blade may have missed her vital organs, but she is still losing a lot of blood." Deidara said.

"So you just picked a random sack and the next thing you know someone is inside this bag, you mistake it to be a ninja and drill it with your blade, only to find out it a little girl?" Deidara asked Hidan who was sitting on the ground with his hand on his cheek.

"I told you a million times, I have no idea how on earth she managed to hide in that sack, I would have found immediately"

"Perhaps you got caught in the moment" said Itachi

"Could be, I mean we had to get out of there within 7-8 seconds. Well, what's done is done." Kakuzu said.

"Good, it's about time you supported me for at least once Kakuzu, and please can I have my fucking blade?" Hidan replied as he was getting impatient every minute.

"Fine, just do it, gentl—"

* * *

**_Kakuzu was interrupted as Hidan just pulled the blade right away from the chest of the little girl. Blood splattered all over the place. Kakuzu covered his hands. Itachi and Deidara got a few streaks of blood on their face as well as on their cloaks. Sasori and Zetsu was still standing without uttering a single word._**

"Hah, finally got my blade back from that bitch's stomach!" Hidan shouted as he held his triple bladed scythe.

"Check it out, one more evidence that this bitch is alive, her hands a vibrating with pain" Hidan pointed to hands of the little girl.

_He was right. The bloody hands of the little girl was now shaking as though something had busted out of the chest. Even though her eyes was closed her hands was now shaking as more blood trickled out of her fresh wound._

"Hidan that was not necessary" Deidara said as he wiped the streaks of blood on his cheeks.

"It was totally worth it" Hidan shouted back.

Even though Hidan and the rest could not see, for a moment Itachi's eye patterned just changed as his three dots rotated in a lighting speed and he almost activated _Mangekyo Sharingan_.

"It was cruel of you Hidan." Itachi said in a low voice as he slowly held the bloody hands of the little girl that was still vibrating with that pain.

"Really, comes from a guy who massacred his own—"Hidan said with a smirk.

"That's enough! Hidan, you had your fun. Now let us decide what to do with her." Kakuzu said.

"There is nothing to do Kakuzu, she dies, _right here…right now!_" Hidan said.

"Will it give you satisfaction to murder a little girl in cold blood Hidan?" Itachi said now slowly getting up.

"Surely, if you have any other bright ideas feel free to share them. We cannot let her go, she discovered our base, we cannot keep her either, so why not just finish her off and save both our time and energy."

"Kakuzu, tell me you do not approve of this. She is no shinobi, she does not even know how to defend herself, and I don't think she is of any harm. Is killing absolutely necessary?" Itachi said to Kakuzu who was staring at the little girl.

"Hidan does a have a point Itachi. She cannot leave. We cannot let her go. I think it's best to end it away"

Hidan smirked as he was happy. He finally got a victim to sacrifice to his lord Jashin. Kakuzu immediately replied to Hidan.

"And it does not mean, you can have her for sacrificing for your so called bloody rituals, she dies in a normal way."

"Come on Kakuzu, you want her dead, I want her dead, she cannot leave, she cannot live. Come one, I had not had a good sacrifice ceremony in weeks. Come on man, don't act like a prick."

"I am not, and you better stop acting like one. The girl dies, but NOT in your fucked up rituals and offerings." Kakuzu said sternly to Hidan who was seriously pissed off.

"What a fucker-"Hidan muttered.

* * *

Itachi let out a deep sight. It was clear he did not approve of the decision, but he really had no say in the matter. He slowly caressed the forehead of the little girl slowly wiping the blood that was trickling down.

**[I am sorry sweetie; I cannot save your life. I know it was not your fault. If Hidan would have picked another bag you and I would not have this conversation. Things would be the same. But still sweetie, even if that was the case how much time were you going to spend in that sack. I know it is cruel but a quick death is sometimes the best option…I am sorry…]**

"Alright, then who is up for it and I AM NOT COUNTING YOU HIDAN!" Kakuzu said.

"Then why the fuck wait, you do it yourself, Mr. Pain in the ass partner!" Hidan shouted.

"I could rip her heart out, alright stand back. I am going to –"

Kakuzu's words were cut as Itachi spoke again.

"She can die at least a proper death Kakuzu, don't mutilate her body"

"Can you do it, with your sharingan or whatever?" Kakuzu asked.

**"****_No, I cannot and even if I can I will never murder an innocent girl whose only crime is that she had a horrible luck to be captured by a group of bandits, maybe tortured or maybe even sexually exploited and left to die in a sack only to have three blades drilled through her body and with a death freak who considers killing as his religion and another guy who steals others organs for himself…" Itachi said in a quite stern as well as a little sentimental way._**

"Listen, Itachi. I know you are not happy with this decision, but you know better than anyone—"

"I am not suggesting to let her go, at least give her a quick and clean death. Surely a bunch of S- class criminals can do that?"

"I can do it, back of the head, painless. She won't even know that she had already passed in this lifetime."

Everyone looked as Sasori who was standing next to Zetsu as he spoke.

"Very well then, Sasori it is then."

"What about the dead body, should be bury it, or burn it, maybe Zetsu can take of it, right Zetsu?" Hidan asked.

**"Well take care of it..." **The black side said.

"Are you sure, she seems so innocent, why can't we?" The white side said.

**"Shut up!"**

"Okay, you are the boss."

Itachi got up and went near Sasori.

"Sasori, make it quick and make it clean. If anything she deserves after going through such a horrible pain is a clean death. In fact do it in such a way that she did not even know that she died..."

Sasori nodded his head. He too did not like the whole idea about killing the little girl but rules are rules and Akatsuki is no better than any other ninja organization.

"What, leaving already Itachi. Come one you are gonna miss the best part!" Hidan shouted as Itachi headed for the door.

**_Itachi slowly turns facing Hidan. His eyes this time rotate fast and the symbol of Mangekyo Sharingan appears. A small sweat drop appears back of Hidans head. He too looks at Itachi in spite of that look._**

"One day when you face your death Hidan, make sure you have this attitude; cause it sucks even to imagine you begging to be spared."

"Like anyone could pull that off, Itachi"

"Every one dies Hidan, you are no exception"

"Fuck off!"

Itachi slammed the door shut as he left the room. Sasori took a sharp needle from his puppet part. There was a purple liquid dripping from it. He slowly moved towards the little girl.

"Oh let me help you Sasori" Hidan said as he lifted the blood soaked head of the little girl. He moved the hairs of the little girl allowing Sasori to see the back of her neck.

"Right here Sasori, back of her neck"

Sasori did not reply but raised his blade with poison still dripping fresh from its edges.

"Sorry girl, time to say goodbye to this word." Hidan smirked as he said.

"Will you please shut the fuck up, Hidan? Thank you" Kakuzu muttered.

* * *

_Sasori raises the blade. He touches the tip of the blade to make sure it is sharp. He also checks whether it has enough poison. Everything was okay. Sasori looks at the back of the head of the little girl who lay helpless in front of him. Somewhere deep inside he wanted to walk out like Itachi did, but he was a puppet and he should not show much emotions like this. Even if it was his comrade, or a friend, or even family he would hesitate. But the little girl was none; still he felt a little regret._

_ 'Sorry' Sasori slowly whispered in the ear of the little girl. Within the next second the thrusts the blade at the neck of the little girl. The blade just goes near the neck at lightning speed, everything seemed blurry. It neared the neck of the little girl. Within the next second it will be over. The blade almost touches the skin of the little girl. All of a sudden…_

**_"WAIT! WHY ON EARTH HAS ANYONE NOT INFORMED ME ABOUT IT! _**

Sasori stops his blade. It almost touched the neck of the little girl with a few drops of poison dripping on her skin. All the Akatsuki members Hidan Kakuzu, Deidara and Zetsu turn back. There stood a person on the door who they least expected.

**_It was Orochimaru._**

"WHO THE FUCK INVITED YOU IN?" Hidan shouted at Orochimaru who was standing at the door with his arms folded.

"Well, a very frowning Uchiha that I just met on the hallway informed me." Said Orochimaru.

Hidan rolled his eyes.** [Fuck you Itachi, no I mean it FUCK YOU!]**

"This is no big deal Orchimaru. Akatsuki does not let intruders leave." Kakuzu said as he walked near Orochimaru.

"If you want to watch, do it quietly. Sasori, rid the girl of her misery" Kakuzu said.

Sasori nodded as he raised his blade again. Again just the precise moment when the blade was ready to pierce the neck Orochimaru interrupted again. Again Sasori was forced to stop the blade before it struck her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW!?" Hidan shouted again.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Orochimaru asked.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"Informing our leader about this intruder" Orochimaru said.

"There is no need for—"

"How can you tell Hidan? You expect me to believe this story about a little girl getting inside a sack and you lift it up accidently and throughout the whole journey you don't even realize it?"

"She is not a shinobi, nor a ninja" Kakuzu said.

"True, Kakuzu. But a person need not be a _Shinobi or Ninja_. An ordinary person can be put under a jutsu or made to drink a portion and then that person can be used for espionage."

"So you are telling me she is a spy?" said Deidara with a tone of confusion.

"Why not, for all I know she can very well be a little girl put under spell by another ninja."

"So killing her is the right thing, it stops that ninja" replied Hidan.

"**_Well, it would stop the ninja as he could not get any information, but are you sure. Maybe the ninja wants her to die as a part of his plan. You may not believe a dead body can be as much as dangerous. It can happen like the moment she dies a spell activates that reveal our location, or her body could transport us to another dimension or even a body bomb spell that blasts the moment she dies. There are possibilities…"_**

"You are over thinking on this." Hidan said.

"Am I? Well what do you say Kakuzu. Unlike your partner I consider you to be a person who can really use his head."

Kakuzu took some moments analyzing the situation. Even though he did not like Orochimaru a bit there was a possibility that any of the above situations could happen.

* * *

"We would not want to do anything hasty now, would we?" Orochimaru said.

Kakuzu took a deep breath. He pointed towards Zetsu. "Zetsu, contact Pein. He needs to know about this. We wait for his reply."

"You can't be serious Kakuzu, why don't we" Hidan said.

"Shut up Hidan."

Zetsu closed his eyes for some time. He muttered something to himself. After a few minutes he opened his eyes.

"Pein says he will personally come and see the infiltrator himself. Till then he advised to keep her alive."

**"Also he said to make sure she does not die. At least till he comes and inspects her."**

"She will die anyway. She has three blade wounds in her body not to mention the blood she lost and is still losing. It will be only a matter of few hours."

"True, but you forget that I am healer. I heal her wounds if they are healable." Orochimaru said with an evil smile in her face.

"You want to heal her?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well for the time being. At least till Pein comes." Orochimaru.

"What's the catch" asked Hidan.

Orochimaru slowly went near the motionless body of the little girl who was now literally soaked in her own blood. The entire color of her clothes were changed to dark red. He scooped her in his arms.

"You fucking answer me when I am fucking asking a question!" Hidan shouted.

"Oh, nothing really. I just like little girls, that's all!"

Sasori got up from his place. He placed his puppet part back inside him. Deidara and Kakuzu stared each other in confusion while Hidan was just pissed off immensely.

"Are you going to experiment on her?" Kakuzu asked.

"No….Not yet…." Orochimaru said with a grin.

"For now I have to make sure she lives another die, ain't that right my sweet girl" Orochimaru said smiling as he gave a long lick on the little girls cheeks tasting her dried blood.

"Now excuse me my fellow members, I got to get to work on healing this little girl, have a nice day!" Orochimaru said as he opened the door with the little girl in his arms towards his room.

Just as Orochimaru closed the door Hidan kicked hard on the ground with frustration. "I bet it's that fucking Uchiha that told him in detail about this!"

"Easy Hidan" Kakuzu said.

Hidan opened his door furiously. He went to the main room only to find Itachi near the fire place. He furiously went near him.

* * *

**"YOU! YOU FUCKING TOLD THAT SNAKE FREAK! DIDN'T YOU UCHIHA ITACHI! YOU WANTED TO SAVE THAT BITCH, RIGHT! I COULD SMELL IT RIGHT FROM THE START! THAT SNAKE FREAK JUST CAME IN AND STARTED LECTURING ON HIS VARIOUS FUCKING THEORIES….AND NOW HE HAS HER! HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED!"**

"I sure am." Itachi replied in short and crisp way.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't kill, you won't let others kill. One day I am going to kill you and that bitch!"

"That goes both ways Hidan!" Itachi said calmly.

"Like you can kill me Itachi Uchiha! Fuck off alright. Hope you are happy. But how long do you think that bitch might live with that snake freak. He is even worse than I am!"

"As long as she can" Itachi said with a small smile.

Hidan stormed out of the living room. Kakuzu went to his room. He was followed by Deidara and Sasori. They all were too tired by all this.

Only Itachi stayed in the main hall. He had a small smile in his face as he looked the fire burning. His red eyes shined brighter as the fire burnt. He had a sense of happiness in him.

_'I am sure you are going to be with Akatsuki for a long time…..little girl. This is not coincidence…I believe it is your destiny that brought you here….it is your destiny…little girl…._

_It…..is…..you're…..destiny….._

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Chapter 2 The Bloody End

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Please my Dear ****_readers if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the ****best present for me as a writer**** and encourages me for faster updates…..**

**_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**Akatsuki Base**

It was a bizarre morning for the members of Akatsuki. It was bizarre not because the storage room had the stench and the color of blood smeared all over the ground as well as on the walls, not bizarre because a little girl had managed to enter their base, not bizarre because Hidan's blade pierced through her and she somehow was still alive.

The bizarre element in it was that Orochimaru had actually defended and from the fate of certain death saved the life of the little girl. But everyone knew the kind of person Orochimaru was, there was definitely something behind this.

* * *

**Laboratory Room**

Orochimaru made his way to the laboratory room. His room was small compared to other members, but there was a door that leads to even wider rooms beneath his room. One of them was the laboratory room. This was an unusual room to be treating wounded persons as in Akatsuki there was a separate room for this called the Healing Room. When asked by Kakuzu regarding Orochimaru said he would like to first see the extend of her wounds and then give treatment and more over he felt really comfortable in his room.

Slowly Orchimaru opened the laboratory room, clutching the body of the little girl. His robe had streaks of blood that was flowing from his chest till it reached his feet. His room had operating bed in the middle of the room. The rest of the room consisted of many creatures both alive and dead filled in various jars and containers.

Orochimaru laid the body of the little girl on the table. He quickly changed his attire; he put on a surgeons mask as well gloves in his hands. He touched the bloody cheeks of the little girl and slowly caressed her forehead. He brushed aside the hair that was covering her face, looking at the face of the innocent little girl.

**_"Ain't you a little flower, ready to spread its petals and bloom, so sweet…?"_**

**_With that he gave a long lick on her forehead and a small series of kisses on her cheeks. His face was so close to her that he could even feel the warmth of her shallow breathing._**

"Innocence is so rare now days and now look at you sleeping, so innocent, so sweet and so..."

Suddenly Orochimaru pulled back his head. He still had a job to do and he had barely begun.

"Okay little flower; let us get you back in once piece first."

He slowly took the scissors and started cutting the section of cloth covering the belly of the little girl, where the scythe had hit. After that he removed a long circular cut of clothing and revealing her navel that had three deep cuts.

Orochimaru proceeded along with the rest of the operation. He cleaned the wound with disinfectant, applied healing paste over the wound and with the help of a long needle slowly stitched the three deep wounds in her stomach.

**{"This is odd, according to the cut that this wound made and judging from how deep the wound is, she should have been dead within 5 minutes"}**

**{"The blade missed her vital organs, but the loss of blood would surely result in death, how on earth did she survive that, not to mention how long she had suffocated in that sack" }**

The further research Orochimaru made on how the little girl could have survived this attack, the more mysterious it got. He collected the blood samples from her body and stored it. He further went on to analyze her various organ conditions.

**{"Her heart is beating at a decreased rate but its still beating. Loss of blood would lead to heart failure, but her heart is still beating}**

**_Also another peculiar thing that Orochimaru noted was her eyes. It was closed so he forcibly opened it. It revealed a pair of sky blue eye's but the moment he tried to touch it, as a involuntary reaction a 'Nictitating Membrane' covered her eyes._**

**_Orochimaru noted that mainly reptiles had this kind of membrane or sort to speak a form of third eyelid to protect their eyes. He had often seen this type of thing in 'Crocodiles'._**

* * *

Orochimaru wrapped a bandage on her belly and also on her forehead. He opened his drawers to see if there were any clothes; the little girl's clothes were filthy with sweat, blood and dust. It also was torn in many areas. The closest thing he could find was a lab coat that he wore when he was a teenager. But still it was long for her. He changed the cloths very carefully so that her wound was not affected.

It took almost two hours for the entire thing to complete but he was happy. He knew the major problems have been taken care and she will live to see another day. He washed his bloodied hands and changed his blood splattered clothes.

He rested on the chair for some time before going near the little girl who was lay there on the operating table. It was then he truly saw her face, which had no blood spots, or scars in it.

"A pretty little flower indeed..." He said as we slowly licked her throat as well as chin. He gave a very evil smile and appeared to be very pleased himself.

"What can I tell, little flower. It seems like there is something in you that just is my type and I l LOVE IT!"

He quickly changed to his Akatsuki robe. At first he thought he should bind the hands of the little girl to the straps on either side of the head, but then decided she is asleep anyway and it will be a long time before she wakes up. So he just turned the light off and closed the room. The only light that was coming was from bulbs attached to the jars and containers of various creatures in that room.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

**Time: 9.45 am**

The main hall consisted of several Akatsuki members that were waiting for their leader Pein as well as Konan. Since Zetsu spoke to Pein the last time, Pein specifically mentioned that the little girl be kept alive until he can examine her.

The members that were present in the main hall were Sasori who was chatting with Deidara. Hidan who was sitting with his blade next to him, Kakuzu was reading a newspaper and Itachi was explaining to Kisame and Tobi about what happened yesterday night. Zetsu was not present as Pein had sent him to spy on something.

"Really, and what happened next." Tobi said with an excitement.

_"Not much, Hidan just pummeled her with his blade thinking for an enemy._

"Ouch! and.."Kisame asked with an amused face.

"They all wanted her dead straight away. I mean not all of them. Hidan in particular, thought he had snagged a nice sacrifice but Kakuzu advised Sasori to make it quick."

"How sad! Poor little girl!" Tobi said.

"So is she dead?" Kisame asked.

"No, not yet. Orochimaru had other plans and he made Zetsu contact Pein and Pein advised him to keep the girl alive at least for now and basically that's about it."

"I think death would have been better, rather than having to let that guy treat you." Kisame smirked.

_"No, is poor girly alive?" Tobi asked._

"Well, why don't you ask the man himself? Here he is."

Itachi pointed towards Orochimaru who had just approached the main hall. Tobi just ran near him.

"Orochimaru senpai, is that little girl alive. Please say to Tobi she is."

Orochimaru ignored Tobi and sat on the table. Kakuzu turned and asked the same question.

"Is she—"

"She is fine, and recovering. Thank you." Orochimaru looked at Itachi with a little gleam in the eye as it was he who informed him about the girl in the first place.

"Again, why would you save her?" Kisame asked.

"Killing her would be too easy. Experimenting on her is even easier." Orochimaru said.

Hidan turned towards Orochimaru and spoke.

"It all decides when Pein gets here. And unless some miracle happens he is going to say yes to her death."

**_"I believe in miracles Hidan." Orochimaru replied smiling._**

"Hmmf..!" Hidan said as he turned back.

"You believe that snake fuck. He wants her all for himself. He makes me sick."

"Hmm. A feeling sometimes I get when you drive me nuts with your religion." Kakuzu replied still looking at the paper .Akatsuki members waited for their leader Pein to come. They knew this was an additional headache for him as he was facing some problems in Amegakure.

* * *

"Orochimaru, you should probably go back. Keep an eye on her." Itachi said.

"She is fine, Itachi. She is asleep now."

"Fine, then I'll just go watch her—" Itachi tried to get up only to blocked by Orochimaru.

"I am sorry, Doctor patient relationship. Cannot allow anyone till our leader gets here you understand right?"

Itachi wanted to say something but he suppressed it.

"Come on Itachi. Do you really think I'm going to just let her go? I have got barrier Jutsu in that room. If she tries to escape, immediately I'll know."

"Fine" Itachi said.

"A pretty flower she is…and she'll be all mine..." Orochimaru murmured to himself.

"What's that you said?" Kiame asked.

"Nothing Kisame, its nothing." Orochimaru smiled back.

"Creep." Kisame muttered.

Yes Orochimaru was right. He was sure she would be asleep for a long time, since she was recovering from the severe injury. He was sure that even if she would get up by any chance, she would be trapped by barrier jutsu if she tries to get out of that room. He was too proud of his achievements that he forgot one alternative.

**_"What if the little girl did not want to escape from room…?"_**

**With that the little girl's eyes opened.**

* * *

**Laboratory Room**

The little girl slowly opened her eyes. The world seemed blurry and dark at first. Everything appeared like a thick blur. Slowly the blurring decreased and she could see the outlines of various shapes. The outlines grew crisper and crisper and finally she was staring at the ceiling and a fan that was directly above her.

The little girl tried to get up only to be fallen back on the bed. There was a severe pain in her stomach area. It felt as if something went through her belly and came out of the other side. Biting the pain she slowly managed to at least get her upper body up.

Still feeling the pain, the little girl touched her belly. She found that her clothes were changed. She was wearing a long white coat with big buttons in it. She unhooked several buttons and touched her navel. That area was severely bandaged as well as her forehead. She could not see properly because of the dim light in the room. But she could see that the bandage had a thick color, no doubt it was her blood.

**{"Whe-r-e…am I?}**

The little girl looked next to tiny stand near her shoulder. It was filled with long scissors and tweezers dipped in water. There was another bloody gloves near it. Fear travelled through the spine of the little girl.

**{"Wha-what happened to me…my body?}**

With her hands shaking she turned and looked around the room. There several lights that was coming. **_She looked at the source of the lights and horror and terror travelled all over her body._**

**_Because there were jars, containers, tanks, canisters and bowls. They were not empty, as they were filled with some sort of clear thick liquid like water. But it was not the liquid, it was what that was inside the jar that made the difference. _**

**_There were alive and dead creatures. Frogs, toads, centipedes, lampreys, and several large creatures. Some of them were live while the rest were either dead or maybe sleeping. Some of them were cut wide open with all their internal organs perfectly visible._**

With her hands shaking the little girl looked around her. There were hundreds and hundreds of jars filed with creatures that scared her even when they were dead and even more when they moved.

**{"Oh…my lord. Where am I? What is this place?"**

She continued to look around her, only to find many more jars and cisterns with bizarre yet scary creatures. Many of them split in half revealing their organs. Many of them dissected to small parts. There were separate jars for many body parts. Her eyes travelled like anything until something caught her eye_. It was the letters 'HUMAN' written in one of the shelves._

Trembling and shaking with fear, the little girl slowly looked up towards that shelf filled with jars. She could see numerous jars filled with many human parts. There were brains, hearts, a snake like thing, lungs, entire human head split into various sections.

**_With her heart pumping more than ever, the little girl saw a series of long jars. Each labeled. Fused embryo, Fetus, 9weeks, 14 weeks, 24 weeks etch. Each jar got bigger along with the contents. She could see a split body of a baby in one jar, the next jar even bigger had a boy of maybe 5 or 6 years old. The next jar was considerably huge. _**

There was something particular about this jar. This jar was not like the others. The little girl almost shaking like a little leaf in a storm when she saw that jar. She felt her heart about to explode seeing it.

**_For you see the jar was empty and the label under it was written 'Girl 13-14 years'._**

**{"Oh my lord. That is for me!"}**

With her entire body shaking, with fear travelling like a shock through her spine, with her heart beating like anything that she might actually vomit blood. The little girl stood up.

**{"I need to get out of here. I need to get of here…I need to get out of here…I need to…"}**

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

The members were waiting for Pein. He was already two hours late and many of them were getting agitated. They thought Pein might not come but he arrived along with Konan.

"Pein sama, we have been waiting for you." Deidara said as he greeted Pein and Konan. The rest of the members stood up. Tobi quickly hid behind Sasori as it he was afraid. Sasori without showing much expression just started at Pein.

"What's her condition?" Pein asked Orochimaru.

"She is in deep sleep. Could be hours before she gets up. I have managed clean the wound and disinfect it. Her wound is not fatal but I believe it requires time to heal."

"Kakuzu, are you sure she is not a shinboi or something?" Konan asked.

"No Konan. From my experience she is not a ninja or a shinobi. But I don't know whether she is being manipulated or influenced by a spell or a potion or something." Kakuzu asked.

"I told them to give her to me. I am aching for some sacrifice to my lord." Hidan said to Pein for which he received a smirk.

"Where is she now?" Pein asked.

"My cabin, laboratory room."

"Let's get this over with. I already have enough in my hand." Pein said.

Orochimaru lead Pein and Konan to his room. The rest of the Akatsuki members Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame followed.

Orochimaru stood beside the laboratory door. He had a distinctive smile on his face.

"Feast your eyes." Orochimaru said as he opened the door wide open.

* * *

**_Within the next second a surge of shock travelled through his spine as he saw the sight before him. The expressions of other Akatsuki members were no different. _**

_Deidara and Kisame actually had their jaws wide open._

_Hidan muttered "Oh my lord…Jashin.." with his eyes in disbelief._

_Itachi was took a deep breath as he bit his teeth hard._

_Kakuzu looked up for some time and then looked down clutching his fists hard._

_Konan covered her mouth with her hand._

_Pein looked at the sight in front of him with his Rinnegan slowly activating._

_Sasori was perhaps the only person who did not had any change in expression. Still he started at the sight before him._

**_Because they could see two legs dangling in the air, they could see a little girl in a long coat with a knot on her head hanging in air. The other end was attached to the fan. The bed had no sheets, they were taken to tied together to form a rope. One end to her neck and the other end to the fan. There was also a stool that was lying face down on the ground._**

**_On the bed there was a sentence written with blood. 'LEAVE ME DIE….'_**

**_She hanged herself to death._**

**CHAPTER II**

**THE BLOODY END….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What do we do now Pein?"

"No problem Pein, I believe our problem is over"

"Kakuzu is right, it actually makes things simpler."

Slowly caressing the forehead of the young girl.

_"Look at her. She must be a mad as anything to throw away such a beautiful body she has blessed with"_

"Orochi stop it!"

_"She is my blood splattered angel."_

"That's enough snake eyes!"

Slowly touching her bloody lips with his fingers.

"I can still examine her beautiful body. A dead body is even more valuable than a live on. I can carry out experiments and find out whether she is—"

_A short sharp jet of blood and spit lands on Orochimaru's face from the body._

"Sorry to disappoint you Orochimaru?"

"What do you mean Kakuzu?" Wiping off the blood from his eyes.

**"This young brink of cocksucker ain't dead"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 3:1 My name is Uchiha Itachi

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**This is a thing that I have noted recently, I have many views as well as visitors for my story but very few actually bother to give me a review.**

**My dear readers it is the reviews that give me the encouragement and confidence to write more. Please if you find my story interesting and likeably please spare a little of your precious time to write me a review…**

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 3**

**MY NAME IS UCHIHA ITACHI**

**PART I**

**Akatsuki Base**

"What do we do now Pein?"

"No problem Pein, I believe our problem is over"

"Kakuzu is right, it actually makes things simpler."

Slowly caressing the forehead of the young girl.

_"Look at her. She must be a mad as anything to throw away such a beautiful body she has blessed with"_

"Orochi stop it!"

_"She is my blood splattered angel."_

"That's enough snake eyes!"

Slowly touching her bloody lips with his fingers.

"I can still examine her beautiful body. A dead body is even more valuable than a live on. I can carry out experiments and find out whether she is—"

_A short sharp jet of blood and spit lands on Orochimaru's face from the body._

"Sorry to disappoint you Orochimaru?"

"What do you mean Kakuzu?" Wiping off the blood from his eyes.

**"This young brink of cocksucker ain't dead"**

* * *

**Few Minutes Later:**

The little girl just lay on the ground with the knot of cloth around her neck. A while ago she to hang herself to death but now she lay there on the ground, helpless as ever, taking shallow breaths and a tiny trickle of blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

"That's great Kakuzu, alive or dead. I can still carry out my—" Orochimaru tried to finish the sentence but was cut short.

"She has suffered enough." Itachi was caressing the little girl's forehead.

Orochimaru's expression changed as Itachi scooped the little girl in his arms. He had to grip her firmly as her entire body weight was resting on his shoulders.

"Hey, Uchiha what on earth do you think you are doing?" Orochimaru asked Itachi.

"She has suffered enough in your hands." Itachi replied calmly.

"SO?"

"So, until she regains her consciousness, she stays with me."

"What the fuck, what's wrong with you. She is under my protection." Orochimaru shouted.

"We all witnessed the extend of your protection a while ago." Itachi replied calmly as he got up to leave.

**_"Hey, you are NOT taking her from me!. You hear that. HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU UCHIHA!"_**

"I told you to STOP!." Orochimaru pushed aside and tried to get Itachi.

"Talk to our leader if you have a problem."Itachi said.

"DIE FUCKER" Orochimaru snarled as a fistful of snakes emerged from his hand towards Itachi.

Within seconds Itachi's eye's rotated and within the next second Orochimaru collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**Hours Later:**

"So girly is alive?" Tobi asked to Deidara.

"Yes Tobi, she is alive!" Deidara said.

"Hooray for Itachi Senpai!" Tobi said in excitement.

"Idiot keeps your mouth shut!" Deidara said warning Tobi.

Deidara too was not in a mood to answer anything. Everyone in the base was finding it hard to digest the events that took place few hours ago. There was almost a clear scenario where two of the deadliest Akatsuki members almost faced off against each other.

Kisame was discussing with Kakuzu about the events. He too did seem a little shaken by the event.

"I tell Kakuzu, it is not the nature of Itachi to do something like this."

"Well, he did Kisame. I mean what was the fucking snake thinking. Itachi should have held his composure but ultimately it's both Orchimaru and Itachi that has to take the blame".

"Whatever, I don't know how Pein is going to react to the situation. Itachi better have a good explanation."

Both Kisame and Kakuzu looked at Pein's room. They both knew Pein would want an explanation to the incidents. Itachi was there too.

* * *

**Pein's Room**

Pein looked at Itachi who was sitting opposite to him. He had Konan standing beside him. Even he too did not expect a thing like this to happen. There was a mini battle between the two of the Akatsuki comrades.

Itachi sat before Pein without much change in his expression. He looked at Pein in a little doubt whether he was expecting a punishment. Finally Pein broke the silence.

"Itachi, I have discussed with the other Akatsuki members who were present during this incident and they all have agreed to give you a chance to explain your actions."

"I was not aware that my actions required any explanations." Itachi said calmly.

"You attacked and injured your comrade right in front of other Akatsuki members." Pein said sharply as he heard the answer.

"I was simply trying to defend myself against the attack lodged by a comrade of Akatsuki."

"Orochimaru did attack you first, BUT it was not his purpose to harm you. He wanted to block you from leaving."

"He wanted the girl, so he used the snake jutsu to just grab the girl from my arms."

"_And you used Genjutsu against him?"_

"That is correct."

"You injured him and he is now under treatment. He almost passed into a state of coma. Are you aware that your genjutsu could have killed him?"

"If I wanted to kill, he would already be dead that moment. I wanted to settle the argument as fast as I could."

Pein looked at Itachi very sharply. His _Rinnegan eyes met with Itachi's Sharnigan eyes. _After a moment of silence.

"I knew it was too early to promote you as a full time member of Akatsuki."

**_"I understand your concern Pein. But Uchiha's have very short life expectancy. So your mistake will be short-lived."_**

Pein let out a deep sigh. He probably did not have to face a situation a like this. There were problems in Amegakure and now on top of it they have got infighting among Akatsuki. There were clearly two sides supporting Itachi as well as Orochimaru.

Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu felt that it was wrong on Itachi's part to forcibly take the girl from Orochimaru. While Deidara, and Tobi felt that Itachi was trying to save the girl from the clutches that snake freak. Kisame did not say anything but everyone knew he would support Itachi at the end.

"Listen Itachi, I know how you feel for that girl. But you stop getting emotional about this situation and judge the situation logically. We don't know who she is? How did she manage to get here unnoticed? And Who send her?. I believe we should focus on that."

"I believe I can get those answers Pein. It does not require a trained shinobi to connect to a little girl."

**"I suppose you are right. Fine if you can find out answers then by all means. But I cannot let your actions go unpunished. Till you hear from me, you are barred from participating in any missions. Also you will apologize to Orochimaru for your actions. I don't know how much that would be effective but still."**

* * *

"Will do, is that all you need." Itachi said.

Pein nodded. Itachi slowly got up. He opened the door to leave but a was stopped by a voice.

'Why do even care Itachi. What happens to her? Whether she lives, whether she dies, what's in it for you? She is not your blood, not your clan not from your village."

Itachi turned to see Konan. He answered.

"_Because if anyone deserves to live more than anything. It is that little girl. She was gagged and stuffed in a sack. She could die suffocating for all that time__**. yet she refused to die….**__ She arrived at our base only to be found by Hidan and had her chest impaled with his blade. She laid on the ground in the pool of her own blood….__**yet she refused to die. **__She tried her best to leave this world, but her heart kept on beating, refusing to let her go from this world. __**Yet she refused to die…**__You should Konan. You too were once her same age."_

For a moment Konan looked down. She remembered those times when she too was a little girl. She did not have anywhere to go, she did not have anyone to care for her. She was alone. Until she met a person who cared for her, believed in her and loved her.

"Remember Itachi. Since you vouched for the girl, it is your responsibility. You must feed her, you must take care of her and if by any chance she dies. You must bury her. No other Akatsuki member for the time being will help you." Konan said.

Itachi slowly gave a sad smile to Konan. He nodded his head and shut the door.

Few of the Akatsuki members were waiting in the common hall. They were not sure as to what Pein would decide but they were kind of exited as Itachi joined them.

"So….how did it go?" Kisame asked to Itachi.

"Not good. I am barred from assisting you in any future missions at least for the time being."

Kisame gave a snicker. "What a bummer."

"And I have to apologize to Orochimaru for my rude and sadistic actions." Itachi said with a smile.

"Aww man that sucks." Kakuzu said.

"And the girl, do you get to kill the girl?." Hidan asked.

"No, actually quite the contrary, since I have some spare time in my hand as I am in suspended from taking missions. I have to take care of her. And in that process get some answers from her."

"Tobi wants to take care of girly as well. She is so innocent." Tobi said.

"Sorry Tobi, Konan does not want anyone else to associate with her. Itachi said slowly giving a poke to Tobi.

"Well, looks like I have a tough job Itachi. You better get out of this suspension quick. You don't suppose I have to do all the missions alone."Kisame said.

'I will try my best to get out of this suspension quickly Kisame."

* * *

'Hey Hey, can Tobi at least name girly!"

"Sure what do you want to name her…?" Itachi said.

"Emiko seems a nice name" Tobi said.

"The best name for her…I mean it…Amnesia Bitch". Said Hidan with a smile in his face as he finally had some way to blow his steam.

"Hidan!" said Kakuzu.

"What it's the best name that explains everything about her…?" Hidan said.

"Surely can't you give a better name Hidan?" Said Kisame with his hand over his forehead.

" Amnesia Queen!"

"NO!"

"Just Amnesia!"

"NOO!"

"I think Penny would her good" said Kakuzu.

**{As if she is having anything in her pockets except dirt and her hair… } Hidan**

"No..we cannot name her penny!" Said Sasori.

"I call her…Dolly"

"Sasori she is not a doll!" said Deidara.

The members continued to argue for some time over the name. Kisame wanted to name her Oceana. While Deidara founded that name too oceanish .Names like Ariel, Yorokobi (Joy), Keiko ( name of a legendary killer whale), Naomi ( beautiful), Mizuki ( beautiful moon), Rika ( Eternal Ruler), Shiori ( Poem) etc.

Everyone was busy arguing that their name was the best. Itachi looked at the fireplace. The fire was bright was ever.

"Itachi…ummm are you okay. You seemed to look at that fire for quite some time." Kisame said

"**KIARA…."**

"I am sorry what?" Kisame asked as he could not understand.

_"__**Her name is KIARA…meaning bright as ever. It was the darkest hour when she arrived here. It is now the brightest hour of the day. As bright as fire and as shining as sun…KIARA…"**_

"Ohhkay, I guess that name is alright." Kisame said.

"Tobi likes that name."

"I still like Amnesia bitch a lot" murmured Hidan.

Itachi continued to look at that fire. There was a change happening deep inside him. After a long time he felt the feeling of caring for someone. From tomorrow onwards a new day is beginning in Akatsuki for him, for that little girl and for everyone else….

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. Chapter 3:2 Kiara's Little Den

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**This is a thing that I have noted recently, I have many views as well as visitors for my story but very few actually bother to give me a review.**

**My dear readers I humbly request you to give me review as it is the means by which I can know whether my story is being appreciated or not. I welcome all your suggestions, ideas, criticisms and I will try my level best to work on them.**

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 3**

**KIARA'S LITTLE DEN**

**PART II**

**Story So Far:**

After completing the assassination of Lord Daimyo Grishin, the zombo combo of Akatsuki are surprised to see that a child too was among the things that they brought back from the loot. In spite of Hidan's repeated requests to sacrifice her, Akatsuki members wait for Pein and Konan to give the final decisions. The little girl was kept under the supervision of Orochimaru but by the time Pein and Konan arrived there the little girl had hanged herself and was barely alive. Itachi agreed to take care of the little girl and he named her 'Kiara' meaning bright and famous. Now read on….

**Itachi's Room:**

**Evening**

Itachi slowly opened the door of his room. He had to struggle a bit as he could as he had a weight in his arms. He entered the room and kicked the door to close. He moved towards the bed. Itachi's bed was not clean. The bed sheets were not properly arranged with a lot of folds in it. He usually did not get much of sleep but this time it was not for him. It was for the person who was in his arms.

It was that same little girl. She was barely alive and breathing very shallow. It was a wild night, not just for the Akatsuki but also for her. Itachi made one last attempt to straighten his bed with his hand.

With extreme caution he placed the little girl on the bed; he pulled a pillow and placed her head on top of it. Itachi noticed that her that she was wearing a long white coat that was almost twice the size of her body. Itachi was about to cover the little girl with the blanket when he noticed that the there was still some dried blood on the cheeks as well as on the lips of her.

Itachi quickly went to get a bowl of water as well as cloth. He wiped off the bloodstains on her cheeks as well as the rest of the bloodstains that were on her face as well as neck, her face looked a lot cleaner now, Itachi also arranged her hair that was literally all over her head. He then covered her with the blanket. He placed a barrier jutsu in the bedroom and turned off the light.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Room:**

**Next Day**

Many of the Akatuski members had a rough sleep yesterday. Pein had returned to Amegakure while Konan choose to stay behind. It was morning and many Akatuski members were having their breakfast.

"There he comes, Kisame." Deidara said pointing to Itachi who was coming out from Orochimaru's room.

"I am surprised that Itachi is still walking out of that room in one piece. I mean after what he did to him I was sure he was either poisoned or paralyzed as soon as he stepped into that room." Kakuzu said to Hidan who apparently had his hand on his jaw.

"I was the one that saw that bitch. I agree with Orochimaru as she had to keep alive till Pein comes. What right does this guy have to take her away from Orochimaru?"

"Hanging with a bedroom cloth seems like a pretty good reason" Sasori said.

"So let her hang. Why on earth did you cut that rope? She was not even dead yet. She wanted to die, her decision. Why on earth did we have to interfere?"

"She was hanging for about half an hour. Any normal person would have already reached heaven or devils den by then."

"So your are saying she is immortal." Hidan said.

"No, not an immortal. There is something about her bones, if I guess it right." Kakuzu replied.

"Ah well, bitches die slow." Hidan said.

"Would you cut it out, Hidan?" Kakuzu said.

Itachi joined them for breakfast. He smiled at them. No one spoke for some time. Finally Kisame broke the ice.

"So, how did it go?"

"Not good. You know Orochimaru likes to keep things for a long time."

"You apologized in a nice way, right Itachi san?" Kisame asked.

"The nicest I have been since I sharingane'd him. He said he does not need my sympathy or apology. He said I can have that bitch all for myself and he will not bother whether she lives or dies nor will he help her."

Kisame gave a smirk.

"Coming from Orochi that is more like its okay but it's not over yet."

Itachi gave a smile as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Where is the bitch?"

"In my room. She is sleeping."

"What makes you so sure that she won't build another rope and hang again?"

"Well for one reason, the fan in my room is too high. Even for me standing on the table. And the second thing, it is my room and not Orochi's laboratory bedroom."

"Hmmf…" Hidna muttered.

Itachi continued to eat his breakfast. Although Hidan said it sarcastically there was indeed true to its core. What if that little girl tries to kill herself again?

"So is Itachi senpai her baby sitter?" Tobi asked to Itachi with an excitement in his voice.

Itachi gave out a small laugh. "Yeah, Tobi. It seems like babysitting is my new job as of now."

"Oh, Can Tobi assists Itachi senpai. Oh Please, please please. **_TOBI WILL A GOOD BOY!I…_**_"_

* * *

"Hey Tobi, who the fuck will do your missions then?" Deidara shouted.

"Tobi does not have much missions. He spends half the time in the base. Please Konan, please please let Tobi babysit her too. Tobi will be her little brother."

Konan who was sitting opposite to Tobi covered her mouth to prevent her from giggling. She just nodded her head.

'Yeah!…Tobi will look after Kiara chan with Itachi senpai."

"Darn you Tobi. If all I had to do was to babysit some half dead thing." Deidara shouted.

"I think it's enough for today Deidara. We don't have much time. Let's go." Sasori said.

Deidara and Sasori left on a mission followed by Kakuzu and Hidan on another bounty mission. Zetsu was not present as he was somewhere spying.

Itachi headed for his room. He did not felt discouraged or unhappy that his role was reduced to a mere babysitter; he at least had a company. Tobi.

Itachi opened the door- only to be surprised again.

Kiara was not there. The bed sheets were tossed aside. The pillow had fallen from the bed.

Instead of panicking Itachi gave a small smile. The barrier jutsu was still in place and the door was not even locked from outside. Itachi slowly gave a small walk across the room. He spoke in a little loud voice but not so loud so that people outside could hear him.

"I can imagine. I open my eyes. I see a strange room. I see strange things. I see the worst things that I never dreamed to see. But it was right in front of me. I don't know what to do. I don't know whether it was a dream."

_{The little girl was shivering as she heard the voice.}_

"I wanted it to be a dream but it was reality. I couldn't cope up. I decided to close my eyes again only to find myself in another room with a fan out of reach…"

_{The little girl moved even farther away but was blocked by the wall behind her.}_

"So my first reaction would be to find a spot that no one would see, at least when they look at the first place."

_{The little girl shakes with fear as she sees the dark silhouette of Itachi's feet near her.}_

**"So my first reaction would be….to crawl under my…bed!"**

"SHRIEEEEKKK….." The little girl almost closed her eyes and screamed as she saw Itachi snoop to lift the bed sheet that was almost touching the floor.

_{After two or three seconds, still shivering she looks at Itachi. To her relief, she could only see a dark shady outline of Itachi. He had not lifted the bed sheet but was just staring at her through the sheet.}_

Itachi got up. He looked at the bed.

"Are you sure you want to stay there, I am not sure how much comfortable would that be beneath my bed."

No reply.

"Well, I guess your silence says it all. Okay I brought you some breakfast, are you going to come out?"

No reply.

"Okay then. I know you have not eaten anything for over two days. I am not going to lift the bed sheet do don't scream again. I am just going to slide this plate to you. Okay."

Again there was no reply.

Itachi smiled and he slid the plate with food beneath his bed.

"Okay I am going to do some work. Do tell me when you have finished eating or whether do you want any more food."

Itachi took out his book and started reading on some ninja related documents. He was unaware of the time as he had to finish the report. Since Itachi could not assist Kisame, it was his responsibility to analyze and study the mission even more in detail so that Kisame can carry out his.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Itachi finished the report and was putting some final touches but he was suddenly awakened by Tobi who just came bursting in the room.

"Tobi is here and where is Kiara—? "

"Oh no Tobi, you should not burst in like that. She is very very scared and with you it will get worse."

"Oh…Tobi is so sorry." Tobi said as he rubbed his head.

Itachi continued to work with his report after telling Tobi her present whereabouts.

"Ah, are are are Itachi senpai. There is a whole lot of ants coming out of Kiara's little den."

Tobi said pointing his finger towards the ants that were now crawling in many lines on to Itachi's bed.

'What the—"Itachi sharply turned, Tobi was right.

Itachi went near the bed. He saw many ants crawling out and some of them were carrying tiny bits of food.

"You know, I can tell you are hungry as anything. But you won't eat fearing it is being poisoned or drugged. Fine if you don't want food. But can't you at least have the patience to give back the plate that I tossed inside a while ago."

No reply again.

"You know, if this is the case Kiara. I have no other choice. I am going to lift the bed sheet and I am going to kneel down and take the—"

_{Within an instant the plate just slid out from inside the bed and it rushed towards Tobi. Itachi was almost surprised by how fast the plate went.}_

"Tobi thinks that's Kiara chans way of saying. No I don't want food, or I won't eat food."

Itachi went and picked the plate. There were many ants crawling out of it. But he noticed that one piece of the bread was torn. She was hungry indeed. But the moment she swallowed the first piece maybe she realized the food could be drugged or poisoned.

"Poor Kiara chan is so scared. She won't even eat food. She will starve." Tobi said looking down with a sad face.

Itachi slowly gave a pat on Tobi.

"Well, I guess it's up to make us sure that she eats and gets rid of her scares. Right Tobi?"

"Yes. Tobi will be a good to Kiara chan. Are you hearing this Kiara chan. We are your babysitters and we will make you feel safe."

Tobi expected a reply as he continued to look but was disappointed as no sound came from beneath the bed.

"That's her way of saying she heard it Tobi." Itachi said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Dinner**

"So that bitch is under you bed?" Hidan asked.

"By under I mean the space 'under' the bed where there is total darkness. Poor Kiara chan." Tobi replied to Hidan who asked Itachi.

"Who told you to butt in? Fuck off!" Hidan shouted.

"Itachi, you shouldn't stress yourself like this. You were working so hard on the report on our mission. I can handle it on my own."

"I just want to make sure Kisame." Itachi said.

"So you mean to say, as of now she is still under you bed." Konan said as she was surprised by the events.

"Yes Konan."

"I guess the fan was too high." Orochimaru whispered to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"So what did you and Tobi decided to do with her?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well firstly we wanted to rename that place. It was Tobi's idea but I think it is a bit cheerful name. Tobi why don't you explain them."

"Sure Itachi senpai. Tobi stood up. Almost everyone looked up to see what on earth was going to do.

"Hence from this moment the place under Itachi's bed where Kiara chan is there will be hence worth known as

**_KIARA'S LITTLE DEN_**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chap 4:1 Stories From The LIttle Den

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**This is a thing that I have noted recently, I have many views as well as visitors for my story but very few actually bother to give me a review.**

**My dear readers I humbly request you to give me review as it is the means by which I can know whether my story is being appreciated or not. I welcome all your suggestions, ideas, criticisms and I will try my level best to work on them.**

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 4**

**STORIES FROM THE LITTLE DEN**

**PART I**

It has been nothing short of a roller coaster ride for the members of Akatsuki over the past few days. A lot things happened that they did not expect or we could say they did not even had this one coming them in their wildest dreams. A shinobi entering Akatsuki, possible if he is that skilled. But instead of shinobi they get a little girl. Two members of Akatsuki almost going against each other and on top of that two of them have become babysitters. In this chapter are some of the stories from Kiara's little den.

**Akatsuki Base**

**Itachi's Bedroom**

**STORY 1**

**The Hunger Games**

Itachi only had a few hours of sleep. He had read many books and was taking notes but also he was watching whether there was any change in the condition of Kiara. Reading books that too late night was intensively boring for Itachi and so time and time again he engaged in one sided conversations with Kiara just to cheer him up a little.

"Do you know, we have a name for you? It's Kiara!,.. Kiara."

No reply.

Half an hour later, Itachi spoke again.

"You know, if you have a name that you remember you can just tell me."

No reply.

"I guess that would be a no." Itachi muttered to himself.

Itachi took some blank papers and started writing his findings. He sharpened his pencil and started drawing some diagrams. He was about to finish the diagram then suddenly realized the bottom portion was wrong**_. Itachi used a rubber but accidently it fell on the ground and bounced straight towards the little den._**

**{Oops, now she'll think I did that on purpose and I have no idea whether she is asleep and I may spook her out-}**

**_Itachi's thoughts were cut short as the rubber just emerged from the little den like a speeding bullet towards him which he caught._**

"Well that answers my question about you sleeping Kiara. You know I'm pretty sure you stayed up all day and now it's almost early in the morning. You should get some sleep at least."

No reply.

"Are you really expecting us to wait till you fall asleep to take you."

No reply.

"Well that answers my question, right Kiara."Itachi gave a smirk and continued with his work.

Itachi did not know when he fell asleep but it was almost noon and he felt very tired due to staying up all night. His shadow clone was standing in front of him.

"Is she asleep?"

The shadow clone just shook his head meaning no.

"IS KIARA CHAN AWAKE!" Itachi turned and saw Tobi standing right next to his hear and screaming in a soft voice.

"That's the problem Tobi. She is always awake." Itachi said.

"Poor Kiara chan." Tobi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah." Itachi said looking at the extremely blurry outline of Kiara that appeared on the bed room sheet.

* * *

**STORY II**

**300**

"So how is that amnesia bitch doing?" Hidan asked as he gulped down his food.

"Never eats, never sleeps…" Itachi said.

"…and NEVER TALKS!..." Tobi completed the sentence.

Hidan covered his mouth to prevent the food from coming outside as he was trying his level best to suppress the laughter.

"What's so fucking funny Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Nothing, can't a man laugh without taking permission from his partner?" Hidan snapped back.

"Have you given her food at least, Itachi." Konan asked. It was quite unusual for her to stay in the base for this long but Pein just wanted her to stay there for some more time as there was not much she could do in Amegakure or his current assignments.

"I usually give her after the dinner. I put the food in a plate and slide it towards her. But she just slides the food back. She is still under the impression that it is poisoned or drugged."

"Wait, so you mean to say that she had no food, NOTHING till now." Deidara said in a surprise.

Itachi just shook his head.

"She must be starving like anything." Kakuzu said.

"First she tried to die by suicide, no by starvation. Not bad." Hidan said looking at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked back with a sadistic smile.

"So disappointing Itachi," Orochimaru and Itachi look eye to eye.

"Apparently two eyes and genjutsu are just not good when it comes to some things. You know I can ease your burden, I can take care of—"

Orochimaru stopped as there was a cold stare from Itachi.

"Forget it."

Itachi finished his dinner. _After the usual exercise of sliding the plate with the food and the plate sliding back with the same food Itachi slowly took some books and started reading with the occasional conversations that had no reply from Kiara._

"I don't mind if you had the ability to survive without food and water. But it just so happens at present you doesn't have any such ability. Sooner or later—"

No reply.

Few hours later.

"Still awake huh?"

No reply.

Itachi yawned. He was tired as well as sleepy. For past few days he had been sleeping with his head resting on table. Today he was ready for some good night's sleep.

Itachi turned off the lights and the only illumination in that room was a zero watt bulb.

"Good night Kiara."

No reply again.

Itachi covered himself with the blankets and rested on the smooth pillow. He felt sleep coming to him fast and within minutes he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Many Minutes Later:**

Itachi was having a nice dream about him looking at the setting sun while sitting on top of a cliff. The dream was too good except after some time he felt his body being pierced. He looked around.

There were hundreds of wounds appearing in the body. It was almost like invisible flying senbons was hitting him. He felt pain, and this time this is not a dream pain. This is the REAL PAIN!

"Ouch…What on earth!" Itachi's eyes opened as he almost kicked his blanket away from him.

Itachi touched his arms as well as his chest. He was feeling a severe stinging sensation all over his body.

"Oww…"

**_It was almost like if something had bitten him….or some'things'._**

Itachi jumped out of the bed scratching his body all over. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and tossed it on the floor. He quickly turned on the lights.

It was not a pretty sight on his bed. In fact it was really worse.

**_There were hundreds upon hundreds of 'Ants' crawling all over Itachi's bed sheet and blankets. With frustration and pain Itachi pulled of the main bed sheets only to find out that the it was like a frigging ant colony on the mattress. There were also many food particles. Cornflakes, breads, fish pieces that were stuffed into the mattresses._**

**_"Was this part of your escape plan Kiara…steal the food parts, feed the ants and let the ants attack me…Didn't the ants bite you at all, Kiara. Huh?. That's it for the den." Itachi said with an angry tone._**

Itachi opened his room door and found that Tobi was sitting near the fire place reading a comic book. There was also Hidan, Kisame and Deidara who were arguing about art.

"TOBI!" Itachi hollered at him.

"Are Are Are Itachi senpai. I thought you were asleep. I came earlier but the light was off."

Itachi hurried into the room without replying and Tobi ran after him.

Tobi arrived in Itachi's room only to find the bed infested with hundreds of ants.

"Are are are…" he said with his hand on the head.

"Come on Tobi, help me lift the mattress and the blankets." Itachi said.

Itachi and Tobi lifted all the clothes as well as mattress from the bed and placed it on the floor. Tobi quickly did a jutsu to teleport the mattress and the ants with it to another place. All that was left was the bed.

"She's have stocked many food parts beneath that den of her's. Come on I have had enough. Assist me to lift the bed up.

"Okay senpai!" Tobi said with a salute to Itachi.

Together they both caught the bed from both sides.

"On my count. We move the bed far from this and place it in the middle of the room."

Tobi nodded his head.

Kisame, Hidan and Deidara also came to the room.

"Why are you moving that…and where is your bed sheet and mattress, why only one sheet covering the bed… Itachi?"

"Long story Kisame. Another time."

"Okay Tobi, one, two and three…go..!"

_{Itachi and Tobi lifted the bed. There was a moment of anticipation on every ones face as how the little girl would look like since they first saw her. The bed moved revealing the dust and the floor along with tiny little rocks. Soon there was a small hill of food parts that was stored on one end of the wall. Itachi and Tobi further moved the bed towards the middle room. But something was wrong…}_

"Where is Kiara, we moved the bed far from the wall..?"

**_"ARE ARE ARE SENAPI. KIARA IS MOVING ALONG WITH THE BED!."_**

* * *

There was a slight wave of shock in Itachi's face. Both Itachi and Tobi moved the bed sideways. Left and right, north and south. But it seemed Kiara was moving wherever the bed went.

Hidan let out a funny giggle that soon erupted into a full on laughter. Deidara soon joined him. Kisame was the only one that held his expression but he was actually biting his teeth and trying his best not to laugh.

Tobi helped to pick up the food particles that Kiara had stocked up in the form of tiny hill. He threw them on the garbage can. Furthermore he took a broom and sweeped the remaining ants and the dust.

"What do we do now Itachi senpai."

Itachi looked down. He was already too tired and exhausted and wanted a good night's sleep. He gestured Kisame to come and help him lift the bed as a whole.

Kisame stood on one side and Tobi and Itachi on the other side. Tobi counted.

"One..Two…three…."

Tobi { Did the weight of the bed just increased….?"

All three of them lifted the bed till it was the height of the chest.

"What the fuck, did she vanish…oh..Fuck me…hahaha….!" Hidan busted to another fit of laughter.

All three look down to find the empty space.

{Cartoon lines appear suggesting where Kiara went…}

**"ARE ARE ARE SENAPI, SHE ATTACHED HERSELF ON TO THE BASE OF THE BED!"**

* * *

{Sweat drop appears on all the three heads}

"That is one tough bitch." Hidan said still laughing.

**_'Just flip the bed to one side—"_**

Deidara's suggestion was cut short as an ear splitting scream emerged from the bed.

{Cartoon like animation. The sheet covering the bed flutters with the sound. With All the men in the room covering their hand, problem was there was no one to hold the bed and it fells straight on floor with a thud.}

Hidan still covering his ears and taking deep breaths.

"FUCK MAN…SCREAMING BITCH NEARLY BLEW MY EAR DRUM AWAY. ITACHI ARE YOU SURE YOU DID NOT FEED HER ANYTHING…?"

Itachi rubbed the palm of his hand on his face. He was way too tired.

"Itachi, come one just one more time we can flip the bed—"

Another scream emerges from the bed with even more ferocity.

**"SILENCE KIARA….IF YOU EVEN UTTER ONE MORE WORD I SWEAR I WILL SMASH THAT BED TO PIECES….!"**

* * *

Itachi shouted. The rest of the members were also shocked to some extent. Tobi took a hard gulp. It was one of the rare situations were Itachi was pissed off.

Itachi took some deep breaths, slowly calming herself. The scream stopped the moment Itachi shouted.

Itachi kneeled himself so that his face faced the sheet of bed that was covering the down side of bed.

"First and last time you will attempt anything like this. Do you understand Kiara. First and last time. I know you like to reply in silence but if you reply to me like that right now I will take you out and I mean it with—"

Itachi did not even complete the sentence but he was stopped by a reasonable good sound.

"Gomenasai…Itachi san….Gomenasai….don't…break…bed….take…me…out…Gomen asai…"

A small smile appeared on Itachi's face as he heard.

"Will you do something like this…"

"No…no….no…."

"Okay. Get some rest. I will move the bed to where it was."

Itachi and Tobi moved the bed to its original position. But to their great surprise one person did not move along with the bed. It was Kiara who just laid on the ground in a fetal position.

Her legs and cloth had the same color as the ground under her. Her hair was really messy and dirty. Her hands too were dirty and they were really skinny due to the lack of food and water. Her entire face had mud and dust in various parts.

Itachi signaled others not to go near her or talk right now.

Itachi slowly went near Kiara. Her eyes were shut really tight.

Itachi slowly picked her up and whispered.

"Go clean yourself. " Itachi said to Kiara and gave her a pair of new coat.

He carried Kiara to the bathroom and shut the door. When the sound of water dripping was heard many of them started whispering.

There were various whisperers all over the room.

"That bitch is really pathetic condition." Hidan said.

"Itachi this is bad. If she refuses to eat, she might start eating dirt or even ants."

Itachi did not reply but signaled that when she comes out no one should look at her directly even if she looks. No talking or eye signals. Everyone should act like they are not interested.

Finally Kiara appeared from the bathroom. She looked much cleaner now. She was shaking as so many persons were standing in the room but to her relief none of them seemed to notice her.

Itachi kneeled over to Kiara. His red eyes met with her blue ones.

"Okay, now go to bed." Itachi said with a stern voice.

Kiara did not even wait for a second as she rushed towards the bed, but contrary to everyone's guesses she ducked straight under the bed and crawled far from their view. No one spoke for some time and Tobi finally broke the ice.

**"ARE ARE ARE SENAPI, SHE IS STILL ON SQUARE ONE…!"**

* * *

Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi left the room as Itachi looked at the sky. The night was still young and thanks to Kiara and her activity he had lost all of his sleep. Itachi continued to look at the sky. There was a fleet of thoughts that came to his mind. He almost forgot when was the last time he got angry and frustrated by a person that is not a ninja or shinobi.

It was a long time. He experienced this pain, anger and frustration. Long back, when he had a person that he cared with his life. His little brother….and now after such a long time, someone reminded him of those painful yet treasured memories….

**TO BE CONTIUED…..**


	8. Chap 4:2 More Stories From Little Den

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 4**

**MORE STORIES FROM THE LITTLE DEN**

**PART II**

These are the collection of stories that were made during Kiara's stay at her little den. In other words the area under Itachi's bed that is at present named her little den. After a series of not so good incidents let us see what all new stories await in the fate of Kiara.

**Akatsuki Base**

**Itachi's Bedroom**

**STORY III**

**Oh Radio…Tell Me Everything…You Know...**

Itachi was writing the report on the mission that was performed by Kisame. He was very uncomfortable as Kisame had to perform these missions solo, without any assistance. Even though Tobi was the only one available to assist Kisame. Kisame personally requested that under no circumstances must Tobi accompany with him, if not Akatsuki would lose another member.

Kisame actually liked this situation much more than Itachi as now he can show off all his skills and strength during the mission, a thing that was not possible when Itachi was around as he constantly told Kisame to control his aggression. However Itachi took up the job of writing the written report of every mission.

Kiara too was changed, not much but still a little change occurred to her after the incident with ants. She would often speak in a soft voice to Itachi and sometimes even Tobi when asked. However she refused to eat refused to sleep and refused to come out of the den. Until now…

* * *

**Kakuzu's Room**

"Kakuzu, can't you do this some other time?" Hidan asked impatiently.

Kakuzu did not reply.

"Fine, I thought maybe we could go out and find me some Jashin sacrifices." Hidan said again.

"Can't you see I am cleaning my room, Hidan?"

"You have to do this today?"

"It's my day off. Look at my room. All papers and stuff just piling up. I need to dispose the bulk."

Hidan looked at bit sad.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu's table; there was an old and somewhat broken radio on top of it. Surprised to see that his partner was interested in music, Hidan took that radio and examined it.

"I did not know you liked music, Kakuzu." Hidan said.

"I don't, I picked this up from one of the bounty missions very long ago. I thought it was an antique piece but it turned out to be a broken and old radio."

"It does not look that old, apart from being a little dusty" Hidan said picking the radio up.

He was right, the radio was dusty but it didn't look that old to be an antique or anything that Kakuzu would keep for long.

"It has not been used that much, to be specific I only remember using it once. The sound is not that great and, look Hidan, I am trying to do something here so—"

"Yeah yeah yeah, my partner is cleaning his room and I'm just a nuisance always. Okay Kakuzu clean as much as you want."

Hidan was just about to leave but he saw the radio on the desk, it was not the radio that caught his attention, but the symbol that was engraved in the back of the radio.

It was the symbol of Konohagakure or the village hidden in the leaves that was engraved on the back of the radio.

"What do we have here, I know this symbol. I have seen it somewhere." Hidan said.

"Now where did I see this symbol? I am pretty sure I saw this symbol."

"It is the symbol on Itachi san's forehead protector, Hidan. Don't you remember from where Itachi san comes from?" Kakuzu said without looking at Hidan.

Suddenly Hidan gave a sadistic smile.

**{"Wait till I show this to Itachi. Nothing like seeing his expression when being reminded about the village that he once lived."} Hidan.**

Hidan quickly grabbed the radio and went towards Itachi's room. He opened the door and saw Itachi who was reading a paper.

"Hi Hidan, how are you doing?"

"Itachi, do you remember this radio?" Hidan said to Itachi showing the radio towards him.

Itachi took the radio and examined it. He also examined the symbol of hidden leaf engraved on the back of the radio.

"No Hidan, I don't think this radio belongs to me."

"But the symbol matches your forehead protector; it even has that line striking the symbol showing missing Nin."

"I don't know why the someone would engrave hidden leaf's symbol and then strike it like a missing Nin symbol. Maybe someone just did for fun, or this radio belongs to someone who had a deep hatred for Konoha and who once was a part of Konoha."

"I wonder if it still works?" Itachi asked Hidan.

"Only one way to find out." Hidan said with excitement.

Before Itachi could even hand over the radio, Hidan just snatched the radio from Itachi's hand and then started looking for the power button.

"Hmm, this radio does have a volume button. But for some reason it is stuck on volume 2. I cannot move it to 0. I can however move it to 5. Where is the power button?"

* * *

Hidan took some time examining the radio and trying to find out where the power button could be. Finally he found out.

"There is the little devil, let us see what happens?" Hidan said with excitement.

"Hidan don't slam the finger into the button—"Itachi tried to say but was stopped as Hidan had already crammed his finger on the button.

Within the next second the power button breaks gets pushed deep into the radio. The radio erupts into life emitting a loud noise which forces Itachi to cover his ears with both hands.

"Hidan, shut it down!."

"Uh oh, I think I may have used too much power on the power switch. The darn thing is broken, I can't shut it off."

Hidan quickly uses the volume button to reduce the volume but the button gets stuck on volume 2.

"This volume button will go only till 2."

Itachi rubs his forehead.

"This radio sounded like a dying cat Hidan."

"Wait Itachi san. We just need to tune it. Here let me."

Again Itachi watched Hidan trying to get a station on the radio. Itachi was getting somewhat irritated as he had things to do rather than examining a ancient electronic garbage but he did not want to be rude to Hidan.

Hidan spend the next few minutes getting a radio station. But either the frequency was bad or there were no range. Finally he hit a radio station.

"Itachi san, look I finally got one."

Hidan turned up the volume of the radio. A voice spoke over the radio. It appeared to be pre-recorded.

**_"…and so…with great regret and sadness we announce that from here on our radio station will be shut down permanently. For all our subscribers we thank you for your support and encouragement. As a final gift we give you one last song. This is a pre-recorded message….."_**

Hidan looked at Itachi with a little confusion. Itachi merely smiled as how unlucky Hidan could get.

Suddenly a slow and smooth song was heard from the radio.

**"Oh Radio…***

** Tell me everything you know,**

**I like to sing with the radio**

** I like to play it real loud **

**I like to drive with the top down Rolling like thunder always drawing a crowd**

**Every Babe's gonna wanna piece of me yeah….**

** I stare into the mirror I like the things I see…."**

Itachi and Hidan stare at each other hearing the lyrics and also the music. The lyrics were kind of goofy but the music was okay. It was actually quite a while since they had heard music and a long time since they even touched a radio.

Hidan increased the volume a little more.

**"Oh Radio…**

** Tell me everything you know**

** I will believe you're every word Just tell me so**

**I see the look in their eyes…**

** I see desire in their lies, lies, lies, lies, lies. In their lies…"**

Hidan was actually bobbing his head to the music while Itachi patiently listened for the song to end. He actually wanted to hear some news about the ninja universe.

**_"…and so…with great regret and sadness we announce that from here on our radio station will be shut down permanently. For all our subscribers we thank you for your support and encouragement. As a final gift we give you one last song. This is a pre-recorded message….."_**

**"Oh…Radio…tell me everything you know…"**

"Hey this is the same message that I heard a little while ago and the same song repeated." Hidan said.

**_"It would seem Hidan that there is only one song playing in that particular station."_**

"Cheese, what a bummer, it would appear as if this radio is quite useless—"

Hidan's words were cut short as he saw a particular person slowly emerging from the cave under Itachi's bed. Hidan gave a wide smile as he saw Kiara crawling out under Itachi's bed.

* * *

"Well well well, the music draws the bitch out." Hidan said with a sarcastic smile.

Kiara looked at Hidan.

"What's the matter amnesia bitch?. Were you sleeping and did my music disturb you.?"

"Hidan, she is just a little girl. Can't you show latest some respect to her?" Itachi said with a little disdain in his voice.

"What respect should I give to bitches who come in sacks and get their asses impaled by my scythe and then—"

Hidan stopped as he saw Kiara's eyes staring at him.

**{Both Hidan and Kiara's eyes meet. Cartoonish sparks fly between both the eyes. Hidan lowers his head until he is dead close to Kiara's head. Both their eyes meet with even more intensity.}**

**"Tell you what bitch, you may win in a staring contest, but I bet you can't even land one blow on my body. Even when my eyes are CLOSED!"**

**Kiara just stared Hidan with a really angry expression, which seemed to make Hidan more exited. He closed his eyes and mockingly pointed his finger at his face urging Kiara to try and hit him.**

"Hidan, just stop this before someone gets hurt." Itachi said to Hidan.

_"Don't worry Itachi san. This bitch ain't got the balls to touch HIDAN, the legendary Jashin."_

Hidan waited for Kiara to strike but it did not happen. Finally he opened the eyes. Kiara was not there.

"Ha, that bitch ran away Itachi san. See I told you, THAT BITCH AINT GOT THE BALLS TO TOUCH ME."

**Hidan's joy was short-lived as he looked at the table to get the radio.**

**_{Comical outline of the radio appears on the table, suggesting there used to be a radio 5 seconds ago, now it is not.}_**

"HEY, BITCH HOW YOU DARE TAKE MY RADIO..! STEALING BITCH!"

**_"She may not have the balls Hidan, but she definitely has some brains. She came for the radio in the first place." _****Itachi said to Hidan trying to suppress the smile.**

"FUCK THAT! HEY BITCH I AM PERSONALLY GOING TO COME IN YOUR DEN AND WHOOP YOUR ASS OUT. GIVE ME BACK MY RADIO!"

"But didn't you say this radio is an absolute thrash just half an hour ago." Itachi said.

"Well, yes. But it is not her property. It is mine."

"Why do I get a feeling it is Kakuzu's?"

"Well, it is Kakuzu's. Well he was going to throw this away. So I took it."

"So strictly speaking it is not yours."

"Still strictly speaking that is not the property of the bitch."

"Leave it Hidan. You are going to declare a battle with a little girl over a radio."

Hidan looked down for a while. Finally he spoke.

"Listen up bitch, that radio does not have an 'off' button. I broke it. Sooner or later the battery will run down. Let us see what you do then."

Hidan walked out of the room. Itachi closed the door. He sat on the chair and picked the paper. As he was about to read it a sound floated from beneath his bed.

**"Oh Radio…**

** Tell me everything you know**

** I will believe you're every word Just tell me so**

**I see the look in their eyes…"**

"So you like music huh, Kiara." Itachi said.

There was a small squeal of 'yes' from beneath the bed. Itachi gave a smile. He started to read the paper.

* * *

**Night:**

Itachi turned off the table lamp. He was feeling sleepy. He gave a long yawn. It was almost bed time. There was still the music of Oh radio…tell me everything you know… playing in the background.

"You know Kiara, how are you going to sleep with that song playing nonstop?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. You don't sleep fearing that someone would come and pick you up right away."

Itachi smiled as Kiara was still stubborn about some things. However there was no way he was going to sleep with Oh Radio playing in the background.

He pulled out his drawer and took out some cotton. Itachi made two small balls and slowly stuffed it in both of his ears. It was not that great, he could still hear some faint words in the background.

"Good night Kiara."

Itachi pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes.

…."Good night Itachi…senpai…." Was a faint voice Itachi heard as he drifted off to sleep.

**"Oh Radio…**

** Tell me everything you know…."**

* * *

**STORY III**

**Lords Must Be Crazy**

It was raining heavily outside. The rain drops fell to the earth like little rocks shattering the mud all over it. Streams of water flew all over the place with rain falling as heavy as it could be. Even in Akatsuki base the fury of the rain was felt. There were strong winds outside that forced the Akatsuki members to close their windows.

The rain was just one thing. There were few others things too that were raging along with the rain, they were thunder and lightning. The thunder roared to such an extent that even the rooms of the Akatsuki base vibrated slowly with its intensity. The lightning too was no worse. It almost looked like the room was haunted as lighting flashed through the windows to such brightness.

Most of the members were busy eating their lunch. Some members were busy working down. Orochimaru and Sasori were some of them. Zetsu had still not returned from his missions and Kakuzu had gone on a solo mission and was stuck due to this rain.

One particular member was having a time of her lifetime. It was Kiara.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

"Nice weather, huh Itachi." Kisame asked as he ate his lunch.

"I have seen worse, Kisame." Itachi replied.

"It has been a while since we enjoyed rain." Deidara replied.

"How is the bitch doing?" Hidan asked to Itachi.

"Hidan!. Is this all you can ask the whole time?" Kakuzu shouted.

"What, I am asking whether she is okay or not."

"She is fine Hidan and I don't think she is a bitch. Her name is Kiara." Itachi said.

"Whatever." Hidan said.

"Oh no, there he comes." Kisame said as he quickly turned to concentrate on his lunch.

Itachi looked and saw Tobi running towards him with his hands flailing.

"Are are Itachi senpai, do you know what happened?."

Hidan rolled his eyes, Kakuzu closed his eyes. Deidara hid his eyes in his hair as Tobi approached.

"No Tobi, what happened?"

"I was just passing through Itachi senpai's room, I was just passing, but suddenly I felt something."

"What would that be, Tobi?."

"I wanted to see Kiara chan, so I peeped through the key hole."

"You peeped through the keyhole. Why not just open the door?"

"But in that way Kiara chan will know I am there. So Itachi senpai, you know what happened."

"No"

**_"Kiara chan is too much terrified. Every time the lightning strikes and thunder roars, she cries and crawls from one end to the other."_**

"Ha, the bitch is afraid of something finally." Hidan smirked.

"Are you sure Tobi." Itachi asked with a little concern.

"Yes senpai. She is too terrified as—"

Tobi's word were cut short as a really really big lightning struck with such an intensity that for a few seconds the eyes of most members were blinded by the light which was followed by such an thunderous thunder that almost made the plates vibrate.

Suddenly there was a ear splitting scream that came from Itachi's room. Within the next second Itachi stood up with his heart missing a beat.

Within the next second the door busted open and Kiara came out running. She was shaking like a leaf caught in the storm. Long streams of tears ran through her cheeks as she rushed towards Itachi. Itachi for a second or two stayed perfectly still as he saw Kiara running towards him.

* * *

**_Kiara rushes straight at Itachi, but instead of hugging him or holding his hand. Kiara ducks straight under the cloak of Itachi._**

"Are are are Itachi senpai, Kiara is under your coat. The coat has become her little den.".

A moment passes and the silence is broken with Hidan laughing with such an extent that he almost fell out of the chair.

"The bitch definitely has a talent for getting 'under' things!" Hidan laughed.

Itachi shuts his eye for one second trying to calm himself down.

"Kiara, my coat may seem like a den for you but I assure you it is not. Now I know you are spooked by the rain and lighting. But get out from under my coat right now."

Slowly Kiara crawls out of Itachi's long coat. She was crying with tears running from her cheeks. Her hair was also somewhat messed.

Itachi slowly picked Kiara up and patted on her back, trying to calm her down. Kiara closed her eyes as more lightning happened.

"Are are are_" Tobi tried to say something but was quickly stopped as Itachi signaled Tobi not to talk.

"Now Kiara, I see that you are too spooked to go to your room right."

Kiara nodded her head as he clung on to Itachi with fear and terror.

"Now here is what I can do, I can go to the room and draw the curtains and also do a jutsu to prevent the light and sound vibrations from entering. Is that okay."

Kiara again nodded.

"Okay, the problem is, you cannot be in the room when this jutsu is being activated. So till I return will you stay here." Itachi said.

Kiara opened her eyes. She looked confused.

"Stay…?"

"Yes, you can stay here right."

"Tobi will carry Kiara chan_" Tobi said as he spread his arms towards Kiara. But actually it freaked Kiara even more as his mask looked even frightening with the lighting.

"I cannot carry you and do the jutsu at the same time Kiara. Either you can stay with one of us or forget going to your room."

"Now whom do you want to stay with for the current being." Itachi asked Kiara again.

Kiara looked around. Hidan was smiling at her with a sadistic way. Kakuzu had already left as he knew if she even comes near him she will be spooked to such an extent. Kisame was busy finishing of his lunch. Deidara was looking at Kiara.

* * *

'

I want to go…." Kiara said.

"Yeah, carry on…you want to go..." Itachi said.

**_"That lady over there with the yellow hair." Kiara said._**

**{Sweat drops appear on all Akatsuki members. Hidan throws to such a fit of laughter that his chair falls down. A big angry mark appears on the forehead of Deidara.}**

"Are are are Deidara senpai is a guy, Kiara chan." Tobi spoke.

Kiara looks at Tobi and again at Itachi who had his lips tightly shut.

Kiara slowly crawls down from Itachi's lap and stands near Tobi.

"Deidara, just for 5 minutes take care of her. I will be back right away." Itachi said.

"Fine, Itachi." Deidara said as he moved towards Kiara.

**Itachi's Room**

Itachi closed the room. The windows were closed but they were not bolted. There was also fierce lighting coming from the windows. Itachi drew the curtains and minimized the light coming from outside. He then stood in the middle of the room to do the jutsu.

Just when was about to do the jutsu, he heard Kiara's scream again followed by Tobi's voice.

**"Are are are Kiara, that is nothing to fear. Deidara senpai has a lot of mouths in his body!"**

**"FUCK OFF TOBI, I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"**

**"OH JASHIN LORD…I MIGHT JUST DIE LAUGHING…!"**

Itachi closed his eyes.

"Kiara…..for how long do you intend to punish me for helping you…?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PS-**

**Oh Radio Mp3 is available on world wide net throughout the ninja world.**


	9. Chapter 4:3 Short Stories From Little De

**To my dear readers:**

**I have noticed that barely a few reviews are written for every chapter. Please my readers, I am not forcing you in any way but please support me by giving me at least one review per chapter….**

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 4**

**PART III**

"Are you sure Kisame, I am still under suspension for attacking-"

**_"I know, but for this mission you are absolutely necessary. No other way Itachi."_**

"Can't you do it without me?"

"I would if I could, just no good; unless I have two sharningan eyes like yours Itachi."

"What about Pein?"

"Already talked to him, he is granting an exception for this mission."

"How much time will it take, Kisame?"

"If I am increasingly optimistic it would take less than a week."

"A week? Kisame is this a marathon mission?"

"Sorry Itachi. We need to do this. Akatsuki has accepted this mission. The mission requires the use of your sharingan and we will need to travel a long distance."

"What about Kiara?"

"Come on, she has learned to adapt pretty much with you. She will be fine with the rest. They all agreed to babysit her till you return."

"Fine…"

**Sometime later:**

"Kiara?"

"Y-yes, Itachi senpai?"

"I am going out on a mission. It will take some days before I return. Other senpai's have agreed to take care of you."

"Promise me, you will not do anything silly or bad."

"I promise….Itachi senpai."

"Good bye Kiara."

"Goodbye Itachi senpai."

* * *

**SHORT STORIES FROM THE LITTLE DEN**

**HELLO YELLOW…..DEIDARA FELLOW**

Deiara opened the door. It was early in the morning and he was chosen to babysit Kiara this time. Despite the protests from Tobi who wanted to babysit Kiara, Deidara was chosen. Deidara was not sure whether he was the perfect man for the job, as the last time Kiara totally freaked out seeing his mouths in his hands.

"Kiara chan, I have come."

Deidara looked as a small girl crawled out of the little den under Itachi's bed. She looked at the yellow haired Akatsuki sitting on the chair next to the bed. Deidara sat with his arms folded.

"How is Kiara chan doing?"

Kiara answered in a soft tone. "I am fine…Deidara senpai."

Deidara rolled his eyes; he had a long task ahead of him.

"Kiara, I am going to—"

Deidara's voice was cut short as Kiara hugged him.

"Wha-, what's the matter?"

Kiara looked at Deidara with little tears slowly filling her eyes.

"I am sorry, Deidara senpai. Last time I treated Deidara senpai like—"

**{Freak…} Deidara thought.**

Deidara waited as Kiara looked down in shame and was trying her best to say what she had in her mind.

"I should not have screamed and run away from Deidara senpai. I saw my senpai's hands got scared."

Deidara let out a sigh and turned his palm. People have always freaked out seeing his hand mouths.

**_"B-but, who am I, what right do I have to treat Deidara senpai like that. What does that make me senpai?"_**

Deidara slowly took the little girl and placed on her lap. He slowly wiped the tears trickling off her cheeks.

"I am so sorry….senpai. I am so sorry Deidara senpai…I am sorry for hurting you…"

"It's okay Kiara; I know you did not do it on purpose. It happens."

"Will Deidara senapai forgive Kiara?" Kiara said as she took Deidara's palm and hugged it.

"Yes, but on one condition Kiara."

"Senpai—"

**_"From now onwards, be a little more cheerful."_**

Kiara nodded her head and hugged Deidara as Deidara stroked her head.

**Some Time Later:**

"Kiara chan, my time is up. I got to go. Lots of work to do."

Deidara was about to close the door but heard Kiara's voice.

"Deidara senpai—"

"Yes Kiara?"

**_"Can I call Deidara senpai…..Deida senpai?"_**

Deidara gave a chuckle.

"Yes you can.

"Bye Kiara."

"Bye Deida senpai."

* * *

**TOY STORY**

Sasori looked at the person who had fallen asleep on the floor. It was a little girl who had crumpled and was sleeping soundly near the bed of Itachi. Sasori slowly picked the little girl up without waking her up and laid her on Itachi's bed.

**_{Well…this is Déjà…} Sasori_**

"Oh well, that much less work for me. I can work on repairing my damaged puppet part."

Sasori suddenly turned his head towards Kiara who had shifted towards the other side.

"Is she sleeping or pretending to be asleep?"

"Does she intend to see my puppet parts?"

"Hmmm…."

"Very suspicious…"

Sasori extended his face until it just touched her hair and glared at her for Solid 10 minutes. If she was faking she would sure open her eyes. But the little girl slept soundly. Disappointed Sasori slowly withdrew his head…

**_But wait! One of her strands of hair got stuck between his puppet parts!_**

**{Well this is bad} Sasori**

**10 Minutes Later:**

"If I move fast, her hair will tear and she will wake up screaming."

**20 Minutes Later:**

"If I use my weapons, the poison would drip on her body and she will be poisoned."

**30 Minutes Later:**

"Summoning Jutsu! Another puppet to cut her hair."

**31 Minutes Later:**

"Mission successful, I have successfully managed to untangle myself from her long hair. Now about that-"

**32 Minutes Later:**

"Oh great, her hair got stuck in my summoned puppet!"

**33 Minutes Later:**

**_"Summoning Jutsu! Another puppet to free the previously summoned puppet!"_**

**Many Many Minutes Later:**

"Sorry Sasori senpai—"

"You should cut your hair Kiara. It is long and it is very tangling"

"Sasori senpai likes puppets a lot, isn't it senpai?"

"Who told you that Kiara?"

"Itachi senpai."

"Oh did he?"

"He said Sasori senpai was so lonely when he was a little kid, just like me. He made beautiful puppet figures that made him smile."

Sasori looked down.

**{Memories flying through his mind like leaves. One of the leaves shows a little Sasori being hugged by his puppet parents. The young Sasori cries as he hugs his parents back, wishing they were real and not just puppets…}**

"Sasori senpai? Are you okay?"

Sasori slowly looks at Kiara. He caresses the forehead of Kiara with his puppet hands. He looks into the blue eyes of Kiara. He sees his puppet reflection.

"No puppet can replace a human Kiara, nor can it make a human smile."

Kiara just looked at Sasori unable to grasp what he was saying.

**_"A puppet does not feel emotion, it does not laugh, it does not cry, it has no heart, nor does it have a soul. It just feels nothing. It has neither friends nor family."_**

"Puppets live as long as their master wants to. They die whenever their master wants to."

Sasori slowly gave a small head butt on Kiara's forehead.

"Ouch Sasori senpai!" Kiara said slowly rubbing her forehead. She slowly rubbed her head on Sasori's arm simply.

**_"Puppets don't feel pain too Kiara…."_**

* * *

**WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE…?**

Kakuzu slowly opened the door. He saw Kiara looking at him and smiling.

"Hai Kakuzu senpai…how are you doing?"

Kakuzu closed the door. He was carrying a big suitcase on his right hand.

"Not good Kiara…"

Kiara did not expect that answer. Unable to determine what she should say to Kakuzu she slowly looked as he drew a table near her bed and placed that suitcase on top of the table.

"Wh-what are you doing Kakuzu senpai" Kiara asked as she could understand what was going on.

"I have work to do Kiara…I have to make many allocations, plan on the future expenses, Diversify the various activities?"Kakuzu said coldly.

"Oh...okay…Can I help in any way…" Kiara asked simply.

"Nothing sweetie…you just tell me when you need something and ill just be there…savvy?"

"Okay…Kakuzu senpai" Kiara said.

Kiara watched Kakuzu as he slowly opened his briefcase. Slowly he started taking stacks and stacks of money wrapped in plastic. He also took some papers from the suitcase along with pencil, ruler, eraser and a calculator.

Kiara watched as Kakuzu started opening each packet. Slowly counting the money and slowly allocating it in different denominations. He was constantly checking the quality of the notes ensuring that they are not fake.

Kakuzu looked at Kiara watching what he is doing with great interest. Her eyes widened.

Kakuzu let out a small smirk.

"Whats the matter sweetie, bet you didn't see this much amount of money…? Ha in your life? Are you thinking about slowly taking one or two notes without me noticing…?"

"No...No…! Kakuzu senpai…I would never…ever…steal…I was just looking…that's all…"

Kiara said in panic. She had not expected Kakuzu would doubt her for just looking..

"Kakuzu…senpai…" Kiara said muttered as she looked down embarrassingly.

Kakuzu spent the next half an hour counting and allocating the currency. He also prepared my tables and started calculating various expenses and incomes. Kiara watched all this with great interest.

"Aha, there it is." Kakuzu said as he pulled out a note and showed it to Kiara.

"Um, what is it Kakuzu senpai?"

"It's a fake note."

"See Kiara, this is one reason why I count all the notes individually."

Kiara nodded her head.

"Someone cheated on you Kakuzu senpai?"

"Well usually I count the notes on the spot, but for this bunch I had to escape within 5 seconds—"

**_Kakuzu's quickly cut his words as he was about to say information about that night in which they killed Daimyo Tado. These notes were recovered from that mess. One could say one of the things they found along with the notes was the little girl sitting in front of him_**

"So the person who gave you this note, cheated on you Kakuzu senpai?"

"Well, normally it does not happen, but wanna know what I would do when it happens."

Kiara shook his head.

"Kakuzu slowly moved near Kiara. There was a low growl that emerged from deep within his body."

"Wha-what is that Kakuzu senpai?" Kiara said as a shiver of fear travelled through her spine after hearing a demonic like voice.

"Does it sound human?"

Kiara shook her head indicating that it was nowhere near human.

**_"See after most people hear this sound, they would run holding a particular thing with both their hands."_**

**_"The money Kakuzu senapai?"_**

**_"No little one, their _****LIFE****_!"_**

Kakuzu gave a chuckle but Kiara gave a hard gulp with a sweat drop appearing behind her back.

* * *

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

Kiara slowly crawled under the little den. She was feeling a lot bored and sad since she was missing Itachi. She felt comfortable when he was around. Even though most of the time she spend in her little den, she felt secure when she saw Itachi doing his work.

Kiara was feeling sleepy. She slowly moved to turned towards one end of the wall, she was had actually decided to close her eyes for some time and wait till next senpai comes. If she was not wrong according to Kakuzu senapi, his partner Hidan would be coming to babysit her. Kiara turned towards the wall.

**{Two distinct eyes look at Kiara. It almost looks like a head that had emerged deep from the floor. It looked like human with one side painted in black and the other side in white. His eyes were also yellowish and he looked like he actually was two persons in one body}**

Few seconds pass Kiara looked at the person in front of her, unable to even react. Her entire body freeze with fear as well as shock.

**"Howdy?" The black portion of the body spoke.**

**{Big sweat drop appears behind Kiara's head}**

"Uh-oh, did we scare her?" White Zetsu spoke.

* * *

**WHAT LIES ABOVE**

The door opened with a loud bang as Hidan used his feet to kick it open. He looked like he was full of energy as well as excitement but he also looked really pissed off as to having to come to this room.

"Hey there Amnesia Bitch, how are you-"

Hidans words were cut short as he saw the sight in front of him. The bed was literally pushed to the middle of the room. The mattress and the bed sheet were tossed aside. One of the pillow covers was ripped. Hidan looked around the room. There was no sign of Kiara.

"Don't tell me, did that bitch hang herself using the fan again?"

**Hidan looked up and his jaw fell open as he saw the sight in front of him. There was Kiara all right but this time she had not hanged herself. She was literally sitting on the fan petals and clutching the long rod of the fan with her life. She was also shivering with fear and terror.**

"Amnesia, are you okay?" Hidan asked Kiara.

**_"M-Mons-ter, Hida-n sen-pai, b-black an-nd whit-te mons-ster. Under m-my be-d" Kiara stammered to say as she was shaking like anything. Kiara pointed towards the bed._**

**{What on earth is this bitch saying and how on earth did she get up this high. Something must have scared the daylights out of her}**

Hidan slowly kneeled down the bed and lifted the covers. His expression immediately changed as he saw Zetsu who's head was sticking out of the floor.

**"Howdy Hidan?" Black Zetsu**

"What the fuck are you doing here Zetsu?" Hidan asked.

"We met Itachi san during the mission and he told us to check on Kiara, just to make sure she does not do anything drastic." White Zetsu.

"You did something really drastic. You scared the living $%# out of her. She has only heard about you Zetsu, she has not seen you at once."

**"We were doing what Itachi san requested us to do" Black Zetsu**

"I really think what he meant was that to check on her and not let her see you while checking on her."

Zetsu nodded as Hidan spoke to him.

"Okay, first thing she needs to get down from the fan, I don't know when the fan is going to break and that bitch is going to fall down."

"Got it." White Setsu.

"Alone, a walking talking cactus might be the last thing she ever want to see at this point. You go back to where you came from Zetsu and let me handle it."

Zetsu did a little expression as he did not like his description given by Hidan but he slowly disappeared in the floor.

Hidan got up. Kiara was still looking at him with terror in her face.

"D-id, sen-npai see that mon-monster?"

Hidan gave an angry expression. " There is no monster or creature inside this. You simply imagined things and scared yourself."

"N-no senp-ai. It was re-real. I s-saw hi-him!."

"Well why on earth am I not able to see him?"

Kiara looked down doubting whether she had really imagined him.

"But then who was Hidan senpai talking to?"

"Umm I was just talking to myself and see if the monster would hear me and come out."

"Now come down this instant before that darn fan breaks."

Kiara looked down, it was indeed a long height and there was no way she could jump.

"I can't Hidan senpai, I am scared."

"Well, how on earth did you get up there?" Hidan shouted.

"I don't know, I just—"

Hidan rolled his eyes as he was getting angry. He finally took his triple bladed scythe and tossed upwards. The blade landed a near the fan.

"Hey amnesia, just grab on to one end of that blade and then I will pull you back."

Kiara nodded her head and grabbed on to the long handle of the blade. In an instant Hidan pulled his blade causing Kiara to jerk and fall down fast. But before she landed on the ground straight Hidan caught her with his hands.

"Gotcha." Hidan said.

"Thanks Hidan senpai." Kiara said.

"Don't flatter yourself Amnesia." Hidan said and he slowly placed Kiara on the bed.

"Now I am going to read some books and I want you to be fucking quiet as possible. Got it?" Hidan said.

Kiara nodded her head.

As Hidan reached for the books near his blade, he noticed a tiny drop of blood on the side of the scythe. Within an instant before he could stop himself Hidan scooped the blood drop and tasted it.

"Hey amnesia is this your blood?"

Hidan turned to Kiara who was looking at him as if her eyes had just popped out of her socket. Her jaw was dropped and she was looking at him with that terror face from before.

**{Why is the bitch staring as if she had seen a monster?}**

Hidan looked down and realized instantly.

**{Oh fuck me, I have changed my color. It's now black and white}**

**_"Listen Kiara, I am not that black and white monster okay. I am a different black and white—"_**

Hidan did not even had to complete sentence as Kiara jumped out of the bed and rushed out screaming. She met Deidara who was talking to Sasori on the main hall. She jumped on Deidara and hugged him.

**_"DEIDA SENPAI….DEIDA SENPAI…BLACK AND WHITE MONSTERS IN MY ROOM!...HELP ME…DEIDA SENPAI..!."_**

Deidara picked her up and patted her to calm her down.

"I don't think we have monsters here, right master Sasori?" Deidara asked as he caressed Kiara.

"I don't know, these days anything seems to come from anywhere." Sasori said as he looked at Itachi's room.

Hidan sat on the table with his hand covering his face.

**"Seem's like I am not the only black and white guy in Akatsuki, right Hidan?" Black Zetsu**

Hidan did not reply as his entire mood was spoilt. He had one thing and only one thing in his mind.

**"DARN IT ITACHI, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO COME BACK…..?"**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chap 4:4 Final Stories From Little Den

**To my dear readers:**

**I have noticed that barely a few reviews are written for every chapter. Please my readers, I am not forcing you in any way but please support me by giving me at least one review per chapter….**

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 4**

**PART IV**

Itachi slowly opened the door. He was tired and exhausted but for some reason as soon as he entered the room something seemed to zap all the tiredness and exhaustion or it should be said it was 'someone'. Kiara was sitting on Itachi's chair with her legs crumpled up. She was taking a short nap but as soon as she heard the door open and saw Itachi's face Kiara almost jumped out from the chair.

"Gotcha". Itachi said as he quickly grabbed Kiara from falling.

Kiara looked at Itachi, her eyes filled with tears of joy. She was counting each and every day, praying for Itachi to finish the mission as soon as possible and return. Kiara tried to say something to Itachi but ultimately hugged him.

"Itachi senpai, I'm so happy to see you. Do you know how many days it has been senpai?" Kiara said.

Itachi just gave a small smile with his eyes closed as he patted Kiara, trying to calm her down from the joy and excitement.

"I have so many things to say to Itachi senpai." Kiara said.

Itachi rubbed Kiara's forehead ruffling her hair.

He was tired and exhausted but somehow he was finding it very hard to refuse as Kiara was so excited and happy and seemed like she had an epic adventure tale for the past days.

* * *

**40 Minutes Later**

"I was so scared then, I never thought Hidan senpai can change colors like that. I was so scared I ran from the room and hugged Deida senpai."

**"****_Kakuzu senpai later told me it was nothing to be afraid of. Hidan senpai believed in a religion called Jashinism. It seems that it is devoted to persons who take their journey with the pain and suffering. I didn't know it seemed so weird but then I was like—"_**

Kiara looked at Itachi who was sitting on the chair facing Kiara who was sitting on the table. Both of his hands were supporting his head and Itachi's long hair was covering both his eyes.

"Umm, Itachi senpai. Are you awake?"

Itachi's only response was a small voice of snoring making his head slowly shake.

Kiara immediately realized that Itachi was way too tired but still he did not want to disappoint her so he was listening.

**{What are you doing Kiara? You should know better than anyone Itachi senpai is too tired for anything. Still he listened to all those things. You should let him at least sleep; it looks like he has not had sleep for days.}**

Kiara slowly took the pillow from Itachi' bed and placed it near Itachi's hands. She removed both hands making Itachi's head rest on the pillow. Itachi's head shifted to other side.

Kiara stood up and was getting ready to go to her den.

**{Kiara looks at Itachi who was sleeping soundly. She goes near him and looks at his face. Wasn't he the one who actually saved her life, from Hidan, Orochimaru, and even pein? Kiara tenderly gives a small kiss on Itachi's cheek and says "sorry Itachi senpai."**

* * *

**FINAL STORIES FROM KIARA'S LITTLE DEN**

**CHILD'S PLAY**

Some days have passed since Itachi came back from the mission. The mission was a success; the only problem was that the mission required Itachi and Kisame to travel long distances and that too by foot. Itachi was feeling good, on the way back from the mission they did little shopping in the neighboring town.

One of the things Itachi bought was a nice white dress for Kiara. it suited her perfectly and she seemed really happy about it. But anything compared to Orochimaru's young lab coat looked better. Kisame bought a nice fishbowl along with many varieties of fish food. He also bought something called 'sword shine' which he claimed to make his 'samehada' as shiny as a diamond although Itachi strongly believed that Kisame just lost some money on a useless potion.

**ITACHI'S ROOM:**

Itachi was writing the report about the mission when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's not locked." Itachi said as he continued to write.

It was Hidan and Toby.

"How are you doing Itachi, you looked a lot tired? Is that bitch still annoying you?" Hidan asked.

"Don't talk like that about Kiara chan, Hidan senpai. She is a sweet girl." Tobi defended.

"Keep talking like that Tobi and I might have to kill you."

"What do you want Hidan?"

**"Well, Kakuzu just had a call from Pein and he wants him to visit Amegakure. It is about Kiara. it seems your baby sitting days are coming to an end."**

Itachi quickly stopped writing and turned towards Hidan. There was a sense of panic in his eyes.

"Oh no, what is going to happen to Kiara chan?" Tobi said.

"Well we just have to wait and watch. Speaking of which is that bitch still under your bed Itachi. I could hear the bloody _Oh radio song emerging underneath. How on earth do you sleep at night? Do you stuff your ears with cotton or what?"_

"Kiara chan only listens to that one song in that radio; she does not like any other song." Tobi said

"That's because that fucking radio is tuned to only one station and one song." Hidan said.

Hidan and Tobi stayed in the room for some time discussing the mission aspects and how did it go. Sometime later the sound from the radio died down and now there was total silence

"Huh, looks that old radio just ran out of its batteries." Hidan said.

At that precise moment Kiara emerged from the den. She was holding the radio in her hands. Itachi turned towards Kiara who had a sad face.

"Hey Amnesia bitch, is the beat box finally dead?" Hidan asked Kiara for which he received an angry stare from Kiara.

"What's the matter Kiara? Oh your radio won't work is it?"

Kiara nodded her head.

"Well, let me see that. I am sure I have some—"

* * *

**{Within an instant Hidan snatches the radio from Itachi's hand. Itachi says Hidan what are you doing. But the next moment Hidan throws the radio straight at the wall. The radio hits on the wall, breaking into two different pieces. Metal as well as plastic parts emerge from the two parts falling down.}**

"HIDAN, HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!" Itachi shouts at Hidan.

"Oh no, that's Kiara chans radio." Tobi said with his hands on his face.

Hidan ignores Itachi and points towards Kiara who was looking at the radio in a state of shock.

**_"Remember bitch when you made a complete fool of me and snatched the radio that was MY FUCKING RADIO. WELL NOW I HAVE REPAID THAT INSULT WITH INTEREST!" Hidan shouted at Kiara}_**

**_{Kiara's eyes fills with tears as she sees her favorite item lying on the ground broken into two pieces. In an instant Kiara grabs a Kunai from Itachi's pocket and lashes straight at Hidan._**

**_ Before Hidan has time to react Kiara had already thrown the Kunai. Tobi who was in-between Hidan and Kunai allows Kunai to pass through him just in time. The kunai hits Hidan inches from his left eye.}_**

**"MOTHER FUC-%$# WHORE BITCH! YOU COULD HAVE POPPED MY EYE OUT! DIE AMNESIA SLUT BITCH!"** Hidan screamed as his made his triple bladed scythe race towards Kiara.

**"I ALMOST KILLED YOU ONCE, NOW I WILL COMPLETELY RIP YOU APART WHORE!"**

With exceptional skill and timing Itachi blocks that blade and makes the blade hit a few distance away from Kiara who was just standing there waiting for the blade. Tobi catches Hidan to prevent him from further attacking Kiara.

**Many Minutes Later:**

Itachi slowly stroked Kiara's forehead trying to calm her down. Kiara was sobbing uncontrollably on Itachi's pillow.

"What were you thinking Kiara, did you had a death wish or something."

Kiara did not reply but continued crying heavily, she pulled away Itachi's arm indicating that she is still angry and sad.

"Kiara I am not defending Hidan. What he did was wrong, but you know him right. You know what kind of mind and personality he has. Then why did you have to come right in front of him with your radio."

"M-my ra-dd-io gone, for-ev-vr..." Kiara continued to sob.

"It was not your radio Kiara. It actually belonged to Kakuzu, he gave it to Hidan. You just took it from him."

Itachi continued to console Kiara but it was not working very well. Finally Kiara stopped sobbing after sometime but had a terrible throat pain as well as extremely red and puffy cheeks. Itachi wiped off her tears and helped her to crawl under her den.

"Kiara radio is not a thing that is rare in this world. It is not expensive also. Let me see. The next time I go out for a mission I will look for a radio."

Kiara did not reply to that but Itachi could feel she was really really hurt from inside.

Itachi slowly got up. He wanted to meet Kakuzu and find out as to what reason Pein had sudden change in plans. As he was leaving the room Itachi heard a small voice.

* * *

**_"Itachi senpai..."_**

**_"Yes Kiara."_**

**_"I want to go home..."_**

**_"Kiara, do you know where your home is?"_**

**_"I want to go from here. I want to go somewhere, anywhere. I want to get out from this place."_**

**_"Kiara…I. I am not supposed to say these things. But until our leader decides you have to—"_**

Itachi stopped as he felt Kiara sobbing again. Suddenly Itachi remembered that he had infact brought an extra packet of chicken noodles with rice dumplings. It was in his bag. He quickly took it out.

"Hey Kiara, you know what. I bet you are really hungry. So how about some fresh noodles with rice dumplings?"

"Here, it is fresh and it is not every day you get to eat such tasty noodles. I tried it and it is fantastic."

Itachi kneeled in front of the bed and slowly handed out the packet to Kiara. He watched as she opened the package. There was a really delicious smell of noodles.

"Okay, I guess I will be off. There is fork and spoon inside so need to wash your hands." Itachi said as he left the room.

* * *

**SOME HOURS LATER:**

Itachi opened the door. He had a just returned from Kakuzu's room. He was not happy with what Kakuzu told him. Also Kakuzu was not happy with what Hidan did but he assured Itachi it would be counted as one more reason for him to kill Hidan.

"Kiara, did you enjoy the noodles or what—"

**_Itachi's words were cut short as he saw something emerging slowly from the den. It was a thick liquid red in color. It was Kiara's blood slowly making a pool on the ground._**

"Oh no…" Itachi said to himself.

Within the next second Itachi raised the bed to one side. The noodles, the rice dumplings all were kept intact. Kiara had collapsed on the far side of the bed on her own pool of blood. In an instant Itachi grabbed Kiara and turned her towards him.

Kiara had cut both the veins in the hands. Blood was flowing profusely from both her hands. Itachi got the shock of his life as he saw something that was sticking out from her chest. It was the fork. Kiara had thursted the fork deep inside her chest.

"TOBI!" Itachi called.

"What's the matter senpai, OH NO KIARA CHAN!" Tobi said as he arrived in an instant.

"GET OROCHIMARU!" Itachi shouted.

Itachi shook Kiara's head hoping to get a reaction. But Kiara just lay there in his arms with boys eyes closed and with a calm expression.

"Don't you die on me Kiara." Itachi said as he hugged Kiara.

Kiara just lay there in the arms of Itachi, with blood leaking from her chest as well as two hands. She did not complain as it was not Itachi's fault. She just gave up on living, that's all. She wanted a way out. Finally it would appear that she has succeeded in it.

** TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chap 4:5 Final Stories From Little Den

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 4**

**PART V**

**Story So Far:**

Akatsuki is given a contract to assassinate Lord Daimyo Tado. The mission is carried out successfully by Hidan and Kakuzu. They return with Daimyo's head as well as sacks of money he promised them if they let him go. It turns out there something in one of those bags other than money. It was a little girl who was unconscious and barely knew anything about her past.

Itachi saves the little girl from certain death. After a suicide attempt under the care of Orochimaru, Itachi takes care of the little girl. She is named Kiara meaning bright and famous. Kiara finds refuge under Itachi's bed which she calls her little den. After several adventures with various Akatsuki members namely Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu, things took a worse turn as Kiara attempted one more suicide attempt due to Hidan destroying her favorite radio.

Also Itachi is hinted that his baby sitting days are coming to an end and Kakuzu has just left for Amegakure to decide on the future of Kiara. What will happen now? What news will Kakuzu bring? Will Akatsuki 'Keep' her or will they 'Kill her'. Will she be allowed to 'Stay' or will she be put to 'Sleep' forever. Read on….

* * *

** FINAL STORIES FROM KIARA'S LITTLE DEN **

Kiara slowly opened her eyes. A line of light appeared from the darkness as she opened her eyes. The line grew and light filled her entire eyes. Everything appeared blurry at first. She could see a strong light like the sun above her, suddenly a dark shadow blocked that light, and it looked like a person who was looking at her. She could see two distinct red colored orbs looking at her. As well as a blurry voices.

**_"What's that covering her eyes?"_**

**_"Nictitating Membrane"_**

**_"Speak English"_**

**_"It's like the eyes of crocodile. A layer of skin covers the eye to protect it from dust. It's found mainly in reptiles and she may be the first one that I have encountered that has this ability."_**

**_"Is she going to be all right?"_**

**_"Well it depends. I have done my best. Let us hope she does her best. The wounds are not fatal. Gotta hand it to that girl, how on earth did she manage to thrust a fork in her chest. Nice going Itachi."_**

**_"Listen Orochimaru I thank you for healing her, but—"_**

**_"Is the bitch dead, Orochimaru?"_**

**_"I wish she was Hidan. It appears she survived."_**

**_"Hidan, she is slowly regaining consciousness. Just leave her alone."_**

**_"Sure, I have no problems with that Amnesia, at least for now…"_**

**_"Itachi you need to tie her up. Just to be on the safe side. Let me assist you. My threads are really strong and they can be adjusted."_**

**_"Oh please Kakuzu, don't go on trying to be a nice guy"_**

**_"Shut up Hidan."_**

**_"Oh poor Kiara chan. Tobi feels bad."_**

**_"Come on Tobi, let us go. We got stuff to do. Hmm.."_**

* * *

**HOMEALONE **

Kiara was looking at the bed sheet. Almost an hour had passed since she fully woke up. She was in Itachi's bed. Kiara looked around. She was tied to the bed. Both her hands and feet were tied by some sort of living rope or something. Every time she moved even a bit the rope tightened.

When Kiara woke up Itachi was sitting near her. His face was the first thing she saw when she woke up. Yet as soon as she said 'Itachi senpai', Itachi quietly got up and went outside the room. His face was expressionless but Kiara burst into tears. She was feeling ashamed at herself having to face her senpai after she almost died in his room.

Kiara managed to sit somehow at the cost of having the rope more tightened around her hands and legs. She looked at the bed sheet not knowing what to do next.

**Many Minutes Later**

There was a small sound as the door opened as Itachi entered the room. Kiara did not turn to look as she had not the courage to face Itachi. Itachi was carrying some plate or something that was covered by a cloth. He placed it on the table. Kiara did not even look at Itachi but was trembling. She continued to look at the bed sheet. Kiara finally managed to turn her head and see Itachi. Her blue eyes met with his bright red eyes for a second.

Itachi sat near her with his arms folded. He did not say anything. There was absolute silence. There was a cold expression in his face. Kiara felt her face literally freezing as she received Itachi's look. She tried to speak but words just were not coming from her mouth. Finally she managed to say

**"Go—m—e—nn-a-sai-**

**I-tt-a-ch-i-**

**Se-n-pie-"**

Itachi did not reply anything but continued to look at her without any change in expression.

Within seconds Kiara burst into tears. Her face was already red and puffy due to crying. Itachi watched as tears trickled from her eyes like small streams. Tear drops fell on the bed sheet from her chin.

Kiara swallowed hard as she tried to speak while she was crying.

**"Im-so-ungr-tful-**

**Tach-i-senp—ai-took-car—e-of me**

**I re-paid-sen-pai-with-thi-s**

**Ta-chi-senpai-took-care-of-me-**

**I repai-d-senpai-wit-this-….**

Itachi continued to look at Kiara with his bright red eyes glowing like two red light orbs. But he had no change of expression. Kiara did not expect anything. After what she had done, she expected nothing. At least he would punish her for what she had done.

**"Kia-ra-di-d-not-do-that-on-purpos-**

**Iara-was-so-sad-felt-lonel-y-wan—ted-**

**Af—ter-all-that-Tach—I-Senpai-did-for-Kiara-**

**Kiara-repai-d-senpai-wit-this—"**

Kiara continued to cry as Itachi sat there looking at her with still no change in expression. Kiara continued to apologize and plead to Itachi but none were having any effect. Kiara continued to talk to Itachi.

**"Punish-me-Itachi senpai-Kiara deserve-es-it**

**Please say something-Tachi-senpai**

**Don't I deserve-punishment-after what-I had done-**

**Kiara begs-for Itachi senpai-s-forgiveness**

**Gomenasai-Gomenasai-Kiara-apologizes-she'll never do anything-"**

* * *

Kiara continued to beg for Itachi's forgiveness. Kiara knew this was not a thing that can be forgiven that easily. But she at least wanted Itachi to punish her. She could not take his cold look anymore.

Kiara finally collapsed on one side of the bed. Her eyes were really red from the crying. Her cheeks were puffy like sponges and her throat was paining like anything. She could not even make small noises. Her entire body felt weak beyond anything.

**{I deserve more than this. After what I have done. The only person who took care of me in Akatsuki. I repaid him with this. Even if I had to die for my actions, I would still feel no remorse. I deserve this. I deserve more than this.} Kiara**

Finally Kiara heard a faint voice. She turned towards Itachi.

**_"Do you feel you deserve punishment?" Itachi asked in a cold voice._**

**_Kiara nodded her head as she could not talk as her throat was in such pain._**

**_"Will you accept any punishment I give you?" _**

**_Kiara nodded again. She was actually smiling as Itachi at least talked to her._**

**_"Well, wipe your tears."_**

**_Kiara slowly wiped her wet eyes as well as cheeks. She was waiting for her punishment. She wanted to be punished after what she has done._**

**_Itachi continued to look at Kiara's eyes. After a moment of silence, he said._**

**_"Your punishment is—"_**

**_Kiara looked at Itachi's red eyes waiting for his words._**

**_"YOUR PUNISHMENT IS OVER. THIS WAS YOUR PUNISHMENT!."_**

* * *

**_'Wha-what?" Kiara looked in confusion by Itachi's words._**

**Itachi raised his arms and said. "Genjutusu Dispel!"**

Within the next moment as a shock Kiara saw Itachi sitting in front of her but instead of a cold expression he was setting up the table with various meals.

_"Itachi senpai was here, senpai looked at me for a long time. I cried for a long time?" Kiara asked in confusion._

_Itachi smiled at her and give her a wink with his eyes. It was clear none of that happened in real time. The first time Kiara looked into eyes of Itachi's eyes, she was trapped in his 'genjutsu'._

"Now don't start crying again Kiara." Itachi said as Kiara gave a child like expression.

"So did senpai forgive me?" Kiara asked looking down.

"Let us see. I am incredibly mad for what you have done and apart from that I have no problem with you."

Kiara gave a sad smile as Itachi talked in a funny way. She curiously looked as what Itachi was arranging. On the table there were several food items. Noodles, pork chops, bread, fish curry, and some other things Kiara could not figure out.

There was a delicious smell in the air as this was probably the first time Kiara had seen so many items in one go. Before she could stop her funny voice emerged from her stomach making Itachi turn his head immediately.

"Uh oh, stomach's grumbling eh Kiara. I take it you are hungry?"

Kiara did not know what to say. She just looked at Itachi and looked down.

**_"Well, I must have heard some other noise. Well since you are not hungry I guess I will take these to—"_**

"No no no. Don't tachi senpai. I mean I am sorry." Kiara automatically said as soon as she heard Itachi's words.

Itachi took one plate and filled it with various items like bread, curry, pork chops etc. Kiara was literally drooling as she saw him fill these things.

"Here you go." Itachi said as he handed Kiara one plate.

"And no more spoons or forks for you. Never ever. You eat with your hands, okay." Itachi said to which Kiara nodded.

Itachi took the bowl of noodles. Both Kiara and Itachi looked at each other as they were about to eat.

**"ITADAKIMASU!" **Kiara and Itachi said together.

Itachi was fine with the bowl of noodles. He was really surprised as Kiara was showing some fine table manners as she barely touched anything other than what he had given her. Finally Itachi convinced Kiara this is the first proper meal she had in a while and he could see she was hungry as anything, so just take whatever she wanted and don't bother about him as he already had his dinner and was just having the noodles to give her company.

It was fine but looking back by the time Itachi finished half of the bowl almost 70% of the items were finished by Kiara. Itachi had to suppress his laughter as he looked at the speed at which Kiara was eating the foods. Had a fly or an unfortunate insect landed in her food, Kiara would have eaten that too.

Finally by the time the dinner was over. Almost all the food items were finished. The only thing that was left was some noodles and some breadcrumbs. After the meal Kiara was feeling very sleepy. Itachi slowly helped her lay down in her bed. He loosened the knots a little and very soon Kiara fell asleep.

* * *

**MANY HOURS LATER**

**_"Hey Itachi, how is going."_**

**_"Fine Kisame."_**

**_"Hey is she still sleeping. It's almost noon."_**

**_"It's her first peaceful sleep in a long time. Let her take as much as she wants."_**

**_"Well, umm Kakuzu just came back from Pein. He wanted to convey a message. Confidential. So you better come with me."_**

**_"Oh okay Kisame."_**

**_"Hmm, okay its noon and it's my turn to babysit the bitch. Why don't you just fucking die?"_**

**_"I am talking to you bitch. Oh crap she is fast asleep."_**

**_"Listen if you had not snatched that fucking radio from me in the first place none of this would have happened."_**

**_"Wanna hear a secret Amnesia. Kakuzu just told me you are pretty much done. Soon you will be leaving us. Thank goodness right. I mean I would be ecstatic."_**

**_"Oh well, I am going to read a book and don't you fucking snore."_**

**_"You know what bitch. I might just miss you when you are gone. I won't have anyone to cuss with…"_**

* * *

**BABY'S DAY OUT**

Itachi entered Pein's room with Kisame. Apart from them both, there was Deidara and Sasori waiting for them. Unable to make out of what was really going on, Itachi asked Deidara. But both of them were just as clueless as him.

Soon they were joined by Kakuzu who closed the door. The room was special in the Akatsuki base as it had many jutsu's working simultaneously. There was a jutsu so that no sound could go outside as well as once the room was shut no person without prior permission could enter.

Kakuzu finally broke the silence.

_"As you all know over the past several weeks Akatsuki had a new person in the base. A person that was not supposed to be in Akatsuki, a person whom we never imagined in a million years to enter in stealth in Akatsuki base. It was not the hokage, nor a high lever jonin. But a simple 14 year old girl who had the luck of her life time."_

_"I along with Hidan brought her to the base. We were careless or we were just unlucky. Neither of them seemed appropriate as there was no way we could be fooled. But somehow someway she had succeeded in doing the impossible. She managed to enter our base."_

_"Still luck just embraced her like anything. She managed to survive Hidan's blade. She managed to survive a suicide attempt under Orochimaru's watch. She managed to survive yet another suicide attempt under Itachi's watch. Till now she had not displayed any signs of her having any power. But it is clear that she does posses some power. At least the power of repeated luck."_

_"Still very less is known about her. We named her or more specifically Itachi named her Kiara. But what is her real name. She does not remember anything. Not even how she got into that bag. Her parents, her friends, her relatives, nothing. What is her past? What makes her so special yet she cannot remember anything?"_

**_"I received a call from Pein and he decided that it was time…"_**

**_"Time for what?" Itachi asked._**

**_"Time to decide whether she is worthy enough to continue with Akatsuki."_**

"How would you judge that?" Kisame asked.

**"WE JUDGE THAT BY A TEST!"**

* * *

Suddenly Kisame stepped back as colored projection emerged from the centre of the room. It was the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein himself.

It was a quite some time since Pein came to their hideout. He first arrived to see Kiara and then left immediately. He let Konan stay in the base for some days before calling her back. Almost every person in the room stood straight giving respect to their leader. Pein finally spoke.

**"It has been too long Itachi. Have you succeeded in getting the information out of her."**

"No, I tried but it seems she truly does not remember anything. Either it is natural amnesia or some drug. I am also not ruling out the possibility of a Jutsu."

Pein closed his eyes for a second. Everyone present in the room could see a visual image in their minds about the details of the test. It was like information in video form entering into the brains of every person in the room. Finally Pein spoke.

"**Very well, it does not matter. She has been in Akatsuki for a quite some time. The time has come for her to decide her future."**

"So how does it go." Deidara asked.

**"WE CONDUCT THE TEST. SHE SUCEEDS SHE CAN STAY. SHE FAILS. SHE CAN REST IN PEACE."**

'Wait, did you say rest in—" Itachi asked.

"We cannot let her go Itachi. One way or the other she has to go. Either she stays or either she sleeps six feet under."

**"Deidara and Sasori, you will escort her to the test. Do exactly as planned. Not one step should take in excess. Itachi and Kisame you will be do what you are told. Itachi I will not allow personal feelings to be taken during this test. Do I make myself clear? If you are not up to it, Hidan and Kakuzu is my choice."**

Itachi looked down, it was true there was a personal feeling attached with Kiara, Akatsuki meant more than a 14 year old girl.

"Fine. I will do it."

**"THEN IT IS DECIDED, THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW THE TEST WILL BEGIN. **

**KIARA'S FIRST TEST…FOR BECOMING A PART OF AKATSUKI!"**

* * *

"You may leave." Pein said. Slowly one after another the members left the room. Kisame closed the door as he left.

The Rinnegan eyes slowly looked the burning fire. Something slowly emerged from the ground behind him. It looked like a gigantic Venus fly trap extensions covering someone's head and upper body. Slowly the flaps opened revealing a person who looked like he is two shades of color. White and Dark.

"I want you to track them, report everything that happens there and report to me first…" the Rinnegan eyes said.

"Is it really worth it for all this trouble, I mean what do you want to see out of this test anyway, she may not even a basic ninja skills?" Said the white half.

**"But it is for the best too. If she fails she is gone for good." Black Zetsu.**

"Aren't we pushing her to a limit that even she may not have imagined…it could prove fatal…" White Zetsu.

**"Sometimes you need to go beyond your limits…to know who you really are inside, it's the only way to know who Kiara is" Pein said.**

"No pein, no gain. Ha that was nice. But still is it really worth it for all this trouble, I mean what do you want to see out of this test anyway, she may not even a basic ninja skills?" White Zetsu.

**_"It's not the skills, ability or talent that I am looking for, they can develop, trained and mastered. What I want is what that matters to me the most and for Akatsuki….._**

**_HOW MUCH LOYAL IS SHE REALLY TOWARDS AKATSUKI….?_**

**"Will do…" said the black half.**

"Sounds okay to me" said the white.

Slowly the person disappeared to the ground just like he came. Then Rinnegan eyes continued to look towards the fire which was now fainting and there was a very dark yellow color light in the room. The words continued to echo in the mind of the leader of Akatsuki.

**_HOW MUCH LOYAL IS SHE REALLY TOWARDS AKATSUKI….?_**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS!**


	12. Chapter 4:6 Akatsuki Logs B4 the test

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 4**

**PART LOG-I**

**PAGES FROM THE LOGS OF AKATSUKI**

Pages from the logs of Akatsuki refer to the log entries that Akatsuki as well as every person associated with Akatsuki had written. These logs contain a wide variety of information ranging from the general day to day events to complex data relating to missions, locations, individual, group as well as organizational data.

While it can be said that the majority of these logs are written in first person view about the account of the events happened and their description. These logs vary from person to person depending on whom writes. The entries of the logs can reflect on the individual's way of thinking, his thought process and his logical decision making as well as his emotional, political, organizational and individual view point on the matter.

These logs are highly confidential and each individual is required to protect these logs from the eyes of the other members who do not belong to Akatsuki. Also due to privacy as well as sensitive information being written in the logs most of the logs are kept in a secret place away from the eyes of the normal people of the group. Although there is an argument that these logs are somewhat similar to diary entries, it can be said that these logs track the events as well as information by converting them to a secure database which an individual can access it.

Finally a log is a personal as well as private property of a certain individual. Please respect their privacy and avoid any attempts to uncover their log and read it.

* * *

**ITACHI'S LOG # 38 **

**LOCATION: CLASSIFIED**

**SUBJECT: THE SILENCE THAT COMES BEFORE THE STORM**

**CONTENT:**

It has been quite some time since I had to open my log book. I honestly did not think that I would start writing in this book again, but it just so happens that I feel like I need to write. This log book was in a way ignored by me. I could say I did not have much to write about. Ever since the first day I stepped in Akatsuki, my life was pretty much going in one direction. Although I could say every day in Akatsuki, however boring or exiting it may be, is a day that I can write pages and pages about. But it just so happens I am in no mood to write anything, even if it is important matter. I can't help think myself that I am being lazy and not active despite my abilities being one of the top of the class.

The main reason because of this is that I miss many things in my life. Perhaps the sweet smell of the air when the flowers bloom and leaves fall from the trees, is that what I miss? Or is it the cold chilling breeze that caresses my hair and my head as it says the message of the arrival of rain. Is that what I miss? Or maybe it is just the glorious red sunset where I see the last rays of sun slowly disappear into the horizon. Or it could the small yet bright light of the stars and the smile of the moon that I miss.

The shining of the sun, the smiling of the moon, the warmth of the wind, the coldness of the ground, the shade of the trees, the rattle of the leaves, the arrival of a new day and the goodbye of a old night. The last days of summer and the first drops of winter, the final breeze of autumn or the good bye kiss of the spring. Are those the things I miss? Why cannot I enjoy them? What is stopping me from enjoying them? I must tell myself. I ask myself. Finally I realize within myself.

It was not the fault of sun, moon and stars. Nor was it summer or winter. There was no finger pointed at the trees or leaves. The rays of sun still shine and the warmth of wind still flows. The fault is with a person itself and that person is currently writing these words in his log. If anyone is to blame it can be that person. Or it should be that person. If you ask me, I will say. It MUST be that person.

The reason why I miss them is not because the cease to exists. But the environment that they once occurred ceased to exists. There were voices. There were people, there were family. Persons who I cared the most, whom I swore to, protect them from the worst. They have left this word. My best memories of my life consisted of them with the sun, stars and moon. Winter and summer. Autumn and spring. They were there then. They are not there now. They have left.

However the reason why I am writing this log is that I want to express myself. I want to convey the things that I have in my mind about the recent development in Akatsuki. I wish to ease my burden by telling myself what exactly will happen in the test.

Setting every feeling aside, I want to focus on the main part of writing this log. The important information and guidelines issued by Pein regarding the test which Kiara will have go through in order to determine her future in Akatsuki.

* * *

**THE FIRST TEST OF KIARA FOR BECOMING A PART OF AKATSUKI **

**THE MAIN ASPECTS, CHARECTERESTICS AND GUIDELINES TO BE FOLLOWED AND ENFORCED **

The following are the main aspects of the test as well as the guidelines to be followed during the test. The characteristics of the test are also explained to avoid the possible confusion and miscommunication before, during as well as after the test. The main points are noted below:

**ASPECTS OF THE TEST**

**REASON:**

Akatsuki has been infiltrated by a person not more than 13-14 years of age, female and has no memory of the past. The suspect has attempted suicide twice. Once under Orochimaru's protection and myself. (Uchiha Itachi). In order to make sure the suspect is under no influence of any potion or jutsu's. It is essential to find out the true nature of the subject. The whole test can be summed up in just one sentence. In the words of our leader and I quote

**_"How much loyal is Kiara towards Akatsuki?"_**

**PERSONS WHO ISSUED THE ORDER: **

Pein (Leader of Akatsuki and Amegakure) and Konan (Second in Command of Akatsuki and Amegakure)

**NATURE OF THE ORDER:**

The order demands a particular real life experience test to be conducted on the subject. The order also states that the test should be conducted within a period of 48 hours in DAY TIME.

**MAIN PARTICIPANTS OF THE TEST:**

**Sasori- as himself**

**Deidara- as himself**

**Itachi- Disguised as Kakashi Hatake**

**Kisame- Disguised as Asuma Sarutobi**

**Zetsu- Observing the test from a safe distance**

**Test Subject: Kiara**

**Medical Partners at the base: Orochimaru and Kakuzu**

**VENUE OF THE TEST:**

Akatsuki Forest Grounds

.

**SEQUENCE OF THE TEST:**

**Step 1 Leaving:**

Kiara accompanied by Sasori and Deidara will leave the Akatsuki premises. Kiara will be informed that this activity is just an informal visit to the outside world. The clay bird will be used for the fast travel towards the Akatsuki forest grounds. Once they leave the premise. Zetsu will tail them from a distance.

**_POINTS TO BE NOTED_**

**_1) Under no circumstances, the subject should be TOLD THAT SHE IS GOING FOR A TEST_**

**_2) The subject should be made to believe that she is under full protection with her senpai's and in no way THEIR LIFE WOULD BE IN DANGER._**

**_3) Deidara must substitute himself with a CLAY CLONE during this flight and hide himself from the subjects view._**

**Step 2 The Encounter:**

Upon arrival in the forest grounds, Kiara will be allowed to indulge herself in playful activities with Deidara and Sasori. The next step involves Itachi and Kisame ambushing Deidara and Sasori from the bushes. Please note that Itachi would be under the disguise of _Kakashi Hatake _and Kisame would be under the disguise of _Asuma Sarutobi._

**_POINTS TO BE NOTED_**

**_1) Under no circumstances must Itachi and Kisame REVEAL THEMSELVES. They should be under the disguise AT ALL TIMES. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS._**

**_2) Both Itachi and Kisame SHOULD NOT reveal any aspect of their real identity that would be used by the subject to see through the event as a test._**

**_3) Itachi and Kisame should not interact with Deidara and Sasori IN ANY OTHER WAY other than what prescribed._**

**Step 3 The Killing:**

Fight erupts between Deidara and Kakashi (Itachi) as well as Sasori and Asuma (Kisame). The fight ends with the deaths of both Deidara and Sasori. (Fake deaths). Deidara should fall first and followed by Sasori who fights to protect Kiara.

**_POINTS TO BE NOTED_**

**_1) Deidara is not allowed to use ANY OF THE FOLLOWING THINGS DURING THE FIGHT. C0, C2, C3, C4 as well as CLAY EXPLOSIVES._**

**_2) Sasori is allowed to use ONLY HIS TAIL as defense. The tail should NOT contain ANY POISON whatsoever._**

**_3) The entire fight should NOT LAST FOR MORE THAN 10 MINUTES._**

**Step 4 The Choice:**

After the killing of Deidara and Sasori (Fake deaths), the subjected should be calmed from the stress and pain she experienced. The subject should be told the main reason and aspects behind the encounter and killing of her senpai's. **_The main reason why a person in Akatsuki is hunted forever and what her fate will be if she continues to associate herself with Akatsuki. The subject is offered two choices-_**

**_Choice 1: _**

_Both her dead senpai's since being a wanted S class missing Nin have huge amount of bounty on their heads. The subject is offered half of the total bounty money for her co-operation in battle. She is also assured of a safe haven in Konoha as well as will not be associated with Akatsuki in any way possible._

**_Choice 2:_**

_The subject is given a choice to remain with the Akatsuki and be associated with it. In this choice she too will be hunted down one day for the crimes she did not commit BUT IS ASSOCIATED WITH AKATSUKI._

* * *

**Step 5 The Revelations:**

Regardless of the choice made, Itachi and Kisame will appear in front of Kiara. The outcome of the choices is as follows:

**_CHOICE OF STAYING LOYAL TO AKATSUKI:_**

Itachi will place Kiara under his genjutsu there by slowly wiping the entire test details. Kiara will be transported back to the Akatsuki base and will be kept under the sleep for several days. Itachi will make sure when she wakes up his Genjutsu will make her feel **_'She just experienced a bad dream about a test'_**_._

**_CHOICE OF SWITCHING LOYALITIES TO KONOHA:_**

Kiara is immediately placed under Genjutus by Itachi. The following part is to be carefully carried out.

**_Under no circumstances of any kind must KIARA be allowed to LIVE. _**

**_KIARA SHOULD BE DISPOSED OFF AS SOON AS THE DECISION IS MADE._**

**_Method of Death Preferred:_**

**_1) A DEADLY POISON without any potential antidote to be delivered to her heart by sasori thus ensuring a heart failure as well as massive organ damage._**

**_2) if for any reason that fails. deidara can use c4 karura to shred her to tiniest bits_**

**_3) as a last resort itachi can use AMATERASU although it is only as a last resort._**

**_4) Zetsu will handle the dead body, disposing off any evidence_**

_UCHIHA ITACHI HAS PROMISED ON HIS OWN FREE WILL THAT HE WILL PARTICIPATE IN THIS TEST AND WILL NOT LET HIS PERSONAL AND PRIVATE FEELINGS, OR EMOTIONS GET IN HIS WAY DURING THE TEST AS WELL AS AFTER IT. HE KNOWS THE PENALITY FOR NOT FOLLOWING THE RULES WILL LEAD TO IMMEDIATE DISPOSAL OF THE SUBJECT AND EXTREME MEASURES TAKEN TOWARDS HIM. HE UNDERSTANDS AND RESPECTS THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI AND HIS ORDERS. HE WILL ALLOWS THE SUBJECT TO MAKE THE CHOICE AND WILL NOT PERSUADE, FORCE OR USE ANY COERCION TO MAKE THE SUBJECT CHANGE HER DECISION. Signed by Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

Back to where I left off-

So there it is my full explanation of the test. I can say that this is the main reason why I don't trust myself. Some time ago in the beginning of the log I explained how I miss the sun, shines and stars. I miss them a lot. The people made me feel them, know them and realize how beautiful each of them is. These are the memories that I have. Every time like rewinding a tape I just rewind those memories while I am at a sunset or sunrise. Rain or storm. Cloudy or windy. Moon or sun.

The main reason why I cannot enjoy them other than closing my eyes and thinking about the memories is that I have the guilt. The guilt I will carry with my grave with all other secrets. But it feels the pain. The guilt is like a rock that has life. Each day, it grows heavier and larger. The weight is bore by me. Till the day I die the guilt will stay by side, causing me pain from within.

It has been way too long. I have been doing this thing for a long time. The ability to suppress your feelings and still act you are a human is not ability for some people. It is a necessity. It is perhaps what that keeps them from taking their lives and accept the fate that destiny has put forward to them. They do not live each day as the last day of their life. Perhaps they consider each day as a bonus. Something they do not expect yet it happens and yet is unsurprised by it.

I don't know why I am writing such things. **_I don't know why on earth I agreed to this test. For what?. To prove others that I am a loyal Akatsuki member whose loyalty does not change even for a helpless young girl?. Why did I agreed to protect her from being killed in the first place?. Why did I save her from Orochimaru?. Why did I forgive her and gave her refuge under my bed?. Why can't I refuse. Why can't I just let her die._**

If I had let her die in the first place I could have avoided this all together.

I just feel so strange. Why should I feel strange on her death?

She is not my blood, my clan or from my village/

She is not even my

I'll be honest with myself. I just can't take denying to myself and lying with my eyes open to myself that I have no feelings for KIARA. I do have feelings. I feel sad for her. I feel bad for her. She too has no one in this world. Every day I return to my room so that I can enjoy at least a moment with her. **_Because she reminds of someone that I cared and still cares in my heart forever._**

But tomorrow, in one way or another all of this would end. I am sorry Kiara, but your fate is in your hands. I cannot in any way help you.

My only hope is that young one you choose the option you feel from your heart.

Even if you die little one, don't feel bad. Your heart is pure, your soul is as white as snow. You will find yourself in a much happier place surrounded by people who love you and care for you. While I expect myself to go to a place where pain and suffering goes for all eternity.

I know as your senpai it is the cruelest thing for me to do, to watch helplessly as my heart gets torn apart when you look into my eyes. The final moment where you will see this world for the last time.

Please make the right decision...KIARA

Please pass this test…KIARA

Please Don't Die…..KIARA…

Please don't make me watch your DEATH...KIARA

Have a good ni###...

**{ The words are blurred as wetness appears on the paper. The tears of an Uchiha fall on his log.}**

* * *

**HIDAN'S LOG # ?**

**LOCATION: IN MY OWN FUCKING ROOM-WHERE ELSE WOULD YOU THINK?**

**SUBJECT: THE OUTCOME OF A DELAYED JASHIN RITUAL**

**CONTENT:**

The ritual in a part done without the…..**{Blah Blah Blah}**...gets even more precautions to be taken as the subject cannot understand…**{Blah Blah Blah}.** The next objective is to carefully analyze the symbol and the position…**{Blah Blah Blah}**…simutaneotely looking at the direction of the light ambience..** {Blah Blah Blah}.**

Well I feel like I have covered all aspects of the situation.

Well this is funny, I feel like writing some words about that **_' Amnesia' bitch._** I mean she is pretty much done for. Well I am happy. I am happy that finally she is getting rid. I just cannot stand the sight of that bitch. Especially after she attacked me, crazy bitch.

She wants to die did she not, well she is finally getting a chance. I would personally love to kill her, but no. A sensitive Uchiha and his insensitive shark partner are given that. Well I understand Kakuzu would not be interested.

Still Amnesia Bitch, I am NEVER going to tell you this. But after tomorrow, I think _I am going to miss you a bit. Don't get me wrong it is not because you are special. But I have no one here to cuss and throw and fight with. I like young bitches like you who get angry at me thinking that they are something and forgetting that the person in front of them is more than five hundred of them put together._

But still Amnesia, I got to hand it over to you. You made some pretty good sparring sessions with me. Even managing to hit me with a kunai knife (Although I was careless at that time and expected nothing from you, I am still an S-CLASS MISSING NIN. The top ninja of Akatsuki. Still managing to scratch my skin itself is an achievement.)

Ah well FUCK ACHEIVEMENT. It does not matter. Bye Bye Bitch. Tomorrow I am going to be nice to you. I will not cuss you, curse you, and fight with you. I will just wish you have a good time and good luck. ( You will need all the luck in the world. Amnesia.)

…I would like to…well I will not miss you in…OKAY THIS IS MY LOG AND MY FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS. I CAN BE HONEST WITH MYSELF.

* * *

**I don't really hate you Amnesia. I just need someone to shower my frustration out. You did not anything wrong as such. I am an arrogant egoistic guy. Nothing I can do. I am an evil worshipper and pleasures in pain of myself and others.**

You are not my arch rival, you are not even in any way to get my wrath. Then why should I hate you so much. Well after tomorrow if you fail that test. There is going to be a slight presence in Itachi's room. I guess the empty den would remind you. The smashed radio, the kakuzu's coin, the presence of you will be there.

Even the funny thing where you ran out seeing my jashin form, I did not realize until then that apart from Zetsu, I was the second black and white guy in Akatsuki. The way you made me angry when you stole the radio. Well few persons have made me a fool like that and get away with it. It was not a bad thing. I got angry but later when I thought about it, **_I should not have smashed the radio of yours. I did not need the radio, I never listen to radio. I just could not stand you having the radio, even if it was junk it belonged to me. _**

_Oh crap. Now that I am becoming too honest, the feeling of missing her is coming to my mind. Come on Hidan. What is wrong with you?. She is nothing. She is NOTHING. There are hundred others like her. Do not feel sorry. Then why on earth do I feel this strange feeling of a pain and 'I-will-never-ever-see-her-again' feeling coming in me. _

_Okay time for a self interview_

_Do you want her to stay in Akatsuki? _

_I refuse to answer that question_

_Do you want her to stay in Akatsuki?_

_I—don't understand. She dies, she lives. What does that affect me._

_Do you want her to stay in Akatsuki? _

_She is not my friend, my family not even my partner. She is nothing._

_Do you want her to stay in Akatsuki? _

_I will miss her in case she dies. But that is her choice. I have nothing to do._

_Do you want her to stay in Akatsuki? _

_She-screw this shit! YES! I want her to pass that fucking test._

_OKAY, THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH. I AM AN S CLASS MISSING NIN. I AM A JASHINIST. I AM AN IMMORTAL. I AM FAR ABOVE ANY NORMAL NINJA, EVEN JONIN. LET ALONE A LITTLE GIRL. I WILL NOT LET MY FEELINGS EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE HONEST GUIDE ME AWAY._

I cannot afford to have feelings. Come on, I am a murdering monster. Why on earth would I feel such a thing. Then why on earth can't I shut the feeling off. Why this uneasiness?.

…

…

…

Time out, I am actually late for my prayer.

PS-Jynx of mynx I need to stop playing honest stuff. drains out many things from my heart

* * *

**OROCHIMARU'S LOG #145 which is a false number**

**LOCATION: CLASSIFIED**

**SUBJECT: BRING ME MY BODY**

**CONTENT:**

Pass or fail. Dead or Alive.

I hope I can get to her body before the cactus head does.

* * *

**DEIDARA'S LOG #75**

**LOCATION: CLASSIFIED**

**SUBJECT: THE BLAST WITHOUT A PAST**

**CONTENT:**

I need to make sure that no clay stays in my bag tomorrow. Except for the clay used for clay bird and C4 Karura.

It's not funny. I intended to use that against Itachi. Hmmm…

But still the picture of little girl being powdered like that. It is just not easy to watch.

I sincerely hope Sasori Danna makes the poison required to stop her heart and life.

Kiara. I have no grudge or anything against you. I like you. You apologized to me after seeing my hands. You told me you have no right to judge me based on how I appear and you are ashamed of me. You even named me 'Deida' senpai.

If you really mean what you say Kiara. You will pass the test. If not its (I am not saying Katsu because your death is not an art). I will just say nothing.

* * *

**SASORI'S LOG # No Number**

**LOCATION: CLASSIFIED**

**SUBJECT: CHECK THE CHECKLIST**

**CONTENT:**

Poison:

Weak harmless poison spread all over the tail- Check

Extremely potent poison stored in secret compartment of tail- Check

Estimated death time- 30 -45 seconds on entering blood stream- Check

Maintain the composure and intercept only with tail- Check

Emotion expression only at specified parts of the test- Check

No arguments about art- Check

'The life of a puppet, rests in the hands of its owner. The life of an individual rests in his own hands'.

* * *

**KISAME'S LOG # Number striked out**

**LOCATION: CLASSIFIED**

**SUBJECT: STILNESS OF WATER, COLDNESS OF DEATH**

**CONTENT:**

Met Itachi san today, discussed in brief what should be done. He gave me a detailed report of the test, the methods, the do's and don'ts. I have to tell. I have not undertaken a test like this. I have been too many many missions of many ranks, but this is so bizarre.

Also why Asuma Sarutobi. I never liked that guy. Cigarette in the mouth always and puffy attitude and I have to bracers and that's all I need attitude.

Felt a little bad for Itachi san. If he refused I too will have to back down. He is in a way attached to Kiara. But I can understand why that is. Let us hope tomorrow whatever the result is, let us accept it and move ahead with the life in Akatsuki.

Samehada too feels the same way.

**'Her fate will be decided tomorrow…one way or the other'**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS!**


	13. Chap 5:1 Kiara's First TestBy Akatsuki

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**_"Any loyalty is never proved by words. It is proved only by one's actions."_**

**_ By Anonymous_**

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

"Are you ready?"

"I am, Sasori no Danna. Hmm."

"Do you feel bad if we return successful?"

"I will feel bad, but I will not let that affect me or as long as I am with Akatsuki."

"Good."

**Akatsuki Forest Grounds**

"Itachi san, this is it."

"It sure is, Kisame."

"Are you afraid of what will happen?"

"No, my fear will lead to my failure. We are on a mission. Regardless of the results, the mission must be completed."

"Okay Itachi san."

**( Both of them saying together) "Transform!" The transformed figures of Kakashi and Asuma stand on the ground.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**KIARA'S FIRST TEST…FOR BECOMING A PART OF AKATSUKI**

**PART I**

It has been over a month since Kiara had come to Akatsuki. Even though an outsider and practically knowing nothing about Akatsuki except they are group of skilled ninja's Kiara had made remarkable progress being with many members.

Deidara liked her and let her call him 'Deida' senpai. Sasori as usual showed no particular emotion. But he knew she calls him 'Sassu' senpai. Tobi was the only character that could related to her level. The other being Itachi. She could talk and play freely with Tobi while Itachi was more careful and protective of her.

There are some notable people in Akatsuki who actually wanted her dead. Hidan was the number one on the list, followed by Orochimaru. Hidan wanted to offer her as a sacrifice to Jashin lord. While Orochimaru was happy with Kiara or at least her body so that he can perform experiments on her. Kakuzu who was much calmer controlled Hidan to stop over thinking.

There were few people who were absolutely neutral on this situation. Kisame had no particular interest. Zetsu had only seen Kiara once and he spooked the living shit out her. Konan at particular wished that she be put out of misery soon.

Finally Pein, their leader decided that it is time for Kiara to prove her loyalty. It will be decided on the base of a test. The test will be conducted in the Akatsuki grounds.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

**Time: 9.00 Am**

The chatting and the sound of plates and cups filled the Akatsuki main hall. The members were eating breakfast. This was a usual day for them, but for some reason they were a little more excited than the usual days. There were constants whispers as well as smirks. One person was sitting on the far end and slowly cooling her soup. It was Kiara.

"So that was the last time we decided that these missions need a more quiet approach." Kakuzu said to Hidan who was at present looking at Kiara.

"Hey Amnesia. If you keep blowing to that hot soup, it might turn to ice. You drink a soup that is hot and not fucking cold!."

Kiara looked at Hidan and continued blowing.

"Hidan why don't you leave her today for a while." Kakuzu said.

"Yes. I almost forget. Thank you for reminding me the good news."

"Hidan. Do not make me—"

"Sorry Kakuzu. Let me eat my breakfast." Hidan said quickly as he continued with his breakfast.

Deidara and Sasori were chatting too. Although it was merely for the time being.

"Kiara chan. We are going to the forest grounds to collect clay and herbs."

"Oh, everyone is going Deida senpai." Kiara asked with excitement.

"No dear. Not everyone. Just me and Sasori Danna. Hmm"

"Oh, okay." Kiara said looking down.

"So I talked to Danna and guess what."

"What senpai?." Kiara said looking at Deidara with a small hope.

"Would you like to join us in—"

"YES!YES OFCOURSE!" Kiara almost shouted with happiness.

"The girl is way too jumpy, Deidara. Are you sure you want an extra burden?." Sasori asked Deidara.

"Oh, Sassu senpai. I am so sorry. I really am sorry. I have never been outside. Please take me. I promise I will not even step on inch more than what my senpai orders."

"Well, what you say Hidan, should we take her along." Sasori asked.

"I don't care if you fuck her along. I couldn't care less."

"Kiara, if you are allowed outside. Wouldn't you run away or call for help. I remember you told Itachi you wanted to get out of here.?" Kakuzu asked to Kiara.

"No. No. Kakuzu senpai. I will not do any such thing. It is true what I told to Itachi senpai, but I promise I won't do such things. I swear on my life. Please, Please!" Kiara almost begged to Kakuzu.

"Well, Itachi and Kisame are gone out on a mission, so I don't know how much I can trust what you say." Kakuzu said.

Kiara looked down again. She knew what they were afraid of. She was not a member. Not since she first came.

"The girl almost cries in front of you and you accuse her of being a traitor. You know true tears when you see them, isn't it Kakuzu. You have seen life for longer than most people."

Everyone turned to Orochimaru who was silently slipping his coffee.

"Kiara honey, if you really wanted to get out of here, you would have done it a long time ago. Right?" Orochimaru smiled at Kiara.

"No, I didn't want to get out. I just want to see outside. If my Senpai's are not comfortable with it, I will just."

"Alright. If everyone is fine. You can come with us Kiara." Deidara said.

Almost all the members except Hidan gave their approval. Hidan was busy with his breakfast.

"20 minutes. We will be return in just 20 minutes. Is that clear Kiara." Sasori said.

"Yes Sassu senpai. I promise I will not do anything other than what my senpai says."

Within minutes Deidara and Sasori got ready. Kiara quickly changed her dress. Deidara summoned a giant clay bird. Without wasting any more time Kiara got on to the clay bird. She was so exited but she had to literally suppress it.

"Goodbye Amnesia and good luck" Hidan shouted as the bird took off.

Kiara partly heard what Hidan said but she was somewhat unsure why he would say good luck.

* * *

**Akatsuki Forest Grounds**

**Time 9.20 am**

Kiara was enjoying every moment and every second of the ride. It was the first time she was out of the Akatsuki hideout and had not seen the beauty and serenity of the real world outside the hideout. It was the first time she realized how beautiful the world outside really is.

Deidara hugged Kiara tightly just to make sure that she does not fall down.

**"Look Deidara senpai…what a nice forest…see see those little bunnies running…they are so cute…" Kiara pointed her finger down with excitement.**

"I want to touch them…can I Deidara senpai…pretty please…please…"

Deidara gave out a small smile as he slowly lowered the bird.

Slowly Kiara, Deidara and Sasori got down. Kiara was so amazed to see the nature around her. The grass, the clean blue sky, the beautiful while clouds. Deidara watched as Kiara spread her arms and chased around the little bunnies.

It was a long time since Kiara had this sort of fun. She was too happy.

"Come Sassu senpai…" Kiara grabbed the arms of Sasori and made him run along with her.

"Kiara…wait…I cannot run like tha-"

Sasori tried to explain but failed miserably as Kiara was holding him and running.

Kiara spend some time playing with the butterflies and chasing the bunnies. Deidara checked the time. It was almost time for the test to begin.

"Okay…Kiara…we need to head back…sweetie…"

"Oh, okay". Kiara said even though she wanted to stay more time in the forest. It was the first time she had seen the outside world and how beautiful it really is.

"Sweetie, I know you are too much exited being outside, but we cannot go out and enjoy like this for a long time, we will come back later, right" said Deidara.

"Oh…Okay….I guess…" Kiara said with a sad face looking down.

Slowly Deidara started to summon his giant bird.

"Deidara, we need to get back soon, I think we have already overstayed, I think it is.-"

Sasori stopped as he sensed something. Suddenly a voice came from the tall bushes that were some distance ahead of them.

* * *

**_"I think not….."_**

**_Deidara and Sasori watched in horror as a figure appeared from the bushes. How could they not have sensed him? was he there watching them all this time?_**

**_Slowly the figure became clearer. It was a fair skinned tall shinobi. He had spiky white hair with dark eyes. One of his eyes had a distinctive scar running down with a red color. Most of the face was covered except for his eye and forehead. He head the head band of a hidden village._**

_"It's the copy cat…" Said Sasori with a shock._

_"How did…he alone-?"_

_"No he is not…" said another voice and a figure appeared right next to the ninja who came earlier._

_He was as tall as the one before. He had brown eyes, with short black spiky hair and also had a beard. He was having a burning cigarette in his mouth. They were looking at them particularly at Kiara._

_"He's from the sarutobi….and judging by that symbol he is a member of the twelve guardian ninja…"_

_Kiara too watched in shock as well as fear as both of her senpai's were looking at these strangers with an expression of anger she had never seen before._

_"Deida..senpai…we-we should go…let-lets go…" Kiara said trembling._

However Deidara was not listening as he was watching them with both of his palm mouths licking continuously. Sasori slowly had drawn his long steel tail and was slowly moving it giving the strangers the clear signal that they mean serious business.

"We don't want any trouble but mess with us and you will pay it with your life." Deidara gave a clear warning to the ninja's.

Kiara watched with fear spreading like a poison all over her body. This was the first time she was seeing a stranger and to make the matters worse a fight could start any second between her senpai's and these strangers.

**_"We are from the Village Hidden from the Leaves, and our purpose is to capture or exterminate Akatsuki and anyone associated with it…My name is Kakashi Hatake and my partner Asuma Sarutobi" The tall ninja spoke._**

**_"Like you said, we don't want any trouble, surrender now and your lives will be spared…" Said the ninja smoking the cigarette._**

Sasori made his tail do a swipe in the air. Drops of poison fell all over the ground, some even in the clothing of those ninja's.

"Well, I guess that's a NO…!" Said Kakashi.

Deidara stepped forward. He said as he broke his knuckles.

"Sasori, take care of Kiara…I'll handle these idiots—"

Deidara was interrupted by Kiara who now pleaded to Deidara.

**_"Deida senpai…please…please senpai…let's just run away…I'm so scared…please use that smoke kind of technique that will help us get to the base….Sassu senpai tell Deida senpai to stop this…I will never come out of that hide out…I promise….can we just go…senpai, well tell Itachi sen-"_**

**_"SHUT UP KIARA…..!"_**

Kiara's blood froze as Deidara just shouted at her with a ferocious voice. She shook with fear.

Sasori stood in front of Kiara.

"You just made big mistake assholes…now I'm gonna show you what it's like to mess with an Akatsuki…"

**"****_Deidara senpai…noooo!" Kiara shouted._**

_{ Deidara rushes towards the ninja. He tries to kick Kakashi but kakashi doges the attack. Asuma tries to strike him with his weapon, Deidara evades the attack. Kakashi throws a punch to the face of Deidara but Deidara blocks it with his hand…Asuma uses his weapon to strike Deidara in his chest, Deidara moves quickly and the weapon tears a portion of his left hand cloth. }_

_{ Deidara moves quickly to a safe distance between both of them. He now has Kakashi and Asuma facing him in opposite directions. For a moment they stare at each other. }_

_{ Kiara continues to plead Deidara with her tears running down her face. Sasori holds her tight with her puppet arm .}_

"You fools really don't know who you are dealing with" Shouted Deidara. "I am going to show you what the meaning of art really is…"

Asuma rushes towards Deidara. Deidara raises both of his arms with his palm mouths more excited than ever.

" NOW I WILL SHOW YOU….ART IS A BLAS— "

Deidara looked in horror as he found nothing in the place where he usually put his clay bags.

{ Oh…No…SHIT…SHIT…SHIT! I do not have my clay….OH NO…OH CRAP…! }

Deidara watched as Asuma was almost ready to impale him with his weapon.

{ Okay…still I can dodge them…just need to get to Sasori…I will let him take over…yeah that's it…just need to get out of here… }

Deidara caught Asuma's weapon with both his hands. He was amazed by the strength Asuma was putting.

"Sorry suckers…It's time out for me…Sasori you nex—"

{ Deidara's eyes open wide with fear, as Kakashi stands right behind him…There was a unusual blue and white color coming from his right hand, it almost looked like a lightning… }

"DEIDARA WATCH OUT…HE'S GOING TO USE THE CHIDORI…GET OUT OF THERE.." Sasori shouted.

Kiara screamed to Sasori to let her go. She even bit his puppet part arm, scratching and clawing.

{ Oh…No…NO NO NO…Can't move….too strong….HAVE TO MOVE….I CAN'T…I—"

**_{ The entire background goes black for a moment, Deidara's eyes are seen next….They were shaking…slowly a trickle of blood flows from the forehead of Deidara. A hand with the lightning still flashing emerges from the chest of Deidara…blood spurts like little fountains from Deidara's chest. }_**

**_{ I don't…believe it….I…Die… } Deidara._**

" Sa—ori…..get…iara…..to….safe…." Deidara muttered as he collapsed to the ground in the pool of his own blood. For a moment Deidara just stayed still, but next he gathered all the energy that he left…he slowly turned towards Kiara.

**_He slowly raises one of his hands..as if he was trying to reach to her._**

**_"I-m….s-ry….swe—ty…..I'm so s-ry…..I coul-nt-pro-tc…."_**

With those last words Deidara fell hard on the ground for the last time. His eyes slowly closed seeing Kiara screaming with tears flowing out of her eyes. Slowly his vision faded….and darkness spread all over.

**_" DEIDA SENPAAAIIIII…..! NOOOOOO!..."_**

**_Kiara screamed at the top of her voice. She could not believe it. Her Deida senpai was gone. He was gone….He died…He died protecting her….Her senpai...Her dearest Akatsuki…is gone…_**

**_{ He's gone…Kiara….He died….He died for you…. }_**

**_{ No…He's not…He'll come back…he will come back….he is just faking it….Deida can't die… }_**

**_{ You will never see him…again…ever… }_**

**_{ I will...I will see him…He's not gone…He will come back…He will….}_**

**_{ He will be just a memory….Deida senpai will only exist as a memory within you… }_**

Kiara felt as if her chest exploding with sadness. Tears fell from her eyes like small streams….

She looked as Sasori who could even move a muscle as he witnessed the death of his partner.

{ Deidara, what have you done?. How you could be so careless?.YOU FOOL…. }

Kiara felt the puppet arm loosen the grip. She looked at the other two ninjas who has now giving a high five to themselves. " one down and one to go."

Kiara entire face changed with anger and sadness that was inside her. She made herself free from the puppet arm of Sasori and raced towards the two ninja.

" I…M GOINT TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DEIDA….!"

**_Kiara screamed with a ferocious sound as she ran towards Kakashi._**

It took a split second for Sasori to realize that Kiara had broken from his grip. He now watched in horror as she ran towards the two ninja to attack them.

Unable to decide on what to do next. Sasori extended his tail and struck Kiara from its side. Kiara took the full blow from the steel tail and fell some distance short of Kakashi. Sasori ensured that the tail did not pierce her in any way.

Quickly Sasori teleported himself near Kiara. Kiara was already slowly crawling towards Kakshi. She spat a mouthful of blood on the ground.

**_" KIARA….YOU STUPID GIRL…I ALMOST KILLED YOU….!" Sasori gave a hard slap to her face and shouted at her._**

**_Unfazed by this Kiara stared at Sasori without even flinching. " THEY KILLED MY DEIDA….HE'S GONE SASSU SENPAI….I WILL NEVER EVER SEE HIM AGAIN…MY DEIDA….HE DIED FOR ME…!"_**

**_Kiara said as blood and tears trickled from all over her face making it hard to distinguish._**

**_"Stay down..Kiara…."_**

Sasori rushed with full force towards Kakashi. He tried to impale Kakashi with his tail but Kakashi was too fast, Asuma tried to smash his tail from behind but Sasori managed to give Asuma a blow with the side of his tail, Asuma's headband got torn narrowly missing his head. Sasori used his many puppet parts to attack Kakashi. Poison drops fly everywhere.

Kiara watches as Sasori fights off with the two skilled ninja's. He is having hard time keeping up. Both of them were too skilled for him. Kiara slowly crawls towards Deidara who was now reachable distance away from her.

"DEIDA.I'M 'T DIE…DON'T LEAVE KIARA…" Kiara muttered as she slowly crawled with her blood flowing from her head.

{ This is beyond my reach, I could take one on one, but not with two guys, one attacks me and one blocks whatever attack I throw at him…Can't keep up like this forever… } Sasori

Kiara has reached near Deidara's body. She slowly hugs him, crying even harder. She pleads to Deidara to open his eyes. She wipes the blood that was flowing from his forehead.

**_"MY DEIDA SENPAI…OPEN YOUR EYES…PLEASE SENPAI...DON'T GO….DON'T LEAVE KIARA….DEIDA SENPAI PROMISED ME RIGHT…YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME…._**

**_…KIARA WILL NEVER EVER TALK TO DEIDA SENPAI…SENPAI BROKE HIS PROMISE…DEIDA SENPAI…OPEN YOUR EYES….PLEASE…IT'S ME KIARA…_**

**_Kiara slowly takes Deidara's both hands and slowly places it on her cheeks. Her tears fall to Deidara's closed eyelids. She cries even harder rubbing her face over Deidara's arms._**

Sasori was losing it. He could no longer keep with both of them. He was now thinking of an alternate plan of escape. Someone had to report this to the base.

"Asuma, his left centre is his WEAK SPOT, the only living thing inside him, hit it..he will down instantly.." Shouted Kakshi.

{ Impossible, how could they know my weak spot! This is now beyond my reach, got to retreat, NOW! }

As if reading the mind of Sasori Kakashi and Asuma trapped Sasori between them. " Going somewhere, sorry but it's over for you..!" Said Kakashi as Asuma pounced on Sasori with his weapon ready to pierce Sasori's central part.

Sasori seeing his own death before his own eyes, quickly releases a shower of poison needles all over. Many of them hit Kakashi and Asuma. Few of them hit Kiara's back as she tried to cover as much as Deidara as possible using her own body as a shield.

"Just like I expected, you see it does not matter what you do, we have taken antidotes for your poison…" said Kakashi.

_Unable to see any way out Sasori finally made the choice that was almost impossible to make. He extended his tail to its full length and grabbed the little girl who had now collapsed on top his dead partner._

**_Kakashi and Asuma watched in Horror as Sasori wrapped his steel tail around her completely as if he wanted to crush her alive_**

**_"Let me go…or I swear I WILL CRUSH THIS GIRL TO LITTLE PIECES! I MEAN IT…!"_**

**_Kakashi and Asuma watched as the tail wrapped around Kiara even more harder. They could see she was suffocating without getting air. _**

**_"NOW….LET ME GO NOW! I WILL KILL HER! I MEAN IT…"_**

"You wouldn't do that. She is one yours, we saw her rushing towards Deidara and crying like anything. you are just foolin—!"

**_Kakashi stopped the second he saw Sasori's eyes get made with anger. Kakashi could hear a tiny scream escape from the mouth of the little girl as the he saw the steel wrapping around her more tightly than ever almost crushing her. Kiara vomited another mouthful of blood on the steel tail._**

**_"Last chance, fancy pants. Next move she dies!" Sasori Shouted_**

**_Immediately Kakashi and Asuma stooped on their knees with both hands down. _**

**_"Shit…this monster is truly heartless" muttered Kakashi._**

"Good…now stay there…any funny moves and I will kill— A paper bomb approaches Sasori from the bushes straight to his eye. IDIOTS…!"

BOOM!.An explosion engulfs Sasori completely making him loose the grip on his tail and Kiara falls to the ground hard.

Sasori quickly get's up, " I WARNED YOU…!

With eyes blind with rage Sasori pounced on top of Kiara with his steel tail pointing right at her heart.

"SORRY KIARA, NO OTHER WAY, YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND THEY WILL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE TO RESCUE YOU…"

Kiara slowly looks at Sasori. She slowly extends her hand and slowly touches his face. Sasori could believe as a small sad smile appears in her face….Neither could he believe the words she spoke next

**_"I-TS…OKE…SAS-SU…ENPAI…I WAN-TED…TO GO…WIT…DEI…DA…ENPAI…PL-PLEAS…FOR-GV…ME…SAS- ENPAI…SAY SOR-RY TO TA-CHI SENPAI, KIA-RA AL-WAY'S….LOVD…TACHI SENPAI MORE THA…NYTHING…"_**

Seeing Kakashi and Asuma closing in Sasori released his tail with full force towards Kiara's .Kiara closed her eyes, waiting for her death…

The background goes black again, Kiara's eyes slowly open, and she could see the tail had just stopped inches before her eyes.

Sasori just shook his head. "sorry Kiara…cant….I just can't…I Just…CAA—"

"NOOOO SASSSU SENPAI…..!"

**_Kiara screamed as she watched the next second a weapon pierced through the chest of Sasori. The next moment his entire body broke down and his HEAD fell away from his body near Kiara._**

Asuma had pierced his weapon through the centre of the main weak spot of Sasori. Kakashi used his hands to cut his head off from his body.

"There…Finished….! That's two out of two" Asuma said.

**_Kiara watched with sheer horror as both of her senpai's have left this world. She slowly looked at the head of Sasori. Wait! Slowly Sasori's head was moving….He is not dead!_**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Chap 5:2 The Awakening

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**_"Only a life lived for others is worth living."_**

**_ By Anonymous_**

**Story So Far**

Pein decides that it is time for Kiara to prove herself. He orders a test be conducted on Akatsuki Grounds with Sasori and Deidara accompanying Kiara to the forest grounds for a casual outing. The next step of the test was Itachi (as Kakashi) and Kisame (as Asuma) intercepting and killing Sasori and Deidara (fake deaths). The main purpose of this test is to find out whether Kiara is really loyal to Akatsuki or not. The second step is finished and what happens next. Read on….

**CHAPTER 5**

**PART II**

**THE AWAKENING**

Kiara watched in horror as her senpai's head slowly rolled towards her and stopping just a few feet from her. She watched with tears still flowing out of her eyes. But Sasori's head slowly turned towards her. It would appear that he was in his final moments of his life.

**_"I'm…so-sorry Kiara…sorry what I have done…I should have never...ever used you…for-give senpai…for that…"_**

**_"I told Sassu senpai…I told you…senpai… don't worry about me…Senpai…!"_**

**_Kiara said as tears fell from her eyes._**

**_"I couldn't Kiara…you deserve to live…more than any of us…" Said Sasori in a faint voice._**

**_"Sassu senpai…you can't leave me…Come back...senpai…Kiara cannot take if Sasu senpai goes too…come back…senpai…"_**

**_"I am sorry Kiara…I am sorry to leave you…I have to go…_**

**_…will you remember you Sassu senpai…when you get older…?" Sasori asked faintly_**

**_Kiara nodded her head as she could not speak from the pain in her throat._**

**_"Be a good girl…lea-ve…Akat-suki….we—are criminal-ls…you will be hunt-ed for your life if you con-tinue to live wi-th us…_**

**_"Go some-where…live your life…Ki-ara…for-ge.t…abt us…"_**

**_Slowly Sasori's breathing increased. He managed to say a last sentence gathering all his strength._**

**_"Good-bye…my…barbie…."_**

**_With those last words, Sasori's head slowly tilted to one side. His head was now perfectly still with Deidara's blood slowly trickling from his cheek. The puppet master of Akatsuki was no more._**

* * *

**_Kiara unable to even react to the truth that both of her Senpai's had left this world just remained there shaking with tears trickling down her chin slowly falling to the ground that was wet with the blood._**

Kakashi was now checking the corpse of Deidara for valuable information or items. Asuma slowly went near Kiara who was now looking at the lifeless head of her senpai.

**_"They are not who you think, little girl. They belong to one of the most dangerous and cruel organizations of this ninja world. its sheer luck that steel tail stopped before we got to him, otherwise he would have killed you_****"**

But unaware to Asuma Kiara was not listening as she was not able to react to the situation before her. A couple of hours ago she was one of the happiest girls, and now she had nothing. She was laughing and running with her two dearest senapai's. Not any more, they have left her and gone.

Asuma continued **"****_I know this is shock to you, but they were actually using you. With you being there in the team, they could use a human hostage at any time they want and get out of situations with ease. To make matters worse for the enemies you are child and girl, Ninja code does not allow warriors to hurt children, especially girl child._**

Kiara continued to stare at Sasori's head. She let out a small voice from her lips.

"They were m-my fami-ly, my fr-iends, and my sen-pai-s."

"They die-d pro-tecting me."

"I- just stoo-d to watch –em die."

Asuma continued to speak as he was not able to hear what Kiara was muttering.

_" You may be scared thinking that what would happen next, will rest of the Akatsuki members come and hunt you too…there is no need to worry.__** Each of the dead Akatsuki members have a bounty on them for over 10 million Ryo. Since you helped us in your mission you will receive a million each."**_

**_"You can come to Konoha, and start a new life over there. Don't worry it is an extremely protected area and we have many masters who are even more powerful than you're so called sensei's."_**

Asuma slowly went near the head of Sasori that was lying at some distance form Kiara.

_"SO JUST FORGET ABOUT THESE BASTARDS…!"_

_Saying that Asuma stepped on the head of Sasori crushing his head completely. There was a small burst from the head as many pieces of puppet parts along with some blood scattered. Some parts fell on the face of Kiara as well as small drop of blood landed right next to her eye._

* * *

Asuma unfazed by this heard Kakashi calling him and instantly went to Kakashi.

Kiara looked at the broken pieces of puppet parts that once were the head of her Sassu senpai. She looked at the corpse of Deidara who had his eyes closed with blood still flowing from his _chest._

Both of her senpai's…gone…never…ever…to return…she will never see them again…they will exist only as a memory…they wanted her to live…even at the cost of their lives….

****_Sasori senpai... you loved me…_

_you cared for me…_

_you gave your life to protect me…._

_And everybody ridiculed you as just a puppet…._

_I LET YOU DIE…I LET DEIDA DIE…._

_You wanted me to be happy…_

_You wanted me to live a good life…_

_You wanted to forget everything… and forgive you for using me…_

_STILL I L ET YOU DIE…_

_YOU WERE MY WORLD…MY SENPAI'S MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME…._

_YET I LET YOU DIE…._

_YOU LOVED ME….YOU CARED FOR ME….YOU EVEN DIED FOR ME…._

_I CAN'T DO THAT…._

_I WON'T LET YOUR DEATHS GO IN VAIN…._

_I WONT WATCH ANYMORE…._

_….I_

_…..I FEEL IT…._

_…I FEEL IT SLIPPING…_

{The entire background goes black and only Kiara is visible.}

{A sudden red line appears behind Kiara's head. Suddenly the line just expands filling the screen with blood red color a chain of strange symbols appear within the red color.}

{Slowly Kiara's teeth changes. They became lengthier and pointed. Her fingers start to grow in length and long sharp nails emerge from her fingers. Blood spurts from her fingers as thick long nails emerge on her feet.}

{The entire air around Kiara becomes heavy and Kiara's long hair starts rising up along with the wind.}

_Suddenly sensing something strange Kakashi turns his head towards Kiara._

_"Wait a sec-DID HER CHAKRA JUST SKYROCKET..?"_

* * *

Cautiously Kakashi slowly approached Kiara who was kneeling on the ground with her hair covering most of her face and body. She looked changed, there was something very peculiar about her and the air that surrounded her.

"Hey, little girl are you okay. Here let me—". Kakashi slowly extended his hand to remove the hair covering Kiara's face.

Kakashi's words were cut right away as a chill of fear travelled through his spine as his eyes saw what has in front of him. It was not Kiara, or at least not fully. Kiara's face had changed. Her teeth had grown really big and was literally emerging from her cheeks on either side like a ferocious animal or monster. For one moment Kakashi's red eyes meet with Kiara's blue eyes and in the next second Kiara's eyes change their color as if her eyes was filled with blood, Kakashi had a split second to react before he heard this.

**_ "AND I WONT WATCH THIS ANY MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _**

Kiara screamed at the top of her lungs with a heavy sound that it almost sounded like demon.

{Within the next split second a blast wave of chakra engulfs Kakashi as well as the ground around Kiara. The entire ground around her splits as if it was hit by multiple earthquakes. A huge wave of dust as well as stones blasts from that area. Kakashi was partly hit by the blast but he managed to make it to a safe distance near Asuma who was looking towards Kiara with his jaw open.}

"Almost made it. Lord what a blast wave of chakra. " Kakashi said to Asuma who was not even listening to him

Kakashi and Asuma looked at Kiara with nothing but horror in their eyes. This was not the little girl they saw a few minutes ago. Her face itself had changed. Her teeth were sharp as ever and she was gritting her teeth with such force. Her hair was flying all over due to her chakra. And her entire hands had long claws emerging from her fingers.

"Incredible, her chakra just exploded to over ten times." Said Kakashi.

"I don't believe it, how can a little girl have this much Chakra.?" shouted Asuma.

"She did not, something else changed within the past five minutes. I am not even able to analyze properly her amount of chakra that is being emitted." Kakashi said with his eyes rotating to form a mangekyo.

{I cannot feel the extend of her chakra, it's almost as if it is undetectable but if my Mangekyo Sharingan is right, I think she might have matched HALF of my chakra level. IMPOSSIBLE, by all means.}

Kakashi and Asuma watched as Kiara stared at them with an insanely aggressive expression. Both of them were unsure what to do next. This was something they had not prepared, not even remotely guessed in their wildest dreams. It was almost like a full battle was about to take place. They had the advantage but still judging by what they saw, it was a risk. Even if it was a minor one. Kakashi slowly whispered to Asuma who was as dumbfounded as him.

"Listen Kisame, we cannot go to a fully fledged battle unless she attacks us first. Let me try and scare her, I have a bad feeling it may not work and she may get aggressive. In case she attacks or do something, take your '_Samehada' _just absorb this chakra. Can you do that?"

"Okay, Itachi san, wouldn't it be better if we just transformed back to ourselves instead of this Kakashi and Asuma outfit."

"We cannot, this test is still going and unless she makes her choice, we cannot in any way abandon this test midway. I am about to speak, get your _'Samehada' _ready."

Asuma nodded as Itachi slowly proceeded towards Kiara who was just standing emitting chakra like an experienced Jonin. The entire ground was shaking slowly due to the chakra. Kakashi stopped some feet from Kiara. He spoke with a much more deep and warning voice.

"Listen girl, you may be impressed with yourself with those special effects, but let me make one thing crystal clear. We are one of the MOST ELITE JONIN in the ninja universe. You have the evidence right there, the dead bodies of two of the most dangerous Akatsuki members whom we took down without breaking a sweat."

Kiara continued to look at Kakashi with burning look that suggested her hatred as well as anger was increasing per second. The chakra emitted becomes even stronger and a strong blast of wind strikes Kakashi who continues to stand there despite the wind almost tearing his hair and clothes. Kakashi unfazed with that continued to speak.

"However if you are as stubborn as these dead guys, we might just end up killing you despite having no hatred towards you. YOU ARE NOTHING CAPABLE COMPARED TO US. So listen carefully to what I am about to say."

* * *

Kiara bit her teeth even more harder, her teeth grow even further causing massive bleeding in her gums. Blood drips like raindrops from Kiara's face.

"You are given two choices. Choose wisely and carefully. Your life and death depends on the choices you make.

FIRST, you can leave these dead guys as well as Akatsuki. You can come with us to Konoha. You will be given two million ryo as a prize for helping us taking two Akatsuki members, a permanent place of stay in Konoha and full protection from Akatsuki and anybody else guaranteed by the Hokage. You can resume your life there happily, if you want you can enroll at the ninja academy."

Kakashi looked at Kiara, the chakra that was emitting from her reduced as she looked at him.

"Good, good, she is actually thinking about the option that I have given. The anger level is dropping as well as her chakra."

"There is a second one as well. The SECOND, you can continue to support and cherish Akatsuki with your life. You can refuse to co-operate with us, you can refuse to give any information regarding Akatsuki, its members and where their hide out is. But by doing so, you too become a member in our bingo book and you TOO WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS YOUR SENPAI'S."

"So in simple words, accept our money and LIVE WITH IT, refuse our offer and DIE WITH IT."

Kakashi looked at Kiara who was looking down at the pool of blood on the ground. She was seeing her own bloody reflection in it. Kakashi waited for few moments, Kiara did not seem to respond.

"Kiara, you must decide—"

Kakashi was stopped midway as he heard as low growl emerging from Kiara. It almost looked a monster emitting sounds. Hair falls on top of Kiara's face slowly hiding it. Kakashi looks at Asuma who was ready with '_Samehada'. _Another deep growl emerges from Kiara followed by her body shaking.

"Wait, is she laughin-? HEY LISTEN LITTLE GIRL, IF THIS THING SEEMS LIKE A JOKE TO YOU I WILL FINISH YOU OFF RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Kakashi shouted at Kiara who continued to shake her entire body as if she was laughing. Slowly a deep voice emerges from her. It did not sound like a little girl at all, more like a girl that was possessed by a monster. A very very evil monster.

"How about I give you two choices?"

Kakashi looked at Kiara unable to say as he felt fear travelling through his veins to all over his body. The sound had a really evil essence in it. He kept looking at Kiara who spoke again.

"FIRST, YOU ATTACK ME NOW BEFORE I DO….

SECOND, YOU ATTACK ME AFTER I DO….

EITHER WAY, ALL THREE OF US ARE LEAVING THIS PLACE…..DEAD!"

{Within the next second, another blast wave of chakra emerges from Kiara, the next second the entire ground till Kakashi and Asuma crumples as if it hit by over ten earthquakes. Kakashi was caught off balance and almost fell to a gap in the ground. Asuma stood over with the sword but he was pushed back with the massive chakra.}

* * *

Slowly Kiara raised her head. Kakashi and Asuma's eyes widened with shock as well as fear. Kiara's eye color was changing. It looked like her eyes were slowly filling with blood. The entire eye changed, her cornea was slowly becoming invisible. And on top of all of that blood just flowed from her eyes like tears. Finally her eyes looked with nothing but red visible, there was no cornea, no pupils, no iris visible. It was as if her entire eye was drowned in her own blood and it was leaking out from her eyes.

"LET US DIE….TOGETHER!" Kiara screamed on top of her lungs. Kakashi immediately realizing that she is about to explode with even more chakra points towards Asuma who was waiting for him.

"ASUMA, NOW! SHE IS ABOUT TO UNLEASH HER CHAKRA!"

Kiara again let out another demonic cry as she roared on top of her lungs. This time the chakra level more intense that the last one. A shock wave of chakra just passes through the ground pushing off all the grass and greenery to one side. Kakashi was caught in the blast but Asuma ran towards Kiara with his sword _'Samehada'. _

"YRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….! " Kiara screamed again as she saw Asuma approaching with his sword. The ground shatters into tiny bits due to chakra and another wave of rocks and dust fly towards Asuma who dodges it and rushes to her.

The chakra level of Kiara just exploded. Kakashi opened his sharingan eye and looked at the intensity in which the chakra is increasing.

**_{ 15 times…no wait…17…19….23….27….31….33…38…46!...57….times…this is INSANE….THIS IS INSANE BEYOND ANYTHING I HAVE I SEEN….59….63….! and still its increasing. }_**

"ASUMA..YOU NEED TO DRAIN HER CHAKRA BY ALL MEANS…I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS GIRL IS GETTING THIS MUCH CHAKRA…WE NEED TO FINISH IT OFF SOON…SHE'S GONNA DESTROY US…." Kakashi screamed at the top of his voice.

* * *

**Akatsuki Forest Grounds:**

**1.5 Miles from the scene**

A figure slowly was slowly watching the scene from the tree. He looked like a giant Venus fly trap attached to both his sides.

"This is unbelievable, that girl is way too powerful than we thought." The white side said.

"Never have I witnessed something like this ever." the Dark side said.

Zetsu suddenly felt something approaching him from far away. He looked more closely, the ground just shook. He only had time to see a large wave of rocks, dust and trees coming towards his directions.

**"OH..NO THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW….GOTTA GET—UMFFF!"**

Zetsu did not have time to react as instantly he was knocked out from his position and got engulfed in the wave.

**{ I must…warn them…at all costs…. } **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS!**


	15. Chap 5:3 The Test Ends

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**_"In the end, the one who remains standing is the one who matters the most."_**

**_ By Anonymous_**

**Story So Far**

Pein decides that it is time for Kiara to prove herself. He orders a test be conducted on Akatsuki Grounds with Sasori and Deidara accompanying Kiara to the forest grounds for a casual outing. The next step of the test was Itachi (as Kakashi) and Kisame (as Asuma) intercepting and killing Sasori and Deidara (fake deaths). The main purpose of this test is to find out whether Kiara is really loyal to Akatsuki or not. The second step is finished and what happens next. Read on….

**CHAPTER 5**

**PART III**

**THE TEST ENDS!**

**Akatsuki Forest Grounds:**

Kiara now watched with a very evil smile appearing in her face.

"Are_ you trying to escape, MR JONIN FROM KONOHA!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry, .but you will not escape not you not me not anyone.!"_

_Asuma was still racing towards Kiara with his 'Samehada' ready to strike her down. He reaches a few feet from Kiara and jumps with his sword lunging forward. Kiara looks at him as he is coming down at super fast speed ready to strike her down. Kiara's eyes intensify for a moment._

_ "What in the world…" Said Asuma as the next second 'Samehada' had struck some sort of invisible barrier just a feet from Kiara._

**_"Barrier Jutsu. Shit, she somehow activated barrier jutsu on herself." Said Kakashi._**

**_"What the FUCK!WHERE ON EARTH DID SHE LEARN THIS STUFF" Shouted Asuma with bewilderment._**

_"She didn't, it's her Chaka, it is actually formed some sort of barrier, one barrier is around here while the other is-" Said Kakashi._

_"What on earth do you mean the other barrier jutsu. There is more than one?"_

_"I am afraid yes Asuma. The second one is covering the area around us. It will block us from leaving or escaping, LISTEN ASUMA I THOUGHT YOU WERE DRAINING HER CHAKRA, WELL?"_

_Asuma looked at his 'Samehada'. The sword was still in its bandaged state, it was not draining any charka whatsoever._

_"Kakashi, I don't know, 'Samehada' is not able to drain the chakra this girl has. It's not able to detect it. SHIT!"_

Unable to understand fully, what one earth was going around Asuma looked at Kakashi who was staring straight at Kiara.

_ "Kakashi…should we tell her…about this…then she will stop…it's worth a try…" Said Asuma panting._

"Fat chance…she would never listen to anyone…she is not the Kiara we once saw…I don't know what on earth she has become now. But she is very very powerful at the present. I don't think she is more powerful than us but she is capable of doing some damage at this state." Said Kakashi.

"So…what now…"? Asuma asked as he jumped back from his original position.

"Well, I have no choice. I must use both of my eyes if I am to disable her."

Kiara saw something was changing. Earlier Kakashi only had his sharingan in one eye. But now she saw the second eye changing. It was red in color. Now there were two sharingans. They were also rotating continuously until they formed a triple sided blade.

"Well…then let me do it my way too…" said Asuma as he summoned a gigantic sword that is covered with bandage. And the sword seemed to have a life of its own as the bandage was continuously shaking.

"Listen Asuma, I need you do a fake attack to divert her attention while I prepare myself for a surprise attack." Kakashi said.

"Well then…let us get right to it...shall we..." Asuma said and the next second he raced towards Kiara swinging his sword.

Kiara watched as Asuma approached her. He jumped very high in the air with his sword pointing at Kiara. Within the next second the entire bandage of the sword removes and large dark purple thorns are visible all over the sword. There was also a large evil set of teeth visible on the front as if the sword is some sort of sea monster.

"Now watch as 'Samehada' eats you as a whole you dumb bitch" Asuma said as he lunged towards Kiara with his sword. But within the next second as if being hit by a concrete wall, Asuma just stopped in mid air.

Kiara blocked the 'Samehada' with both of her arms trapping the sword between both of her palms. Asuma lunges forward to kick Kiara but in a split second Kiara ducks avoiding the kick and the next thing Asuma sees is her leg with long claws hitting his lower abdomen. Kiara just kicked him really hard.

Asuma fell hard on the ground. Holding his stomach as if something had exploded within his stomach. There was a deep cut in his stomach caused by the long nails of Kiara what dug deep within him during the kick. Blood was leaking out of the wound.

"This darned bitch just ripped my intestine out, KAKASHI JUST END THIS THING!" Asuma shouted. Within the next second Asuma somehow travelled back to Kakashi who was fully ready with his 'Mangekyo sharingan'.

"Asuma, just rest a while, let me handle this."

"You better make it fast Kakashi and please don't take a hit from her. Her nails are fucking sharp and painful."

Kakashi looked at Kiara who was now grinning even more. Her entire body was shaking and the entire area around her was literally breaking to little bits due to the charka she was emitting.

"Should I go with _'Tsukyomi' or 'Amaterasu'_" Kakashi wondered.

* * *

_Suddenly another person appeared from the ground. It was Zetsu. But before he could fully make himself visible Kakashi shouted at him to stop so a small portion of his Venus flies trap things were visible._

_"ZETSU…IF KIARA SEE'S YOU THEN IT WILL BE ALL OVER…"_

_"BUT KIARA…HAS NEVER SEEN US…"_

"But she knows, how you look, both of you. I simply told her just about everything to her about all the members." Said Kakashi.

"Okay then, I am off to tell Pein regarding the situation. I will just go-?. What the-?"

"It's her chakra, Zetsu!.You have been trapped!" Kakashi shouted.

Suddenly another evil growl surrounds the entire area. All of them look at Kiara who was still standing there with a very evil grin on her face, her hair was flying upwards due to the chakra was releasing every moment.

"It's time…we all faced our sins…Its time I faced mine…and you faced yours…ITS TIME TO END EVERYTHING…" Kiara let out another earsplitting roar as her chakra exploded again.

"Kiara, listen to me, your body is not made to hold this much of charka. It cannot withstand the damage caused if you released this much chakra all together. YOU WILL DESTROY YOURSELF."

Kiara gave a small evil laugh. "IT'S FUNNY CAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I INTENDED TO DO….RAAAAAAA!". Kiara looked at all three of them, somewhere a little far from them where the corpses of Deidara as well as crushed head of Sasori. A small sad expression comes to Kiara's face as her eye that was fully filled blood started to trickle down to her cheeks, it was almost like she was crying for her senpai's but instead of tears, it was blood.

"I'll mee-t yo-u soo-n, Deida and Sassu senpai. Kia-ra is comm.-ing.". Kiara closes her eyes as she spoke to her senpai's the last time.

"Asuma, this girls chakra level is about to explode. I can feel it." Kakashi said as his eyes saw what was happening in front of him. Within the next second the entire area around Kiara started to shake, like it was an earthquake. Her body was undergoing rapid changes.**_ . _**Her entire skin started melting off due to the chakra she was emitting. Her blood was actually getting vaporized by the heat of the charka**_. _**Even Zetsu was watching with a little fear. Her flesh was melting off with her skin. In some of her body, her skeleton had started becoming visible. And both of her eyes were bleeding profusely.

"SHIT, SHE IS ATTEMPTING SOME SORT OF SELF DESTRUCTION JUTSU." Asuma said as he watched Kiara.

"Kakashi, you must do something to stop her. She may very well take us with her!"

Unaware to Kiara's eyes, Sasoris head now faced Deidara. Slowly the eyes of Deidara opened. They looked at Sasori. Sasori made a movement of his eyes telling Deidara to look towards Keira. Slowly Deidara rolled his eyes with difficulty to see Kiara, His entire eye popped with shock and fear as he saw the sight before him. She was no longer Kiara, NOT ANY MORE.

Her entire body was melting off and the chakra she emitted was nothing like what he had felt. Some of her fingers just had no flesh or blood in them. They were pure skeletons…one part of her eye had the eyeball almost popping out as there was flesh to cover it…and her cheek muscles were clearly visible due to absence of skin.

Unlike Sasori who was there, Deidara had already switched to a clay clone during the flight. The suicide clone was the one who took the hit, but the real Deidara too cannot interfere in this test as it was still going.

"This like my c0 jutsu. I don't know if it is more powerful than it, but it is indeed a self destructing jutsu and I don't know whether it is capable of taking down Itachi or Kisame, it will definitely do some serious damage to both of them, and to you too Sasori no Danna. Hmm."

Kakashi meanwhile was trying his best to get near Kiara, but the barrier jutsu that was surrounding her kept getting in the way, and to make matters worse the barrier just got a whole lot stronger with Kiara's recent power up.

"ITACH….ITS NOW OR NEVER…SHE'S GONNA RELEASE IT ANY SECOND…ITACHII DO YOU HEAR…!"

"I am trying, this is not an easy thing."

_KIARA had already begun to say the final words for them._

_"I SHALL DRAG YOU ALONG WITH ME…AND TOGETHER WE WILL GO TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF DARKNESS…AND SUFFER FOR ETERNITY AND BEYOND…!"_

Kiara was preparing for the big finish, most of her skin had melted off and so was her muscles. There was clearly skeleton and other nerves visible in many of her body parts, and her face now resembled more like a monster with large teeth's. She was ready to put an end to everything.

Both Asuma, as well as Zetsu had braced themselves for the blast that was about to happen.

**_"NOW DIE….ALL OF US…TOGETHER…WHA—!"_**

But within a split second Kakashi teleported right next to Kiara. But this time there was no Kakashi….it was Itachi in his Akatsuki costume.

"ITACHI….SENPAI….BUT—HOW—" Kiara tried to speak, her eyes widened with surprise… but Itachi had already caught her in his Mangekyō Sharingan.

" So yo-u…where…kakas-hi…th-then…dei-da and sa-ssu…no…dead…wh…t's…goi…?"

Slowly Kiara's vision blurred. She felt darkness slowly spreading in her vision.

Slowly she collapsed right next to Sasori and Deidara.

As her vision faded for the last time. She saw Itachi and Kisame slowly moving towards her.

The test had ended.

* * *

**Many Minutes Later**

Itachi was sitting near a tree slowly looking at the clouds. There were few of them but the sky was bright and blue as ever. It was noon but the sun was smiling at him. He watched a little cloud in the shape of a leaf slowly moving towards the south. A flock of birds flew towards that cloud as if trying to race it. It was a beautiful sight.

"Hey Itachi san, if you have done daydreaming can you just help me tighten the bandage around these wounds." Kisame asked. He was leaning on the tree and bandaging his wounds on the stomach. The blood flow had stopped but the bandage was to properly done.

Itachi gave one last look at the sky and then went towards his fellow Akatsuki member who was rather very unpleased about the things that happened a few minutes ago.

_"You didn't have to push her to this extend Kisame…you almost succeed in killing herself again. and not to mention a chance of taking down you and me in that process. said Itachi._

_"Push…who me…all I did was break a head…she's the one who…I don't know…exploded with all this chakra…where was she hiding this all this time…!" exclaimed Kisame._

_"And take down me?. Ha, you joke a lot Itachi san. Even if she had hit me with that blast, I would be happy to take it in point blank range. I am the most—"_

_"Yes, you are the tailless jinchurikki but you forget that she is just a 13 year old with NO experience whatsoever."_

Itachi finished wrapping up the bandage on Kisame. They were ready to leave. Zetsu had already left some time back to report to Pein. Kiara was laid on the ground. Her body was broken and really in pathetic condition. She had to be treated immediately.

"We must return soon…I think she has suffered severe damage and has to be treated immediately" Said Itachi.

Within seconds both of them vanished with Kiara's body.

**Many More Minutes Later**

"Hmm, he crushed your head real good, right Sasori no Danna. Hmm." Deidara said who emerged from the bushes.

"Sasori was standing and looking at the broken pieces of his head that was crushed by Kisame.

"He has a taste in these sorts of things. Kisame." Sasori said.

"Do you think she snapped when your head was crushed. Danna?."

"I don't know what made her snap. But if you ask me, she is way too powerful for a thirteen year old girl. Definitely above genin level."

"Genin?. Come one Danna, self destructing. That's something I know. It is high level Jonin technique."

'Maybe, maybe not. Come one, I think I have gathered all my broken parts. Let us go."

"Right away Sasori no Danna."

"Umm, Danna. Do you think she will survive?"

"If she can put herself in this mess, she can get herself out of this mess."

"Okay, then let us go."

Deidara summoned his clay bird and within the next second the bird flew towards the Akatsuki base.

The only thing that was left was the air, the silence after the storm and the carnage that was left behind. The ground was crumpled, like it was hit by multiple earthquakes. Several trees were uprooted, the branches were cut off completely. The ground was wet, with fresh blood. If anyone had passed the ground after that, they would wonder. What on earth caused this destruction?.

**_THE TEST IS OVER_**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS!**


	16. Chap 6:1 The Fight For One's Life

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE FIGHT FOR ONE'S LIFE**

**PART I**

**12 Minutes After Deidara and Sasori Left With Kiara**

"That bitch is gone. Bye bitch!" Hidan said with a sense of relief as he gave a wave of goodbye to the flying bird.

"You are a sick individual Hidan; I hope you noticed it a long time ago." Kakuzu said as he saw the expression of joy on hi partners as he continued to wave his hand.

Hidan just gave a small grin to his partner to which Kakuzu replied with an ice cold stare.

"Oh, don't say such things Hidan senpai. I am sure Kiara chan will come back safely. Isn't it right Kakuzu sama?"

"Yeah, you tell me Kakuzu. Does that Amnesia has any, I mean even a snowballs chance of surviving the test."

Kakuzu just looked towards the tiny sized bird that was far away as if it was touching the clouds. He gave a small sigh.

"If I have to be honest with myself, she has a chance. I agree Hidan, it is a snowballs chance but it stills a chance."

"So what is this awesome test anyway?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, I too want to know that." Tobi too joined Hidan.

"I cannot go into the specifics. It's a test to find out how much loyal is she towards Akatsuki. In simplest terms, she would be given a choice to stick with Akatsuki or leave Akatsuki. We can say the chance of her passing this test and returning to the base depends ENTIRELY on her."

"Poor Kiara chan. I hope she passes this test. She seems attached to Akatsuki and especially me and Itachi san." Tobi said to Kakuzu.

"What about you Hidan, do you want her to pass the test?" Kakuzu asked his partner.

"Well, I want her to and don't want her to. If she fails I have no other person to cuss and fight with. I she passes she will be nuisance anyway."

"Let's just hope for the best."

"Yeah let's just hope."

"Oh, Tobi wants Kiara chan to come back."

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

**Time: 1.45 pm**

It was raining slowly. There was not much activity in the main hall. Few members were doing some activities while the rest had retreated to the room. It was not exactly a usual day for them. They were a little worried as well as excited. There was a certain level of anticipation all over the base.

Tobi was playing Rock, Paper and Scissors with himself. Hidan was in his room doing his prayers.

He was accompanied by Kakuzu who was explaining the finance statements he had prepared for this month to Orochimaru. The main reason why their expenses had shot up was because Orochimaru had ordered many poisons as well as other stuff Kakuzu couldn't make out.

"Listen Orochi, if you keep on buying this expensive shit for your experiments, I'm afraid our budget will have more Outflows than inflows" said Kakuzu.

"I don't do experiments with shit!"Grunted Orochimaru.

"Very funny Orochimaru" Kakuzu said.

"I don't know what they are, and I don't care. Reduce the spending on those things; we are not a team of guys who experiment with dead and living creatures"

"Well, if you want I will stop my experiments completely, but then again what am I going to do?" Said Orochimaru.

"I am not saying those things, listen you are good in this experimenting and creating new potions stuff, its good and you are perhaps best and what you do. All I am asking is to reduce the expenses that are all" argued Kakuzu.

"Whatever, one of these days, I am gonna leave this organization for sure" chuckled Orochimaru.

"You do tha-"

Kakuzu suddenly cut his voice as he felt the presence of Itachi and Kisame. There was a sound of people arriving in the base. He rose to greet them but was dead on his tracks after seeing what they were carrying.

Both Kisame and Itachi were holding an unidentified body in their hands. Kakuzu's eyes opened with shock as well as fear. It was no unidentified body; it was body he was well familiar with, as he was the second person in Akatsuki to see that body when it first arrived in the base.

**_….It was Kiara…or should one say….What's left of her…._**

"Oh no Kiara chan, is that Kiara chan." Tobi rushed towards Itachi who called out Kakuzu.

"Move out of the way TOBI!" Kisame roared as Kakuzu rushed towards them to assist. Within seconds they made their way towards the healing room.

Orochimaru too was a little shocked, but he was more delighted. A small sadistic smile appeared in his face.

{My little flower has returned. Alive or dead, it doesn't matter. Hope that cactus head stays out.}

"Orochimaru sama, is that our Kiara. She does not look, she looks like she is burnt or something. There is still smoke coming out from her body." Tobi asked to Orochimaru was looking at the event that was happening before him.

"It is her Tobi, it seems like she failed the test but still returned alive."

"Wait, where are you going Orochimaru sama."

"Well, they would soon call me. I am the healer in Akatsuki and it is my job to heal or kill. Either way I should get my coat and surgical gloves." Orochimaru said as he walked towards his room leaving Tobi scratching his head.

* * *

**Akatsuki Healing Room**

**15 Minutes Later**

Kakuzu was examining the body that was laid wrapped in a blanket on the examination table before him. Itachi and Kisame too were looking at it. It was the body of a normal thirteen year old, but they were able to tell it because they have seen her before the incident, but now it looked like a body of some sort of animal that was burned alive and still has some traces of life in it.

"What on earth did you two do to her, look at this body, my lord." Kakuzu said as he waited for Orochimaru.

"Did you use your Amaterasu on her?" Kakuzu asked Itachi who was looking away from the body.

"No Kakuzu, I wish I could explain what happened back there, I right now I just can't. I am sorry."

"She just EXPLODED, that's what happened." Kisame said interrupting Itachi.

"It was like some sort of self destruction jutsu, incredibly advanced stuff and powerful too."

Kisame stopped his words as the healing room door opened and Orochimaru stepped inside. He was wearing his long white coat and a pair of gloves.

"Sorry I am late, just catching up, oh my my, what do we have here?" Orochimaru said looking at the blanket wrapped body in front of him.

"Okay, then Itachi and Kisame remove the blanket from the body meanwhile me and Orochimaru will get the surgical instruments and bandages."

Slowly Itachi removed the blanked with which he and Kisame covered the battered body of Kiara. Kakuzu only looked at Kiara's body for a second and his eyes widened in fear as well as disgust. If only one could say that was….Kiara. It was not. That body did not looked anything like the Kiara he saw in the morning.

**_Her body was burned severely. As if she was a corpse that had been burnt for a long time. The skin had crumpled, it was dark in color, the color of soot. In certain parts of her body, her certain white color was clearly visible… it was her skeleton. One part of her head was completely burnt…and her skull was the only thing that was visible on that part. The other part had severe burn scars. One of her eyes was almost popping, without any eyelids… the eyeball and the veins were visible and looked almost her eye would snap and fall down._**

**_Kiara had lost skin on both sides of her mouth. However one side, almost all her teeth and cheek muscles were clearly visible because of the loss of skin. It was a terrible sight, and one of her hands did not have any normal fingers, there were just give skeletons without any flesh. Her knees were badly burnt too. She had lost a lot of blood, and flesh. Many parts of her legs just showed her bones._**

"Look at that, what on earth did you two do to her?" Orochimaru asked to Itachi.

"She just exploded….during the test…she attempted some sort of self destruction jutsu, I was able to stop it before she could complete…I don't know how she did it, or what she was trying to do. As soon as I put her under my _Genjutsu _We immediately returned" Itachi said.

"Why on earth was she attempting a self destruction Jutsu?"

"Look I told you before, right now, I cannot explain everything. I will tell you in detail later." Itachi said in a hurry.

Orochimaru was checking for her pulse. He seemed a little surprised.

"She is barely alive, I feel her pulse but it is as weak as it gets."

Kakuzu started working on removal of the dirt and other particles from Kiara's body.

"So do you want us to leave or do want us to stay."

"You can leave Itachi."

"Not you Kisame." Kakuzu said as Kisame prepared to leave with Itachi.

Itachi looked at Kisame who signaled him, he will join him later. Itachi closed the door.

Kisame gave a small grin as he too was not sure why he was told to stay. He certainly had no experience or skill in healing.

"Kisame, her chakra level is way low. I do believe your 'Samehada' can share chakra?"

"Oh, sure, no problem." Kisame said and within a second he dropped his sword, 'Samehada's' tail slowly extended towards Kiara's hand and touched it. There was a small glow as chakra flowed from the sword to Kiara's body.

"Kisame, there is also another reason, why I requested you to stay." Kakuzu said as the continued cleaning the body.

Kisame looked with a little confusion. Even he could not understand why Kakuzu would want something from him.

"You witnessed the test right?"

"Yes, Kakuzu, but like Itachi san said, it is a little hard to explain what happened there right now?"

'I understand, one question, based on whatever happened, do you feel she is loyal to Akatsuki and its members?"

"I—what?"

"It is a simple question, Kisame." Kakuzu said in a calm tone.

"Why are you asking me this, especially in a time like this?"

"It was you who gave her the choices right?"

"Yes, it was me but—"

"Was she loyal to Akatsuki?"

"Listen Kakuzu, it was at that point she started her self destruction thing. I did not know what do after that. Even _'Samehada' _could not absorb her chakra."

"So did she take the choice, any choice?"

"No, she did not take the choice, either she heard something else from me or her state of mind was tha—hey why are you asking me this again?"

"Did she take the choice you offered to her?" Kakuzu said in a much more stern voice.

"Listen, I told you already, she started that jutsu as soon as I told her the choices."

"So in short, she did not take the choices that are offered by you."

"No, she did not and for the seventh time no , no she did not take that bloody choice, any choice. Now that you have pissed me off can you please tell why are you asking me this?"

Kakuzu looked at Kisame who was biting his pointed teeth at him with an angry expression.

**_"I was given a direct order by Pein, in case something happens other than that was planned in the test and if by chance she survives._**

**_ I must make sure she took the choice that is offered to her. _**

**_IF NOT I MUST INJECT HER WITH LETHAL POISON AND DISPOSE HER OFF"_**

Kisame as well as Orochimaru took a few seconds to digest what Kakuzu had just said.

"Wai—hey what on earth?. Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I am joking?" Kakuzu said calmly.

"When did you get this instruction?"

"On my last visit to Amegakure. Pein specifically told me."

"Wait Kakuzu, listen she did not choose to betray Akatsuki. I assure you." Kisame said.

"She took no choice, she should take at least one choice. That was the instruction."

"But, goodness man she fought me and Itachi, she even managed to block my attack. If not for Itachi she would have definitely done some damage to me and him."

"Did she take the choice."

**"Kakuzu, for lord's sake, she is just a 13 year old girl. What loyalty can you expect from her?"**

"Doesn't matter, no choice, no life."

"Then why on earth did you hold your mouth when Itachi san was there?"

"I was concerned as to how Itachi would react when I break the news to him. As his closest friend as well as partner, I am sure you can tell him the truth in a less painful manner."

Kisame looked at the ground. He had a strong desire to kick something. He in a way agreed with Kakuzu, but somewhere he was feeling a pain in his heart. No matter what happened, he was there and he will be loyal to Akatsuki, but there was something that was hurting him deep inside. If Kiara is killed, even though it is by Kakuzu, his hands would still smell blood of a small helpless girl who fought the _'Tailless Jinchurikki'_.

"Fine, I will tell Itachi san later. I suppose you get it done already." Kisame said as he moved to take his sword.

"Wait, Kisame, she has not got enough chakra. Leave your sword for a while."

"You just bloody said you are going to kill her."

"I am, one final conformation with Pein and I will do it. But until then, she has to live, for if any case the decision changes."

Kisame let out a long sight. He wanted to say something but immediately left the room. He was itching to slam the door but somehow managed to control himself.

"Kisame senpai, what did Orochi—" Tobi who was waiting outside tried to talk to Kisame but immediately shut himself as he saw an incredibly angry expression in his face.

Kisame headed for his room. He wanted to sit and cool himself down. It was not his fault, it was not anyone's fault. But he wished, if he had not crushed Sasori's head, none of this would have happened. Kiara is loyal to Akatsuki, he felt it the moment she exploded. She cared for Sasori and Deidara with her life.

That is why she felt not even one bit of remorse sacrificing herself to avenge her senpai's. But somehow luck always went against her. She is still paying the price for not playing by the rules. Kisame slowly took out his log book and started writing. There was some steam to be blown off.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS!**


	17. Chap 6:2 Orochimaru's Poison of Life

**_Hello my dear readers, I am so sorry for not being able to update on my story. I was caught with many things and could not find time to update regularly. I do apologize for that and please forgive me for not updating the story soon. _**

**_Thanks again for all he support and encouragement you have given me and my story that inspires me to this very day to write more. Thank you so so much!_**

**_Let the story continue….!_**

**CHAPTER 6**

**OROCHIMARU'S POISON OF LIFE**

**PART II**

**Akatsuki Healing Room**

**45 Minutes After Kiara's Admission**

Kakuzu was looking at the monitor before him. It showed him the dying heartbeat of the patient that was admitted to that room almost an hour before. It was not exactly a person they were familiar with but a person who was in a way very very different from them. Apart from having no ninja skill or talent, this person almost came close to harming two of the top Akatsuki members and that too single handed with a two on one situation.

Her name was Kiara and for the past 3 hours she was fighting, fighting to keep her life. Little did she know that her fate was already sealed and the persons who were healing her later would be the same person who would put her out of her misery? Kiara's heart continue to beat, even though the strength of each beat reducing with every second, but still it kept on beating, as if she was refusing to die. Not yet, not today.

"You can stop pretending to be interested in the monitor Kakuzu. Her heart rate is reducing." Orochimaru said cleaning the dried blood from the face of Kiara.

"Its not that, I am just concerned whether she will give me time until I get the final word from Pein."

"Well, you already know what it is going to be right? So why this waiting game?"

"It is because Pein ordered me to wait before he passes the final order, and you are here to ensure that she makes till he says his word."

"Fine, whatever. Oh I forgot, did he by any chance mention what to do with the body? Well not it's not every day we get the body of little girl."

"We will discuss that later, Orochimaru keep an eye on her condition. I need to some supplies." Kakuzu said as he headed towards the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You can forget the poison part; I have just the right poison. No pain, its potent snake venom, her heart stops in just five minutes. Black mamba extract. One drop is enough for even an elephant."

Kakuzu just nodded as he closed the door, leaving Orochimaru to handle Kiara's wounds.

One person was sitting outside looking down. It was Tobi. As soon as he saw Kakuzu, he sprang up like a spring.

"Oh, Kakuzu senpai, how is Kiara chan. Is she all right?"

Kakuzu was in no mood for chit chat. He just stormed past Tobi leaving him speechless.

Tobi just caught a brief glimpse of Kiara being treated by Orochimaru as the door closed. He felt a deep sadness within him and he slowly walked away.

**Itachi's Room**

Itachi was slowly listening to his partner. For the past half an hour Kisame was trying to convey some message, but he was still beating around the bush. Itachi could not understand as to why Kisame was finding it difficult to tell him.

"Its, not that great with her Itachi san. I mean you should know, she is almost done."

"I was there Kisame, I fought with her. I know that she took heavy damage, but it only proves fatal when the wounds are left attended. We have two of the top healers in Akatuski."

"Yeah, Itachi san but still there is an extent to which the wounds can be healed."

"I was the one who carried her to that room, don't you remember Kisame. Her body was badly burnt I admit that. But her internal organs have not suffered that massive damaged. I would not surprised to hear that none of her vital organs have suffered serious damage."

"Yeah, you are right Itachi san."

"Look Kisame, for the past half an hour you are just saying she is not going to survive. Her time has come etc. Just tell me what Kakuzu told you and why were you in the room after all. You are no healer."

"Yeah, I mean well they wanted my _'Samehada' _ to cure the wounds."

"True but Kakuzu did tell you something right Kisame?"

Kisame was finding it difficult to speak eye to eye with Itachi. He wanted to convey that message that any hope of Kiara being able to recover is gone forever. It was not because she cannot recover, but their leader decided her time has come.

"Look Kisame, just tell me whatever you want to say. I am sure used to handling bad news."

Kisame looked straight at Itachi's eye. He let out a deep breath.

"Kakuzu just wanted to say that she has failed the test and thus by doing so, she must be disposed off."

Itachi looked at Kisame for full five seconds as if I he had misheard what Kisame said.

"She did not fail—"

"I know, I told Kakuzu the same thing. It seems like she did not make the choice—".

"She did made the choice_. __**She put her own life for avenging her two people that she considered her senpai's. She for once did not stop to think about the money or the offers that we threw at her. She had lost two people whom SHE CONSIDERED HER FAMILY."**_

"I Know, I told all these things to Kakuzu, but he said he received direct order from Pein. She still has to go."

"They are going to inject her with a lethal poison and maybe Orochimaru will take her body for. **HEY ITACHI-ITACHI SAN WAIT!"**

Kisame quickly sprang as within a blink of an eye Itachi got up to his and headed straight towards the healing room.

**"ITACHI WAIT, DON'T DO ANYTHING SILLY. YOU ALREADY ATTACKED OROCHIMARU BEFORE—IF YOU TAKE HIM NOW, YOU WILL BE KILLED!"**

Kisame caught hold of Itachi although he was expecting something from Itachi. A genjutsu or even a taijutsu move. Itachi just snapped for a second and he knew what happens when Itachi loses his cool.

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am not going to attack or murder anyone Kisame. I just wanted to get one last look of her and then erase her from my memories. Surely as a comrade and a friend you will allow me to do that, wont you?"

"Itachi san, I know what you just felt. I really could feel it, please don't let this issue haunt you. Even I feel bad for her, but it beyond our reach."

"I know, Kisame. Now would you please let go of my robe."

Kisame slowly released his grip on Itachi's robe and stepped back. He watched as Itachi walk towards the healing room. He too wanted to accompany him, but he did not want to see the girl. It would just create bad memories. He just wanted to forget that such an incident happened at all.

**Akatsuki Healing Room**

"It is confirmed. Proceed with the plan."

"Are you sure we want to do this Kakuzu?"

"Do you have the poison?."

"Sure do."

"Then do what you are told and don't as unnecessary questions."

"All right, one lethal dose of poison to stop heart, coming right up."

"You can at least show some respect Orochimrau, she is still alive."

"Oh, I'll shower her with respect and love when she is dead."

"What a creep." Kakuzu murmurs.

"Oh my my, look who it is. An Uchiha has come to say his final bye byes."

"Itachi, listen we want no trouble."

"I will leave as soon as she leaves this world."

"Well, you are in luck, because here comes the injection."

* * *

**Many Minutes Later**

Itachi slowly looked all over the healing room. The room was a little dark but the uncomfortable light of the observation bulbs was all over the place. In the middle there was a long operation bed where a young girl was laid. She had tubes attached to her body as well as wires to check her heart condition. Her heart beat was dipping rapidly. It seemed that her body was fighting earlier but now it received the final nail in the coffin.

Orochimaru was examining the time. It was well over five minutes, the venom had already shown its effect but he was looking a little puzzled. It was like something had not happened the way it was planned.

Kakuzu entered the room, he could see Itachi sitting near the operating bed. But something was wrong as he could see from the looks of Orochimaru.

"I thought you injected the poison."

"I did."

"So what is the problem?"

"I don't exactly know. It seems like her body is turning out the poison to some sort of healing thing."

"What the fuck are you talking about. I see the heart rate dipping."

**_"It is, her heart rate is dipping, but at the present her body is healing and somehow it is using the poison or some elements in the poison to heal."_**

Kakuzu was silent for a second as if trying to understand what on earth Orochimaru was babbling about.

"So what happens next."

"Well, it is still a battle. The poison elements of the poison are still in her body and the other elements are somehow used for healing her. I don't know whether her body is doing it, or whether she has some _'Kekkei Genkai'_. But whatever it is, you better report to Pein that this poison injecting thing is not working."

"You are sure, about this."

"I have never joked regarding poisons Kakuzu."

Kakuzu looked at Itachi who was silent the whole time watching the heart monitor of Kiara. He seemed either lost in his thoughts or simply did not care of what they were talking about.

"Fuck, alright I will contact Pein as immediately as possible." Kakuzu said as he stormed from the room slamming the door.

Orochimaru looked over the small glass window on the door to make sure Kakuzu had left. No one was present there. Not even Tobi who he saw there sitting almost half an hour ago. Orochimaru moved towards the medicine box. He grabbed another syringe and made sure the needle was clean.

"Well, I better get a blood sample from you little flower. I wanna know what you got in there that turns poison into nectar. My precious little flower."

**Wham!. Orochimaru barely turned around, he was slammed on the wall by Itachi with such a great force. His snake eyes met with Itachi's sharingan eyes.**

"UCHIHA ITACHI, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?. DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE ATTACKING ME AGAIN?"

Itachi said nothing but within the next second his eyes rotated like a wheel. Within seconds they wormed the three sided _'Mangekyo Sharingan'_. Orochimaru looked at the eyes in front of him that were glaring him with such intensity that he almost felt like he was burning.

"Oh, what wouldn't I do, to get eyes like those Itachi."

_"Why did you mix up the poison?"_

_'Why did what?"_

_"I will not repeat myself Orochimaru. I saw what you did. Kakuzu didn't"_

_"I have no idea what you are—"_

"I saw it, the moment I entered. I knew something was wrong. You did something."

Orochimaru gave a scary smile to Itachi. He giggled even though Itachi nearly pinned him on the wall.

"So, finally you realized it. Huh?"

Itachi glared back at Orochimaru.

**_"The moment you injected that poison, I used my sharingan. That poison was special, it was poison of course, but it contained less poison and more healing elements in it."_**

**_"You purposefully mixed that poison with various healing potions so that it looks and an act like a poison on surface but deep inside it does the healing job."_**

Orochimaru gave another sinister laugh.

"Well done Uchiha, you know for a person who does not know much about poisons you sure do make up a lot with that scanning eye of yours."

_"Kakuzu did not notice it, you mixed the poison so well and so precise that to anyone it looks like her heart rate is dipping due to poison, but actually her heart is slowly reducing the beating while her body heals. It is a long process but it is enough to fool people and think her heart is going to stop."_

**_"And you made up a story that her body is not designed for poison or she has some Kekkei genkai. While actually you wanted people to think she has some special abilities and her life may be spared. You played both sides of the coin and managed to pull of this."_**

Orochimaru now gave a grin. He did not expect Itachi to find out in-depth about his plan. It was true, he wanted to save Kiara but he wanted to do it the classical Orochimaru way. First he wanted everyone to that despite his best poison, she still survives.

"Why did you help her? You wanted her dead right from the start. You even made me attack you for her possession. Why save her? Why fool Kakuzu and even lie to our leader for a little girl?"

Orochimaru slowly pushed Itachi's hand a little down. He was finding it difficult to breathe as Itachi's hand was firmly holding his neck. He took a few deep breaths. Finally he spoke.

"Well first of all I did not lie. My orders were to inject a lethal poison till she dies. I did inject a lethal poison. I did not receive any information about not to mix poison with healing potions. So I mixed it and it still a lethal poison. Second I did not fool Kakuzu, I carried out the orders, he saw her heart beat go down and I informed him the truth about her body using the healing elements in the poison to heal."

"You can play with words Orochimaru, but it does not change the fact. You directly or indirectly willingly or unwillingly helped her."

"Well vaguely or specially yes. Happy now?"

"Why"

"Well, first of all I hate you Itachi Uchiha and second it has been a very long time since someone is able to influence you Itachi. A very long time indeed. '**_Not since you left your little brother'._** Would you look at that, an innocent and helpless girl lands in Akatsuki base and Uchiha is protecting her like his own brother. What a rare treat indeed."

Itachi's eyes opened with surprise as well as fear as he heard these words from Orochimaru.

"Why kill her now, when as long as she lives, there is someone who can actually influence Itachi Uchia of Akatsuki. Nothing would please me more."

"And if by any chance she does die, we have a very very sad Uchiha who is very very vulnerable."

Itachi tightened his grip on Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru tried his best to loosen it but he was finding it difficult to breath.

"Listen Orochimaru. I don't know what made you do it, or you have in your mind. But let me warn you. If you think a single death can make me vulnerable, you are in for a very big surprise."

With that Itachi released the grip. Orochimaru almost fell down as he gasped for air. He looked at Itachi with a very angry expression.

"Well, I have the advantage now Itachi as long as Pein gives the word. And you can learn to keep your mouth shut as if you let out the secret, I am may be punished, but she will be dead for sure."

Orochimaru adjusted his coat. He gave another look at Itachi before extending his tongue and giving a lock lick on the cheek of Kiara.

"My flower, do tell you senpai to keep his mouth as tight as his attitude, for I may slip that secret from my own tongue if your senpai continues to abuse me like this."

Itachi glared at Orochimaru has he gave him another sinister smile before closing the door. Itachi moved towards Kiara, he looked at her heart rate monitor. Orochimaru had got him this time. He found a weakness that he could exploit. It was Kiara. It was true, he cared for her because she reminded him of someone. His own little brother.

And now she is battling for her life. Itachi knew in the near future it will Kiara whom Orochimaru will eye as she can be used to give him pain. But as long as he was alive, he will make sure Orochimaru would never use her like a pawn. Ever.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS!**


	18. Chap 6:3 Your Fate Is Sealed!

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 6**

**YOUR FATE IS SEALED!**

**PART III**

**The Village Hidden In Rain ( Amegakure )**

**Location: Unknown**

A person stood there on top of a building extension. It was raining lightly. He reached his hand out slowly letting the water splash on his palm. He had short orange hair with some sort of black rods nailed to many parts of his face.

**[ Strange type music plays as his body becomes more visible from the darkness… ]**

Slowly as he looked up, looking at the sun with the eyes that resembled many circles one after the other. The sun that was once shining with the rain quickly hid behind the dark clouds. Within minutes the entire sky changed. It was dark…it was raining heavily…there was a loud thunder…followed by a bright lightning.

Almost all the residents of Amegakure had taken refuge in their homes. A moment ago they had went outside to enjoy the beauty of the rain, but they were disappointed as the rain itself had changed…as if it had a life of its own. Within minutes almost every street and corner in

Amegakure was empty as people hurried inside from the rain. They shut their windows to prevent the rainwater from coming inside. In one particular house the father was telling his older daughter to close the windows. But something caught his attention as he saw his youngest son looking out of the window. He slowly touched his son's shoulder.

His little boy unfazed pointed his finger upward towards the building that was near their house. The father looked up, it was very dark…suddenly another great flash of lightning..and he could see why his son was seeing. In that heavy rain he could see a dark figure…wearing a long cloak…with red clouds…with fear and respect…along with shock….the father whispered to himself…**_" Pe-Pein….Sama…"_**

Two Rinnegan eyes watched as dark clouds slowly covered the sun completely. It was raining really hard.

"Are you crying…Amegakure…?"

"Are you crying…because of something I have done…?"

Slowly the eyes looked up with rain drops striking hard on it. But still the eyes kept looking up hoping for an answer. Slowly it turned back, feeling the presence of his fellow Akatsuki member Zetsu.

"What's the result.?" The eyes asked.

"It's complicated. I-I don't know-w..How to put." The white side said.

**"She blew it…That's what happened in every way. She just blew up." The dark side said.**

"Explain."

"Well, we could not get the exact details. We were knocked by her Chakra halfway." said the White.

**"She is more than what we bargained for…She just exploded back there…l" said the dark.**

"Summon Deidara and Sasori."

"Right away."

**Many Minutes Later**

The silhouettes of Deidara and Sasori appeared in the living room. Pein was sitting beside Konan who insisted to him that unless they get to the bottom of whatever that happened he should not make a quick decision.

"Danna, do you mind if I start?"

Sasori nodded his head.

Deidara let out a deep sigh as he began.

"The test went on perfectly till our fake deaths. Kisame was ready to offer him the choice that she must make, but he just pushed her to the limit. He just crushed Danna's head right in front of her. I think that was the exact moment she just snapped."

"Kisame was trying to get an answer quick Deidara. As you are well aware we do have a time limit for the test. We cannot risk going outside simply only to find ourselves beings spotted by ninja."

"Yes Danna, I understand but Kisame could have found some other way to do it. It was then we felt it."

"Felt what?" Pein spoke.

"I turned her back for one second, and the next second her chakra just…._skyrocketed._ I mean she just exploded with such an intensive charka burst from within her. I am not saying her chakra level rose to such an extent that it overpowered Kisame. But it still remarkable considering for her age her charka level is way above that of a 13 year old."

"I knew right from that very moment. Her body changed, her nails grew, and her teeth just became more like an animal."

"So you mean to say you have not sensed this much charka right from the beginning."

"No, I would have sensed this much chakra but for some reason her chakra is hard to detect. Even when it is in full scale. I don't know whether it is a jutsu or some other thing." Deidara replied.

"So what happened next." Konan who was silent all this time spoke to Deidara.

"Self destruction jutsu." Sasori replied.

""I mean her entire body was melting off…her blood was vaporizing…and her eyes…they just turned red." said Deidara.

"Red eyes, like Itachi?" asked Pein.

"No, it was not in any way related to Sharingan, these eyes were like blood red, with blood spurting out from both sides like tears, I don't know what she did with those eyes, did they increase charka, or did they came due to release of charka, I don't know." said Deidara.

"_Kekkei-Genkai..?"_

"I don't think so, I have never seen anything with eyes beyond _Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byaakugan…_ this was something else."

"What happened finally.?"

"Her chakra just placed some sort of barrier, this prevented our members, all of them from escaping. I mean we were trapped inside. She even managed to block a full attack from Samehada and gave a clean shot to Kisame. Itachi finally got her with genjutsu."

"The last time I saw her she was being taken to the Akatsuki Healing Room and she—"

Sasori's words were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Kakuzu. All of them looked at him as it seemed like he had hurried there to tell them some important information.

"You are early Kakuzu." Konan said.

"Forgive me, but I wished to convey this information." Kakuzu said with his eyes slowly turning towards Deidara and Sasori. This information must be delivered in private. Pein immediately noticed it.

"Meeting dispersed. Retreat to the hideouts, no one will share any information about the test or what happened before or after it."

Deidara and Sasori nodded their heads and they disappeared.

"You do have knack of interrupting Kakuzu." Konan said.

"I am sorry but this is regarding the little girl."

"What about her?"

"Well, Orochimaru carried out your orders. The poison was injected but for some strange reason her body is using up some elements in the poison to heal itself."

There was a small wave of confusion as well as surprise in Peins eyes. Even Konan could not hide her amusement.

"You are saying she survived after being injected with a lethal poison."

"I am not really sure, Orochimaru says her heart rate is dipping but it will take even longer time for her body to stop. I am not able to fully understand what he says. I am not an expert in poisons and paralyzes like he is."

"Also there is a small rift within our hideout. Orochimaru says since he was the one who healed or in this case injecting her with poison, he deserves her body."

"He wants that little girl's body?"

**_"Problem is my partner Hidan is also another person. He says that if Orochimaru cannot kill her he is more than happy to do it but on the condition that her body will be used as sacrifice."_**

"You mean to say they are already calming the rights over her body if she dies." Konan said.

"I hate to say it, but that is the situation. However we have another group that actually wants the little girl to survive and not let her killed off so easily."

"If I am correct, we have Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori." Pein said.

"Well yes. The first three definitely yes. But I am not sure about Sasori. I believe he stands on both sides. He will not mind killing her but simultaneously will not object if her life is spared."

"Pein, I do believe that your word is the final. I think it is time for you to address them directly and say the final word." Konan said.

Pein got up from his chair. He slowly opened the doors. The rain was still harsh and falling rapidly. He raised both his hands. The rain drops felt like little rocks as the struck in his hand. There was also lightening all over the place. His rinnegan eyes flashed with the bright lightining.

Finally he spoke.

"You can return now Kakuzu. Tell the others to get ready. We are having a meeting."

_"A meeting to seal her fate."_

"Yes Pein, right away."

Just as Kakuzu was about to leave he heard someone calling him. He turned back. It was Konan. She approached him.

"You are one of the oldest shinobi, and also one of the most experienced persons on this whole planet. What would you do if you were given the choice. Let her live or let her die.?"

Kakuzu took a deep breath. It was clear that he was searching from his memories, so many of them that he remembers and so many that he had forgotten. Finally he spoke.

"Even before the test when I first saw her, I never cared much about whether she lived or died. Even when the test was announced I never bothered about the outcome of the test…I don't know what the outcome of the test may be, pass, fail, I does not matter...it still does not matter to me…**_I don't know whether she is talented or unlucky, monster or human, stubborn or stupid…I don't care if she is…but if you ask me…I saw before me…_**

**_….one of the most loyal Akatsuki in the making in front of my eyes…as she did not even care for a second…throwing her life away…just so that she can avenge the deaths of two persons who she considered her senpai's…whom she had barely know for a few weeks…but yet she considered them…as her world._**

Just as Kakuzu was preparing to leave, he said the words.

**_"There are many things in this world that even money cannot buy. If you ask me the most important thing that it cannot buy is LOYALTY. It is the loyalty that a person shows when you are there and the loyalty they show when you are dying and the loyalty they continue to show even when you are dead. And that there is a loyal bitch._**

**_ If I was to put a price tag and bid for that, I would sure have lost a chunk of my savings but I would still outbid anyone who wanted her."_**

Kakuzu gave a small chuckle before he wished Konan goodbye and disappeared. The time had come to decide. The fate of Kiara, whether she will live or die.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

There were often times when a meeting would be called in the Akatsuki hideout. In this meeting all the members of Akatsuki would take part. But normally these meetings were held to discuss the future of the organization, the latest developments or even regarding a new enemy. But perhaps this is the first and last time they have gathered to discuss what to decide, between life and death.

Pein sat in far end corner, Konan was right beside him. Kakuzu and Hidan sat next to each other facing Sasori and Deidara. Itachi and Kisame were on other far end. Orochimaru sat near Zetsu although both of them completely disinterested in each other.

Finally Pein broke the silence.

"As you all know there are many rumors and sayings circulating among the hideout. They are mainly related to the little girl or as Itachi had named her 'Kiara'. It was a rather unfortunate turn of events that brought her to this base. And now it is up to us to decide what her future will be."

"Well, first of all I would like to thank Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori for undertaking the test on behalf of Akatsuki. I would also thank Itachi personally for taking care of the little girl and even though he was unsuccessful in getting information he still did his job."

"Not to mention a fork in the heart suicide attempt was the highlight of the job." Orochimaru murmured.

"I know there is no easy way of saying but I will say it in the most simplest of terms. We all had our share of pain and sufferings and it is easy or difficult for us to relate to that little girl. She is a survivor and a splendid fighter. Her first fight with the death was with Hidan and his scythe. Her next tumble was when she herself tried to go to death by hanging herself. She tried that route again with an unfortunate incident with Itachi. She failed the test indeed but fought to avenge the death of two of her senpai's at the cost of her own life and still made it out alive. Now under my instruction Orochimaru even injected the lethal poison to put her out of misery but her heart just kept on beating. "

"So as leader and also as a shinobi I feel she in a way has beaten every one of us in one way or another."

Pein stopped for a second.

"But let us not forget. We are **_Akatsuki, the most elite mercenary organization in the entire ninja universe. We cannot let ourselves be dragged on this nonsense of showing sympathy and kindness._** But still as a human being we cannot fully crush that in ourselves either. For during this short period of time she has found herself a place in our hearts, it does not matter whether it is love or hatred towards her. We have feelings for her."

Nobody spoke anything. They were waiting for Pein to finish.

"I do believe as Akatsuki consists of ten members the power to decide her fate lies with each member. We go with the majority and we put this thing behind us once and for all."

"For those who truly wish to let her rest in peace please tell your view and approval and if we have a majority we will go with it. And as your leader, I will convey my stand only after we get a majority."

"Konan would you mind?"

"Sure Pein. Those who want her head, just raise your hands."

Almost all Akatsuki members were a bit puzzled as well as amused. This was like a voting except it was for life and death. Nobody raised their hands for a while as they were talking to each other.

"KILL THE BITCH! MY VOTE!"

Hidan finally broke the silence by raising his hand firmly.

Pein looked at Hidan as well as all other members. Hidan grinned at Kakuzu who just stared at him.

"Are you sure Hidan?" Pein asked.

"I am fucking sure." Hidan replied happily.

"That is one vote for death."

"I do agree with Hidan. I think it is better for a clean death that give her a lifetime of suffering."

Everyone looked at Orochimaru who raised his hand as well with a small grin on his face.

"FINALLY SOMETHING WE BOTH CAN AGREE ON!" Hidan almost shouted with joy.

"Hey Kakuzu, why are you not raising your hand?"

"Do I have to?"

"Well fuck yeah!. Come on Kakuzu chan I am your partner isn't it?"

"All right."

Kakuzu slowly raised his hand.

"Well that is 3-0" Pein said.

"What about you Sasori?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well, if you feel confident that a clean death is best for her. Well I guess I will have to go with that." Sasori said but he just raised his tail. Seeing Sasori, Deidara automatically raised his hand.

"Deidara?" Pein asked.

"Well, if Danna says she has to go, then I guess she has to go."

"5-0 this is awesome!" Hidan said.

"Zetstu and Kisame?"

**"Well, If Akatsuki demands it I guess it is fine."**

"I do feel bad for the girl, considering I have only seen her once but—" The white half said.

Kisame looked at Itachi who was just looking at the table. He was not paying any attention to what that was going on.

"Itachi san, you should know—"

Kisame's words were interrupted as Itachi spoke.

"It is your decision Kisame. Don't let the friendship between us affect that decision."

Kisame looked down, he could clearly feel what Itachi was going through but he felt helpless. Finally he raised his hand.

"I am just doing it for the sake of our organization. I have no interest and I am raising my hand with uttermost dissatisfaction and disgust."

"Doesn't matter 7-0" This is going to be a piece of cake.

There was only one member who was quiet the whole time. He was sitting next to Kisame and seemed disinterested in the whole thing, but he was also one of the most talented Akatsuki. His name was Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi, you have put your vote."

Itachi looked at Pein.

"Does it even matter Pein. We have a majority."

"It matters as you are member of Akatsuki and you have not said your decision."

"Well I don't agree, so it is 7-1"

Pein was about to speak when the meeting room door slowly opened. Everyone looked at the member who was moving without making any noise. It was Tobi.

"Sorry sorry, I am so sorry for being late. I was not even aware such meeting was taken place."

"Yeah, that's because you are not invited fuckhead." Hidan said.

"Oh, is there some vote, whatever the decision count me in!" Tobi said raising his hand.

"Splendid, that brings the score to 8-1" Hidan said while Itachi rubbed his forehead.

"Remind me to kill him after this meeting Itachi." Kisame muttered in Itachi's ear.

"Umm what is the decision anyway?" Tobi asked.

"Pein we do have massive majority. We have a decision. Let us put the bitch to death!"

"Wait you don't mean Kiara chan do you umfff_"

Tobi tried to speak but immediately Kakuzu's detached arms just grabbed his neck preventing him from speaking.

* * *

Pein looking at Tobi's struggle finally spoke.

**_"Of all the persons who have voted, I actually consider two votes that actually count. Hidan's and Orochimaru's. The rest of you voted keeping aside your personal feelings suppressed._**

**_Sasori voted for the sake of this Akatsuki, Deidara you merely supported Danna, you did not express your opinion. Kakuzu did the same thing. Kisame clearly expressed his immense dissatisfaction and Zetsu clearly showed sympathy and kindness."_**

"Yeah, but we still have a majority." Hidan.

**_"I am going to give you one last chance. And I will change the question a little bit. How many of you actually want Kiara to live?"_**

"We will start with you Hidan."

"Well, I told you earlier I am all for death. Let's just kill that amnesia."

"Hidan is correct. Her body is indeed a valuable thing. I believe it will be huge boost to my research—" Orochimaru said.

"Hey fuck you, I never said anything about you taking the body for experimenting. Her body should be used as sacrifice for lord Jashin."

"Which I agree Hidan, as soon as my experiments are finished you can have the body."

"HEY FUCK YOU SNAKE HEAD, I will not allow any experiments on the body that has to be sacrificed to Lord Jashin."

"Well in that case we got nothing to talk about. You don't give me the body, you don't get my vote."

"FUCK YOU FUCKER!"

"Hidan what is your answer?"

"I will vote for death only if I get the body for my ritual."

"That is an easy request."

"Oh, it is."

"The answer is absolutely not."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"As surprised as you are, I insist on giving her a proper burial. I think she has earned the right to rest in peace if we choose death." Pein said.

'FUCK YOU, FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu said.

'Hey you see that, then are going to—"

"I say shut up and say your vote."

"Well if no body, then no vote. The bitch can live." Hidan said with great anger and disgust.

"Fucking mother#$% , trying to give her burial. What does he think of himself? #$^% I will dig her grave and rob her body #%!." Hidan muttered angry swear words.

"Fine, what about you Kakuzu."

"I said before and I will say again. Loyalty is like a tree, when we give it time and trust it will grow. Once it has grown, it is up to us whether to use it or dispose it. But it will always be there for us. I vote for life."

"2-0, Deidara."

" Well, I know she is not exactly shinobi material but I agree with Kakuzu. I really felt that she cares for us, and I believe she truly considers me her senpai as well as every one of us. I have been with her and I can tell, she is a good girl, let's just not end a life by crushing it."

"Sasori."

"I vote for life."

"If she can pour out emotions for someone who has no emotions, then I say she has earned the right to live."

"4-0, Orochimaru and Zetsu?"

"Well, since I don't the get the body for experimentation I guess I will say life."

"Come on please, for once can't you agree with me?" White half said.

**"All right, we vote for life."**

"6-0 and Tobi I know you want to vote but raising two hands will not be considered as two votes." Pein looked at Tobi who was still unable to speak due to Kakuzu's hand but he was raising both his hands and shaking hysterically.

"Kisame?"

"As one of the members of Akatsuki as well as seven swordsmen of mist, I believe I have seen true talent during our fight. She managed to hit me, got one clean shot. I must say that itself is an achievement for a thirteen year old. I vote for LIFE"

"That gives us 8-0, Itachi?"

Itachi who was silent the whole time looked at Pein as well as all the members of Akatsuki. A small smile appeared on his face as well as a drop of tear from his red eyes.

"Does it even matter what my answer is?"

Pein gave out a small laugh. "Well it does matter Itachi. It does."

Itachi gave looked at his rinnegan eyes and spoke.

**"HER FATE IS SEALED"**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS!**


	19. Chap 7:1 Adventures Of Bandaged Kiara

**_Hello my dear readers, I am so sorry for not being able to update on my story. I was caught with many things and could not find time to update regularly. I do apologize for that and please forgive me for not updating the story soon. _**

**_Thanks again for all he support and encouragement you have given me and my story that inspires me to this very day to write more. Thank you so so much!_**

**_Let the story continue….!_**

**CHAPTER 7**

**ADVENTURES OF BANDAGED KIARA**

**PART I**

It has been several days since Kiara had been admitted in the Akatsuki Healing Room. During these days, her recovery rate had speeded up drastically. Earlier Kakuzu and Orochimaru estimated that it would be almost three weeks before Kiara could even move a muscle. But proving all their theories wrong Kiara's recovery sped up within two weeks. On the end of first week Kakuzu said the members of Akatsuki can visit her without disturbing Kiara for some.

Deidara was the first one to visit. Kiara was sleeping at that time. He tenderly caressed her temple and gave a small kiss on the cheek. Sasori came next. He wanted to touch her but felt that his puppet parts would actually wake her up. He slowly placed the Kiara doll that he had presented to her few weeks ago near the table. Itachi visited Kiara sometime later. That time she was awake.

She slowly tried to get up but Itachi said no to her. Itachi watched slowly as Kiara's fingers slowly holed his hand. Her eyes only barely half opened looked at Itachi and in a slow voice called his name she had lovingly put _' Ta—chi…sen…pi…'. _Kisame slowly placed a fish bowl with a small shark next to Kiara.

_Kakuzu and Orochimaru were surprised by the results they got from analyzing the healing system of Kiara. It seems that unlike what they believed Kiara's healing system had adapted to the poison they had injected earlier. In fact another surprising fact was that her blood cells were slowly breaking down the poison molecules to miniature ones thereby reducing the poison effect drastically._

Based on these results they estimated that Kiara would take at least a week to move her body parts but they were in quite a surprises the fourth day when they saw Tobi actually playing rock paper scissors with Kiara. Kiara was now able to move a little of her shoulders but almost all her fingers were capable of movement.

"One two...Three….oh...no…I lost again…score is 13-0…" Tobi said sadly.

Kakuzu looked at what Tobi was trying to do. He was lying. Kiara had lost almost every move she made but since she could not rise up and see properly Tobi was lying and making her believe she had won.

"Kiara-chan….look you won again…where did you pull this off…I swear I'm going to win…"

They all could see a small smile appearing on Kiara's face which was enough to make their day. It also helped them forget about their worries and just to smile back at her. It was a string of bad events that had happened, things had gotten a lot worse but now they are beginning to look better.

**DEAD RISING**

**Akatsuki Healing Room:**

**Time 7.45 am**

"So its fixed, you look after Kiara while I am gone." Kakuzu said.

"Wha- Fuck you, I ain't looking after her, I have got lots of work to do." said Hidan snapping back at Kakuzu.

"Does it involve anything other than Jashin and things that are directly or indirectly related to Jashin?" Kakuzu stared at Hidan with a mean look.

**Sweat Drop appears behind Hidan's head.**

"Well, yes, I mean, can't you ask Orochi or Sasori or anybody, it's always me who you boss around."

**_"I am not asking you Hidan, I am ordering you…now get to it…" Kakuzu said as he packed his briefcase_**

"Fine."

"What a mother%#$#^, bossing me around with his eyes. I will sacrifice his ass one time." Hidan mumbled as Kakuzu made his way out.

"Did you say something, HIDAN?"

"No-nothing Kakuzu chan. Just wishing you a safe journey!"

"Oh and Hidan one more thing. We all know how desperate you want to sacrifice her ass, but let's just leave that out today, Okay?"

"Sure sure Kakuzu, I won't sacrifice her ass today."

"If anything happens—"

"Nothing is going to happen; I won't even talk to that bitch, happy?"

"Fine."

**Many Minutes Later**

Hidan slowly entered the room. He closed the door. It was not his decision to come to her room alone, he actually wanted to see her, but he thought he would visit her later with other members. But Kakuzu had some business to take care so he requested Hidan to look after Kiara for some time till he returns.

He appeared really pissed off but deep inside his heart Hidan was a little happy as he gets to see the girl who battled all the odds to earn her place to live among them. Even though few people in Akatsuki knew this apart from Kakuzu, Hidan actually prayed to Jashin telling his lord to lend at least a portion of luck for her test. But Hidan did not want anyone to know he had a soft side, and the last person he wanted to know about that was Kiara.

Hidan slowly went and sat near Kiara. Her eyes were looking at him.

"Hello, bad morning bitch, how is your amnesia doing? Is it good or is it improving?"

Hidan wanted to piss off Kiara right away. It was actually the second meeting of Kiara with Hidan. Kiara's eyes looked at Hidan. She had expected at least some words of comfort but it was apparent that Hidan hated her as much as she hated him for destroying her radio.

Hidan sat next to Kiara. He looked at her body. Kiara's body was fully bandaged. Her two eyes were the only thing that was visible from the bandages. Her fingers too were bandaged even though she could move them. Both of her hands hand glucose tubes attached as well as several wires were attached to monitor her body movements.

"_Hi-d-dda—n…sen…pai"_

Hidan immediately looked at Kiara. She was trying her level best to spell out his name. Her fingers were also slowly moving as if trying to touch him. Hidan however was not impressed.

"Listen Amnesia, I know you are all filled with emotion and senpai love but let me make this clear. You rest your ass and go to sleep and stop irritating an already pissed of senpai."

But Kiara continued to move her fingers and tried to call out Hidan's name. Finally Hidan took her hand gently.

"All right, let me show you. These are five of your fingers right. I bend the thumb, the index, the ring and the little finger."

Hidan bend all the fingers of Kiara leaving just one finger pointing at her. It was the middle finger.

**_"See, this means you just shut the fuck up and keep shutting the fuck up and go to sleep or whatever the fuck you want to do without FUCKING ANNOYING ME!"_**

Kiara slowly turned her eyes down. It was clear she was deeply sad and insulted by the way Hidan was behaving.

"Oh, did I hurt the feelings of you bitch. Well get over it. One more word or movement from you and I might just make your temporary sleep permanent."

Kiara did not react but just looked over to one side of the pillow. She slowly shifted her position away from Hidan. Hidan took out a book and started reading it. He was relieved that Kiara was finally not bothering him.

**Many Many Minutes Later**

"Hey Amnesia, looks like it has been almost an hour, alright I think Kakuzu is about to arrive so I am going to—"

Hidans words were cut short as Kiara just lay there looking at the pillow. Hidan slowly turned her towards his side. Her eyes were not moving at all, they were staring blank at the ceiling.

"Amnseia?"

There was total silence. Kiara continued to stare at ceiling.

** {What's wrong with this bitch…she has been staring at ceiling for some time…}**

"HEY BITCH…YOU ATLEAST REPLY WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU…!" Hidan shouted hoping to scare her off.

No reply. No reaction. No nothing. Total silence.

**{ She is not even moving….she has not even blinked…what's up with…WAIT…DON'T TELL ME SHE IS…! }**

**_A wave of fear travelled through Hidan's spine. Kiara has not moved, not even one bit. She has not blinked, her lips were intact. She just stared at him, motionless. He gulped hard…Fearing the worst case that could happen._**

**_Slowly Hidan took his index finger and slowly placed against Kiara's nostril. He felt his head spinning after two-three seconds…._**

**_He could not feel any air that was taken in or out…It was cold, as if…she had stopped breathing._**

**_Oh..no…OH..NO..NO…NO…NO…NOO…..OH..LORD…._**

**_Hidan felt his mouth go dry. He had to literally take air through his mouth as his heart pumped like anything. Still not giving up hope. Hidan immediately took Kiara's hand to check for the pulse. But the bandage was too thick. He could not feel anything._**

**_"CURSE THIS FUCKING THING…!"_**

Not knowing what to do, Hidan just collapsed on the chair. His whole hand was shaking. It was only a matter of time, what he was going to say to the rest of the members…and will they believe what he said. They would say he killed her and sacrificed to the Jashin lord.

**_With his hands shaking like a leaf, Hidan gave it one last try. He slowly closed Kiara's eyes with his hands. He looked at her closed eyes…hoping that they would open…one second…two seconds..three…four…five…six…seven…eight…Kiara's eyes remained closed._**

Hidan was sweating like anything. He really did not know what to do. He tried looking at the machines but could not understand what they were reading. What on earth was he going to say to Kakuzu?. Especially when Kakuzu warned him not to harm her.

**{**Wait, I know something if human heart stops, you press with both your fists for a few times and then blow air straight to the mouth or some shit like that**}**

Hidan of course did not know how exactly that thing worked, he once heard Orochimaru say during his experiments with human body. Still not giving up hope, Hidan pressed the chest of Kiara a few times. No change. He slowly opened her mouth. He was not all sure what on earth he should do. How to blow air into Kiara's mouth without using his mouth.

Time was slipping from his hands and Kakuzu could return at any moment. Finally Hidan closed his eyes and pressed his mouth against Kiara's mouth and blew air with such a force that if Kiara would have been a balloon she would have already bursted.

Hidan tried the method again, thrusting his hands in the chest and blowing air again. There was no change. He slowly lowered his head against Kiara's chest, but the bandages were too thick, he could not listen to her heartbeat, but as soon as he started to move he heard a slow voice.

**_Then out of nowhere. He could hear a small voice whispering in his ear._**

**" Fooled…you….Hiddy….senpai…!"**

Hidan almost jumped away from Kiara, for a second he felt his heart just stopped beating. Kiara had just pulled classic prank on him.

"FUCK YOU…FUCK YOU…FUCK YOU….FUCK….YOU….FUCK YOU….FUCK YOU…FUCK ALL YOU…BITCH…BITCH….FUCKING BITCH…FUCKING AMNESIA BITCH…FUCK YOU…." Hidan showered Kiara with abuses, he was still breathing hard.

Kiara closed her eyes and tried to control her laughter but could not. Hidan became even more furious.

"ONE DAY BITCH…I AM GONNA SACRIFICE YOUR ASS FOR REAL…! YOU HEAR ME…BITCH…IM GONNA RIP THAT FUCKING SMILE OFF YOUR FACE…" Hidan shouted.

"Well, do invite me to that day, Hidan.". A voice said, Hidan looked it was his partner Kakuzu who was standing by the door.

"Hidan, would you explain to me why were you pressing your lips to Kiara's?"

For one moment Hidan's face grew pale. But the next moment he regained his composure.

"THIS FUCKING BITCH GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK…SHE PLAYED DEAD. I DID NOT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO DO? OROCHIMARU SAID SOME SHIT LIKE IF THE HEART STOPS YOU SHOULD BLOW AIR INTO THE MOUTH!"

Kakuzu looked at Kiara.

"Is this true, Kiara?"

Kiara only blinked her eyes to indicate that she had absolutely no idea of what Hidan was talking about.

"FUCKING LYING BITCH…THIS BITCH IS LYING…HALF AN HOUR AGO…THIS BITCH WAS DEAD.!" Hidan continued to roar.

"KAKUZU, YOU MUST UNDERSTAND, I AM NOT LIKE THAT SNAKE FUCKER. I AM NOT LIKE HIM, I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!"

"I believe in you Hidan."

"FUCK YOU, KAKUZU."

"I said I believe in you Hidan. Did I say I do not believe in you?"

"Well, it's not like that okay. I would never act like that snake head."

"Hidan, you can leave now and try not to break the door in half when you leave." Kakuzu said.

Hidan slammed that door. Kakuzu slowly sat beside Kiara.

Kakuzu sat beside Kiara, checking her pulse and heart beat. They were all normal.

"So, Kiara I suspect you gave Hidan a taste of his own medicine." Kakuzu asked.

Kiara did not reply but closed her eyes to control the laughter.

"Well, don't pull out these pranks often, especially with Hidan, you never know when he will truly sacrifice."

Kiara just nodded her head. Kakuzu pulled another blanket over Kiara making her comfortable.

"Sleep little one, it is getting late."

* * *

**PLANTS VS ZOMBIES**

**Many Days Later**

Kiara slowly opened her eyes. She had been under sedation for some time. She was still feeling a little weak, even though she had slept for some time. She was recovering fast. Now she could speak very well and could even extend her arms. Her recovery was well on its way.

Suddenly she felt a large shadow on her. She slowly looked towards its owner.

A large something was sitting near her bed. She could not make out what on earth it was. It looked like a giant tree branches that are dark green in color in zigzag formation. As if they were some giant animal's teeth. She looked at that peculiar object trying to figure it out whether it was some sort of plant that was given as a present to her

**Suddenly Kiara realized there was only person who is related to plants in Akatsuki and he is none other than Zetsu himself. This was literally the first time she had seen Zetsu. (forgetting the incident when she saw him under the bed and rocketed towards the ceiling with fear).**

Suddenly Kiara felt a small cracking noise from that object followed by a small growl. She looked at that object as it was now moving. Slowly the extensions widened…and now she could see two different sets of eyes staring at her.

**Sweat drop appears behind Kiara's head. She was scared, but somehow she cannot even move other than her fingers. So just had the option to watch Zetsu.**

**"HOWDY?"**

"Hey, this is the first time she has seen us, don't be hard on her" The white half said.

"Z-Zetsu..senpai…I…oh my goodness….It's really YOU!...It's the first time I am seeing you…I have always wanted to see you…Zetsu senpai…." Kiara said with such happiness and the next thing Zetsu Kiara was holding Zetsu's hands with her fingers.

**Hey…Cut it out…I'm not a…."**

"Can't you see she is so happy to see us…"

**"Oh..well…Okay…"**

Zetsu slowly holded Kiara's hands. Kiara slowly looked Zetsu more closely. Zetsu widened his extensions even more allowing Kiara took look more closely.

"You are so mysterious…Zetsu senpai. White and Black color. I wish I had those things." Kiara slowly looked down. "It would save me a lot of trouble every time I had to face the abuse of Hidan senpai.I could just close them like Zetsu senpai."

Both the Zetsu told at once.

"Believeme **kid…**You…**really **don't **need **them…!"

"Oh Zetsu senpai,I have a gift for you. Kakuzu senpai told me you might come today so I told him to buy a gift, look it is there in the top side of the table with white color."

Zetsu slowly opened the box that was on the table, inside it was a bouquet of roses.

**"Honey…roses are offered to someone you-"**

"Hush!...she is just a kid…she does not know these things….just take it…" White side said.

Zetsu slowly accepted the bouquet of roses. He slowly turned the roses upside down and immediately found out why Kakuzu had bought her that.

**_A small note was attached, it read "40% off on this product "_**

For rest of the time Kiara said a lot of things to Zetsu. Like how she came, how she met Hidan for the first time. How she fooled Hidan often, how Orochimaru gave creeps every time he licked her, how cute and handsome Itachi senpai is and how her who adventures in the den. She also talked about Kakuzu and his mysterious appearance as well as Kisame's rough and tough look.

The white side listened to it very enthusiastically but the dark side was making a small noise. It was **" zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….."**

After some time Kiara started to feel tired. She soon fell asleep. Zetsu unable to decide to what to do slowly started plucking out each and every rose petal.

** "I eat her..."**

"I eat her not…"

**"I swallow her…"**

"I swallow her not…"

**"I eat her head…"**

"I do not eat her head…"

**"I eat her hand…"**

"I do not eat her hand…"

**"I eat her now"**

"I eat her later."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER UPDATES!**


	20. Chap7:2 More Adventures Of Bandagd Kiara

**_Thanks again for all he support and encouragement you have given me and my story that inspires me to this very day to write more. Thank you so so much!_**

**_Let the story continue….!_**

**CHAPTER 7**

**MORE ADVENTURES OF BANDAGED KIARA**

**PART II**

**RED DEAD REDEMPTION**

A red eyed Akatsuki sat near Kiara. He slowly looked at her. All he could see was two closed eyes and a mouth. The rest of the body was covered in bandage with several layers. He slowly looked at the fire. He remembered the time when he last saw her in her true form….

**«««**

_Itachi could see Kiara racing towards him._

_"I…M GOINT TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DEIDA….!"_

_Within seconds Kiara took the full blow of Sasori's tail, Itachi could see her spat a mouthful of blood as she landed on the ground._

_" KIARA….YOU STUPID GIRL…I ALMOST KILLED YOU….!" Sasori screams._

_"They killed my Deida….he's gone Sassu senpai….I will never ever see him again…my Deida….he died for me…!"_

_Itachi could see Kiara crying in front of Deidara's clay clone._

_"MY DEIDA SENPAI…OPEN YOUR EYES…PLEASE SENPAI...DON'T GO….DON'T LEAVE KIARA….DEIDA SENPAI PROMISED ME RIGHT…YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME….!"_

_Itachi could feel a sharp pain in his throat as he remembered when Sasori shouted to her and what she replied._

_"SORRY KIARA, NO OTHER WAY, YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND THEY WILL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE TO RESCUE YOU…"_

_"I-TS…OKE…SAS-SU…ENPAI…I WAN-TED…TO GO…WIT…DEI…DA…ENPAI…PL-PLEAS…FOR-GV…ME…SAS- ENPAI…SAY SOR-RY TO MA-MMA, KIA-RA AL-WAY'S….LOVD…MA-MMA MORE THA…NYTHING…"_

**…**

Both Itachi and Kisame (Disguised as Kakashi and Asuma) stood a few feet from Kiara who was emitting a phenomenal amount of chakra. Itachi could see the tears of blood from the cheeks of the little who wanted to avenge two persons (Sasori and Deidara) whom she barely knew but wanted to avenge them for she considered them to be her Senpai's.

Kisame races towards Kiara with his _'Samehada' _only to be blocked by her two hands. He received a tight blow to his abdomen from her hand.

**"KAKASHI, DO IT NOW, SHE IS GONNA SELF DESTRUCT!." Kisame screamed at the top of his voice.**

**...**

**…**

Itachi's red eyes meet with Kiara's blood red eyes, for a moment Itachi could see his reflection in those eyes. The depths of hatred that Kiara must have felt, the level of pain that she had gone through and the feeling of vengeance more than anything.

"I am sorry Kiara" Itachi whispers in his mind, the next moment his eyes turn to three point blade and activates the genjutsu. Kiara collapses on Itachi's feet with blood still flowing from her eyes.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Itachi is now sitting at the Akatsuki meeting. The vote has been cast. It is unanimous decision.

"Hidan what's your vote going to be?"

"Alright I vote for life"

"So we have a majority of 10-0, Itachi what is your vote?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does"

"Life"

Itachi gave a small smile which was immediately noticed by Kisame. He knew right from the start it Itachi who actually supported Kiara.

_Kiara was about to be killed by Sasori but…_

**_But it was Itachi who informed Orochimaru who later stopped that._**

_Kiara was on the verge of death when she hanged herself from fear in Orochimaru's lab…_

**_But it was Itachi who took the responsibility of looking after her (Even if he had to attack Orochimaru and get a suspension.)_**

_Kiara again tried to commit suicide when Hidan destroyed her radio…_

**_But it was Itachi again who rescued her from certain death._**

_Kiara once again tried to self destruct for avenging her senpa's deaths…_

**_But once again…It was Itachi who stopped her with his 'Genjutsu'._**

_It was Itachi, if not for Itachi Kiara would have been dead a long time ago._

_But now she will live….even if her fate is sealed within Akatsuki…she will live._

**»»»**

Itachi could feel a small wetness in his eyes. His eyes were full of tears. He slowly rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Are you crying Tachi senpai." he heard a sweet voice.

Itachi looked. It was Kiara, looking at him with a confused stare.

His could see his swirly reflection in her bright blue eyes.

"No. Kiara chan something just went inside my eye, maybe it was the dust."

"No, it's me isn't it Itachi senpai. I have done something stupid again, that is why Itachi senpai is sad."

Itachi looked at Kiara, he did a really good job of hiding his emotions and looking unfazed but Kiara was still disappointed.

"It is my stupidness that caused all this. Look at me, I am fully bandaged. I am so stupid I don't even remember what I did?. I cannot even ask my Senpai's."

Itachi let out a sigh, when placing the genjutsu he made sure to wipe her memory out partially, Kiara at present did not know anything about the test or what happened during the test. It was a hard thing to do for Itachi but it must be done.

Itachi looked down again lost in his thoughts. A minute later he heard Kiara calling him again.

He looked and almost gave a quick laugh to what he was seeing. Kiara was extending two of her heavily bandaged arms towards Itachi. It almost looked like she was mummy who had awoken from a thousand year sleep.

"Look Tachi senpai. I look like a Mummy. I am going to get my senpai. Boo…!"

Itachi gave a small smile as he watched Kiara. He almost forgot the last time when he laughed completely. Now whenever he finds a funny or nice situation he just smiles with his lips closed.

Itachi hugged Kiara tightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek as usual. Kiara just cuddled in the arms of Itachi. Itachi slowly caressed Kiara's forehead.

He slowly looked at the fireplace.

**_{ One day you will know about this Kiara…You will know what I have done to you during that test…and when that day comes…I hope you can forgive me…sweetie…I hope you can forgive me… }_**

* * *

**HALF LIFE**

**Akatusuki Healing Room**

**89 Hours After Kiara's Admission**

Kakuzu was sitting near Kiara's bed. He was checking her heartbeat. It was normal. Her recovery systems were stabilized and her overall recovery was in fact increasing its rate. He was slowly reading a magazine related to finance. But he could not keep up with it as every minute he looked at the little girl who was sleeping before him, heavily bandaged.

Suddenly he felt a presence in the room. He got up, not bothered by the intruder. He saw a pair of Rinnegan eyes glowing in the darkness. Kakuzu slowly got up.

"What's her condition.?"

"She is recovering…although at a slow rate, there is an increase in her recovery speed, it was 55-45."

"According to you what went wrong with the poison?"

"I am not too sure, according to what Orochimaru says, certain humans can absorb the poison and convert the healing elements in it to their own advantage. I am sorry, this is a field I am not familiar with or as a matter of fact anybody in Akatsuki."

"What about Sasori?"

"Well, at present he says the level of Orochimaru is far above him."

"She is currently in a half sleep-half awake condition. The drugs that Orochimaru gave her will take at least two hours to induce sleep. It has only been one hour. Her eyesight too is partially damaged; she might have trouble seeing things clearly initially."

Pein slowly approached Kiara's bed. He could see a little girl sleeping there. He looked at her face that was almost fully covered with bandages.

Another shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. It was Konan. She looked at Kakuzu who addressed her.

"Give us a minute." Pein said.

Kakuzu slowly got up and closed the door.

Konan sat near Kiara's bed with Pein standing next to her. Both of them looked at the girl who was in front of them, bandaged to almost every inch of her body. In parts the bandages were dark red in color. Wires were attached all over her body to measure her body reactions. The only thing that was visible was her two blue eyes that slowly turned towards them. They were half open.

**_"Was it wrong Pein, for us to test this little girl?"_**

**_"Isn't it our actions that put her through the suffering she is experiencing right now?"_**

**_"If anyone is to blame, isn't it us Pein?"_**

**_Konan asked._**

_Pein did not reply, he looked at the little girl who was looking at him. His Rinnegan eyes met with Kiara's blue eyes. Finally he spoke_

"It is the way of shinobi Konan. We all have suffered more than we ever imagined, but the reason we are still here is because we always believed we can overcome that suffering..."

Konan looked down; she remembered those times when they too were kids, when **_'Yahiko' _**was there with them. They too felt the same pain and suffering, they too were dragged into a war they never wanted, lost everyone they loved.

Konan finally said.

**_"Lets give her what she wants Pein, after all that let us give her that honor, if not for nothing she has accepted this suffering and sacrifice for the persons she cared, her senpai's, if that is not loyalty what is?"_**

Slowly Pein stroked Kiara's bandaged forehead. He slowly caressed her long black strands of hair.

**_"You have felt pein beyond anything…you have suffered beyond anything…yet you refuse to give in…you kept on fighting…you refused to leave….you kept on fighting for the persons you cared and loved the most- you are truly a shinobi worthy of admiration and respect."_**

Pein paused for a moment, then with an echoing voice he spoke.

**"I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME KIARA, BUT IF YOU CAN….**

**AS THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI, **

**THE LORD OF RINNEGAN AND **

**THE RULER OF AMEGAKURE…**

**I NAGATO ALIAS PEIN DECLARE THAT FROM THIS MOMENT TILL THE MOMENT YOU DIE….**

**YOU ARE A PART OF AKATSUKI…**

**YOU WILL LIVE YOUR LIFE WITHIN AKATSUKI….AND YOU WILL DIE WITHIN AKATSUKI**

**FROM THIS SECOND….TO YOUR LAST SECOND…**

Konan slowly caressed Kiara's forehead.

"Your fight has just begun little one, don't give up yet. You have a long way to go. Don't loose hope, you are a part of Akatsuki."

**_Pein felt something slowly holding his finger. He looked down at his right hand that he placed near Kiara's upper body. It was Kiara's hand slowly holding his thumb. He watched as her bandaged fingers slowly holding it._**

**_A small whispering voice escaped from Kiara's throat._**

**_"Th-tha—nk-yo-Pe-n-sam-a-n-Ko-na-sa-"_**

A small faint voice escaped from Kiara. Pein looked at her unable to believe what he just saw. A very small section of Kiara's eyelids had just opened. She was pushing every ounce of strength left in her to open her eyes. The effects of drug were kicking fast.

Pein quickly caressed her eyes. Allowing them to close.

"No my little one you are too weak save your strength."

Konan slowly got up.

"Pein, it will be some time before she see's us again.

Pein caressed Kiara's forehead, slowly wiping the tears that were flowing from her eyes. He slowly took her hand and carefully stroked her fingers. He could see every bit of damage this little girl had suffered to prove to him. He could see every drop of tear that trickled out of her eyes.

Kakuzu waited outside the room with his hands folded. He knew he will be standing out all night, but he really did not mind. He slowly looked at the small glass window on the door. He could see Pein sitting slowly caressing Kiara. He let out a small smile.

It was almost time for sunrise. Kiara had fallen into deep sleep. Pein who was sitting near Kiara all this time slowly got up. He looked at Kiara, her bandaged fingers were still holding his thumb, refusing to let it go. Smiling, pein slowly pulled a small black rod the size of his finger out from his face. He pulled his thumb out and replaced it with that rod. Konan too gave Kiara a small kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Kiara, we shall meet again, I expect you to be much stronger and fiercer than the last time."

Konan said as she vanished.

Pein looked at Kiara. He said a small sentence before vanishing.

"Good luck and Goodbye…for now."

**With that the Rinnegan eyes vanished.**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER UPDATES!**


	21. Chp 7:3 Final Adventures f Bandagd Kiara

**_Thanks again for all he support and encouragement you have given me and my story that inspires me to this very day to write more. Thank you so so much!_**

**_Let the story continue….!_**

**CHAPTER 7**

**FINAL ADVENTURES OF BANDAGED KIARA**

**PART III**

It has been almost a two weeks since Kiara was admitted to the Akatsuki Healing Room. Her progress though initially was slow but within few days her recovery system was stronger than ever. It was almost like her entire body just decided to recover fast. This was something again more fascinating for two persons, Kakuzu and Orochimaru who basically treated her. According to their reports Kiara would take another full week to at least move her legs.

But then again with Kiara, every one of their estimated time seemed to be very inaccurate. In the first day of the second week as Orochimaru and Kakuzu were approaching the Healing Room with both of their hands full with potions, reports and some medical equipments. The door suddenly opened as they stood there. They could not believe that Kiara had managed to get up with all that bandages and actually open the door for her.

Upon further analysis of Kiara's body. Both of them found out that her legs and almost 70% of her body had healed. So technically she could walk without any problem but Kakuzu who did not want to take any chance whatsoever decided that a 'Wheel Chair ' would be the only means of transportation for Kiara.

An old wheel chair that once belonged to Hidan was used, even though Hidan was not too happy about it. There was a time when both his legs were damaged severely and that time he used this, though it was a very long time ago and the chair is practically worthless, Hidan continued to argue that it reminded him of that horrible time, finally Hidan gave up when Kakuzu looked at him reminding him that his refusal would mean Kiara would have a person to give her company with wheel chairs.

**NEED FOR SPEED: HOT PURSUIT**

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

**Time: 8.07 am**

It was a usual morning at Akatsuki main hall. The main members had just started eating their breakfast. There was Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Deidara. For some reason Orochimaru was absent and Itachi was working on a report. Sasori had left on a solo mission. It was all silent, members were enjoying the good breakfast and it was peaceful and quiet.

Until…

**"GANGAWAY….! COMING THROUGHHH!..." Tobi screamed.**

"Hey what on earth? Tobi you son of a-"Kisame shouted as he jumped out just in time to prevent him from smashing Kiara and her wheel chair.

"What the fuck" Kakuzu said as he saw Tobi pushing the wheel chair with Kiara with such speed that literally there was smoke coming out of the wheels. It was as if Tobi was trying to create a speed record for pushing wheel chairs.

And the worst thing Kiara was actually enjoying it. She could not actually see faces or objects, everything was blurry. She just looked with both of her hands clutched to the where chair handles as if she was riding a roller coaster.

The group watched as Tobi raced with the wheel chair all over the Akatsuki main hall.

"That bitch is as good as dead" Hidan chuckled.

**_"Kiara chan shall I press the nitrous button…!"_**

_"I don't know what it is ,but sure!" Kiara said._

Within seconds Tobi increased his speed like anything. The rest of the members could see a long line of smoke behind him.

Zetsu was slowly coming out of the centre of the main hall. He had to talk to Itachi regarding a matter. As soon as his head emerged from the ground and spread the extensions he could hear a loud noise.

"ZETSU SAN! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed Tobi.

Zetsu did not even have time to react as he saw a smoking Wheel chair with Kiara approaching towards him.

**"What the FUCK…?" Black side.**

"FUCK the what…?" White side.

**CRASH!**

The rest of the Akatsuki members hurried towards the crash. Tobi had crashed directly to the wall. Both of his feet were smoking red. He actually jumped ahead of the wheel chair and stopped it with his feet. The wheel chair was okay except for the fact that it did not have his rider.

"Kiara…! " Deidara shouted.

"Oh no, where is she?" Kisame.

"I think the bitch is dead guys." Hidan slowly said with a small smile.

They looked here and there…there was no sign of her. The chair was damaged to pieces but there was no sign of its rider. Suddenly they heard Zetsu say.

**"Shees…right…here…"**

"Don't worry she is fine, we managed to catch her."

Slowly Zetsu opened his extensions. Kiara was actually inside that space hugging Zetsu. Kiara looked at Black Zetsu who was looking at her directly.

"I am so sorry Zetsu senpai. I was not Tobi senpai's fault, he merely suggested, I agreed to it."

**"Stupid girl, hey-?"**

Black Zetsu almost bucked as Kiara gave a small kiss on his cheek.

**{ Stu-p-pid girl…I'll eat her…Now! }**

{ No…you won't..Can't you see…she does not even treat us like a freak…She actually likes the way we are… }

**{ Well…that's true…Okay I'll eat her…later }**

Slowly the rest of Akatsuki members took Kiara and placed her on the chair again.

"I guess I will have to talk to Danna when he comes, I am sure he can fix you with a nice wheel chair." Deidara said.

"Sorry Deida senpai, sorry Kisame senpai, Kakuzu senpai, and Hidan senpai. Sorry for the trouble."

"Don't sorry my ass bitch, you should be dead a long time ago." Hidan said.

"Hidan, why don't you give her a break." Kakuzu said.

"Fat chance."

Kiara joined the rest of Akatsuki in the breakfast.

Except for Tobi who had Kisame chasing after him with his _Samehada _screaming that he would rid him of his misery forever.

* * *

**BEYOND: TWO SOULS**

**Akatsuki Healing Room**

**Time: Unknown**

**…**

**…**

**"****_MY DEIDA SENPAI…OPEN YOUR EYES…PLEASE SENPAI...DON'T GO….DON'T LEAVE KIARA….DEIDA SENPAI PROMISED ME RIGHT…YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME…."_**

**…**

**…**

Kiara watched in horror as her senpai's head slowly rolled towards her and stopping just a few feet from her. She watched with tears still flowing out of her eyes. But Sasori's head slowly turned towards her. It would appear that he was in his final moments of his life.

**…**

**…**

**_"Sassu senpai…you can't leave me…Come back...senpai…Kiara cannot take if Sasu senpai goes too…come back…senpai…"_**

**…**

**…**

"Kiara..Kiara…KIARA…Are you okay." A voice just echoed in Kiara's mind. It was like a piercing kunai, slowly piercing through her heart, towards her deeper self.

"AAAHHHH.." With a jolt Kiara opened her eyes. She looked around, she was in the medical room, and there was no battle field. Kiara could see two puppet hands holding her shoulders, shaking her. It was Sasori.

"Sassu senpai, you are alive!" Kiara said as she lunged towards Sasori. However Sasori had to block her with his tail as she almost fell from the bed.

**_"Kiara…you could have hurt yourself…what's the matter with you, is this the first time you are seeing me?" Sasori asked with a rather stern voice._**

Kiara did not say anything but looked down, with a sad expression. Sasori let out a sigh, maybe he was a little harsh to her.

"Listen Kiara, what happened?" Sasori asked calmly.

"I saw it—"

"You saw what?"

**_"I saw…my Deida senpai…in my dream…I saw Sassu senpai too…they were there…two ninja who attacked me…_**

**_…De-ida…sen-pai…tried to protect me…but they…kill-led you…Then they killed my Sassu senpai…they crushed his head….I saw it…I saw it…_**

Sasori looked carefully at Kiara's eye, there was no doubt, she had seen a nightmare but the only difference was this nightmare had happened.

{How on earth is this possible, Itachi made sure to erase her memory, yet she still remembers it in her dreams? Maybe not fully but still}

"You made all this drama just for a stupid dream?" Sasori asked coldly.

"It was not a stupid—I felt it Sassu senpai?"

"Well if you saw our deaths, who do you think is standing right in front of you. Sasori's ghost?"

"No senpai, I think it will happen in the future—"

"Kiara let me make this clear, do you understand why we are called S class missing nin?"

Kiara just shook her head.

"Well?"

"It's because senpai is one of the most skilled and dangerous shinobi in the world."

"So do you really think a normal or even a more than normal shinobi can take me or Deidara down?"

Kiara did not reply but looked down.

"It's a stupid dream, I think senpai-?"

"Exactly, now let us just forget it, now my babysitting time is over I need to—"

Sasori stopped as Kiara said.

"Can Sassu senpai give me a piggy back ride?"

"No I am afraid I am not cut out for piggy ride."

'But I think the next babysitter would have no problems."

"Can I come and see how Sassu senpai works on the puppets?"

"Oh well, as long as you keep quiet."

"Oh, I will senpai, I promise."

**Few Minutes Later**

Akatsuki members who were gathered in the main hall were in a bit of surprise. It was Sasori and behind Sasori was Deidara and behind Deidara and by meaning directly behind Deidara was Kiara. Deidara was giving her a piggy back ride. He slowly took her a stroll on the Akatsuki main hall. Kiara just hugged on to him like anything. However several members had different opinions when they saw that.

_{ This bitch…is like fucking parasite…attaching her ass to whoever she can find…first it was Kakuzu…then me…now Deidara… } Hidan_

**{ Hmmm….Looks like Kiara…but what is she doing behind Deidara…. } Black Zetsu**

{ Aww, I wish I could attach myself to someone like that…I mean other than you… } White Zetsu.

{Well, at least she is not sitting on _'Samehada',_well if she is she would have already figured it out. Ha that would be a pretty funny yet pain in the ass scene. Hey that is a funny line} Kisame

{Okay, the fund towards maintenance of hideout and purchase of poison traps is slightly exceeding than Kiara who is on the back of Deidara and this fund can be further increased considering} Kakuzu

**_{She kinda reminds me of one of my men from the village of sound…what was his name…ummm….he was with Tayuya, Jirōbō and Kidōmaru. What was his name again. I think one's name was Sakon.} Orochimaru_**

* * *

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**45 Minutes After Hidan Left Akatsuki Healing Room**

"Where the fu—I mean where is that thing?".

Hidan cursed himself as he was looking all over the room. He was getting frustrated as for the past twenty minutes he was searching the entire room for over six times already.

"Darn this fuck—I mean stupid place and stupid room."

Hidan was getting increasingly frustrated. He tossed papers straight to the dustbin, he cleaned the entire table with one swipe. His room was a total mess.

"What are you doing Hidan?" A cold voice emerged from the door. It was Kakuzu.

"I lost it I mean I couldn't find it. Where the fuc—I mean where on earth could it be?"

"Where on earth could 'What' be?"

"Your fuc—I mean stupid head, I look just leave me alone okay Kakuzu."

"If you are restraining yourself from using swear words, I believe it has something to do with Jashin."

"Yes of course! It has everything to do with the mother—oh lord forgive me, I did not mean that. I swear by my own life. Look kakuzu you almost made me swear the lord!" Hidan shouted at his partner.

"Happy to help Hidan."

"I lost my prayer book okay and my Jashin necklace. Happy now!" Hidan shouted at Kakuzu as he threw many of his table items on the floor.

"Where did you use it the last time." Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know, I—"

"Just calm down and think. When was the last time you remember seeing them?"

Hidan sat on the chair, taking a deep sigh.

"Well, morning I used it, for my prayers, then later I kept it on the table and then again somewhere between the noon and yeah I went to babysit that bitc—I mean Amnesia and then I talked to you for some time then came to my room. That's it, I must have left it there."

Hidan stormed out of the room like a rocket.

"At least you could say a small thank you." Kakuzu murmured.

Hidan just busted into the room. Tobi was sitting talking to Kiara.

"Playtime's over, now get the fu-I mean it's my turn to babysit." Hidan said.

"Huh, didn't Hidan senpai babysit in the noon?"

"Yeah, I am working overtime!. Now move your ass before I think of sacrificing you to Jashin Lord."

Tobi was literally kicked out of the room. Hidan started searching the room.

"Where the sweet duck is anyway?"

Kiara looked as Hidan was searching every inch of the room. He was frustrated to the core.

"Is Hidan senpai looking for something."

"Yeah, your puss—okay Amnesia, I am in a really really fowl mood, don't push me." Hidan said in a very cold voice as he continued searching.

Kiara just looked down as Hidan continued searching but he was disappointed.

"Oh sheesh, where could I have kept it?"

"Is senpai looking for a book?"

"Hey! WHAT ON EARTH, DID YOU SEE THAT BOOK BITC—I MEAN AMENSIA!?"

Kiara shook her head.

"There was also a strange silver necklace."

"FUCK YEAH, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"NEVER MIND, WHERE ARE THEY?"

Kiara opened the drawer next to her bed and took the book and the necklace but Hidan almost snatched it from her hand. He kissed on the necklace as well as the book and thanked Jashin lord.

"How dare you take other peoples stuff?"

"I did not, I just kept it there."

"Okay, well you did not do a heroic thing but anyway its fine."

Hidan sat down relieved. He immediately performed a small prayer thanking the lord and asking for his forgiveness for his clumsiness and he will never repeat such thing in the future.

"Okay, Amnesia, my time is up, let us get that Tobi to babysit you."

"Hidan senpai, if it does not offend you in any way can I ask a question?"

"What?"

"Can I ask Hidan senpai something about what Hidan senpai believes?"

"Normally if you would ask for anything else I would tell you go F-off, but since I am a Jashin follower, any person who is interested to know about this should be made aware, as per my belief. Ask away Amnesia and make it fast!"

"Well, senpai believes in Jashin lord right?"

"I do."

"Senpai fully believes in Jashin lord right?"

"This second, the second before this second and the second after this second and till the last second, I trust, I believe and I worship Lord Jashin."

"So just like the almighty, does Jashin lord make our wishes come true?"

**_Hidan looked at Kiara's eyes. This was not a usual, chitchat tit for tat conversation that they EVER had, this was some deep stuff indeed and certainly a lot deeper for a thirteen year old girl._**

"Where are you getting at girl?"

"You pray to the almighty to make your wishes come true right?. I mean you don't pray to almighty just like that. You do things like be a good person, help others, be loyal but at the end you expect the almighty to grant at least some of your wishes, at least one right?"

"I don't know about this almighty, Jashinism is my religion and Jashin is my lord."

**"****_Hidan senpai has believed in Lord Jashin right? And for all the belief and sacrifice and hard work senpai has done for Jashin lord, Jashin lord has rewarded Hidan senpai right?."_**

**Hidan was quiet for some time. He was looking at Kiara carefully, unable to look into the eyes of Hidan for a long time, Kiara looked down.**

**{What on earth is this girl mumbling about? I can't quite seem to figure it out? Since when did she became curious about Jashinism, there are a billion other things that she has to worry about}**

"Look Amnesia, I did a lot of sacrifice and suffered for Lord Jashin, but I did not do those things solely to get the reward, Lord Jashin rewarded me because I was pure to the core. I am loyal to him before and after death. The purity in which you do a thing that gets rewarded."

"Oh okay senpai." Kiara said.

Hidan slowly got up. He was a little disturbed as this was not the normal chit chat they shared.

Before closing the door Hidan said.

"Kiara, this conversation never happened, you got it?"

Kiara shook her head.

"Promise me."

"I promise Hidan senpai."

"Good, now get some mother #%# sleep"

**SILENT HILL: THE ROOM**

**13 Minutes Before Kiara Was In Hidan's Room**

"Okay Kiara let us get you back to your room" Sasori said.

"Okay senpai"

Sasori passes near Hidan's room.

Ummm Sassu senpai, can you leave me at Hiddy senpai's room. I want to meet him " Sasori.

"Don't you fight with him all the time, more specifically doesn't he fights with you all the time?" Sasori enquired.

" ,but he is still my senpai" Kiara said.

Sasori jokingly said. "He is also your arch enemy, that's what everyone says.." Kiara slowly laughed.

Upon reaching the rooms Sasori slowly made Kiara sit in her wheel chair. He looked around, trying to find Hidan…

"Well, looks like Hidan is not here. Maybe he might have gone out."Sasori said.

"That's okay. I'll wait for him." Kiara said.

"You sure?"

Kiara nodded his head. Sasori slowly kept the door half closed.

**Kiara slowly waited until Sasori was gone. She slowly got up from her wheel chair. Her bandaged hands slowly held the door knob. Then without even making a single sound, Kiara slowly closed the door.**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER UPDATES!**


	22. Chap 8 A Jashinist Is Born!

**''IT TAKES ONLY A MINUTE TO WRITE A REVIEW…BUT IT HAS A LIFETIME EFFECT ON THE WRITER''**

**CHAPTER 8**

**A JASHINIST IS BORN**

**_"Legends do not always choose their Destiny,_**

**_Sometimes Destiny chooses them..."_**

**_ By Anonymous_**

**The Story So Far**

Hidan and Kakuzu complete their bounty mission and bring the bounty to the Akatsuki base. They later find out that among the bounty is a little girl who had no idea of her past. At first they decide to kill her but due to intervention of Itachi, the girl is kept alive. Itachi assumes the role of Kiara's guardian and it all comes to a near end as Kiara is put through the test of Akatsuki to find out her loyalty. Kiara barely manages to pass the test and finally Pein agrees that she has earned the right to become a part of Akatsuki.

Now read on…

* * *

_"There is a phrase; it has been there for too long_

_Ever since the first Jashin till the last, they all say it on and on…_

**_Pain comes first…Pleasure comes last,_**

**_Hurt comes next…and Death comes fast,_**

**_Suffer for the present…Tears for the past_**

**_Pain comes first…Pleasure comes last_**

**_Excerpts From The Book Of Jashin- The First One_**

* * *

**Hidan's Room**

**Time ?**

Hidan slowly opened the door. He had just gone out to purchase a few things needed for his prayers. He slowly kept his triple sided scythe blade near the wall. He slowly kept his purchased goods on the table. He slowly stretched his muscles a little bit.

The room was dark with the little light coming from the windows.

"Ahh I'm beat…I will go wash my fa**_—_**"

Hidan actually stopped as he saw an empty wheel chair near his table. He immediately recognized this, it was his, used by.

"Oh Great, That amnesia bitch is here" Hidan said.

"HEY BITCH…WHO FUCKING GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER IN MY ROOM…!"

_There was no reply. A silence followed._

"HEY BANDAGED AMNESIA BITCH…I AM TALKING TO YOU…WHEN DID YOU CRAWL YOUR ASS INSIDE THIS ROOM…"

_Again there was no reply, no voice, nothing just silence…_

**_{ Yeah, I know what you are trying to do. You are trying that same trick you pulled on me last time isn't it as if I am stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice dumb bitch }_**

"Listen Bitch I am warning you the last time I know you don't need any wheel chair and you are almost healed…you just have those bandages for Kakuzu's sake and so come here now."

…

"Okay…I'm gonna come there and I am gonna drag your ass back to this wheel chair and I'm gonna give you"

Hidan almost lost his balance as hi feet basically slid to one side of the door.

{What the fuck what's fucking wrong with the floor, it seems so sticky and slippery."

Hidan slowly bent down. The floor was not sticky or slippery when he left the room. His hands slowly touched the floor. Since it was a little dark he could not make what was that in his fingers but It appeared_ some liquid was spilled on the floor and it was making it wet._

{What the fuck did this bitch drop on the floor?}

Hidan slowly put his fingers in his mouth and tasted it.

Within a second he was able to figure out the taste….because he was familiar and one could say almost TOO FAMILIAR.

**_"WAIT…THIS TASTES LIKE…BLOO-"_**

Hidan quickly ran towards his table. He almost fell by colliding with that wheel chair. He quickly switched on the lights in the room.

His jaw dropped as he saw the sight before him.

It was not water….nor any potion that was there in the floor…near the wheel chair…

**_IT WAS BLOOD…..IT WAS DARK RED BLOOD….AND SOMETHING ELSE WAS DROPPED ON THE FLOOR….IT WAS A KUNAI KNIFE…FROM HIS TABLE…._**

**_AND THE TIP OF THAT KUNAI KNIFE…WAS BLOOD SOAKED…._**

Hidan felt his entire world spinning around him. It was Kiara's blood. This was no joke, this was no prank, this was no act, and this was fucking real. It was Kiara's blood. With his hands shaking like anything. Hidan slowly walked towards that blood spilled area. His heart was beating madly than anything.

**"DEAR LORD…OH NO…NOT AGAIN…NOT AGAIN…THIS TIME…DID SHE DO ANYTHING…DRASTIC…OH LORD…JASHIN…"**

With his entire body shivering like a leaf in a blizzard, Hidan slowly made his way towards it. He noticed that there was a trail of blood that was going towards his inner room. He slowly followed it.

The trail of blood stopped at a particular door. Hidan knew this door very well, because this door opens up to a wide room…that was where he worshipped Jashin and did his rituals.

With his hands still shaking Hidan summoned all his strength and slowly opened the door.

_He could not believe what he witnessed in front of his eyes._

_If he had not seen it with his own eyes_

_he wouldn't have believed_

_not in this lifetime_

_or in any lifetime_

_He still could not believe_

_This was something that he NEVER EVER expected_

_Not from a girl who had is barely 13 years old._

_He just stood there, motionless_

_he could not feel his heartbeat_

_he could not feel the coldness_

_he could not feel anything_

_the whole world just went numb to him_

Because he saw Kiara on her knees in the middle of her room, there was something she had drawn with the help of blood soaked bandages.

It was the symbol of JASHIN…!

And she was there…in the middle of the symbol just like Hidan and she was crying with all heart. She was also saying something. And Hidan knew he would never forget even after his death. What he heard from her mouth.

_"Oh Jashin Lord….Take me….TAKE ME JASHIN LORD….TAKE ME…!"_

_"I care them…with all my heart…they are my world…they are my life….they mean everything to me….everything…."_

_"I don't want a world…without them…I don't want to live without them…they are family…"_

_"LET NOTHING HAPPEN TO MY SEN-PAI'S…JASHIN LORD…I BEG YOU…LET NOTHING HAPPEN TO THE-M…."_

_"If anything should happen to them…LET IT HAPP-PEN TO ME FIRST…MY LORD…LET IT HAPPEN TO ME…MY JASHIN LORD…"_

Kiara continued as tears flowed from her eyes like small streams and they fell on the ground slowly dissolving in the pool of blood that was coming from the would she made in her hand.

_"TAKE MY LIFE…TAKE MY SOUL…I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE…FOR ALL ETERNITY…LORD JASHIN…I ONLY ASK YOU ONE THING…ONLY ONE THING…MY SENPAI'S….MY FAMILY…PLEASE PROTECT THEM…ALLOW ME TO SUFFER FOR THEM….!"_

**_"_**_I know what I saw was not a dream and I still don't remember. But It was not a dream! .I saw my Deidara and Sasori senpai getting killed before my eyes and I know this will happen in future."_

_"PROTECT MY SENPAI'S….LORD…I ONLY ASK YOU FOR THAT…PUNISH ME FOR ALL ETERNITY…I WILL SERVE YOU…I WILL SACRIFICE MY EVERYTHING FOR YOU…KILL ME FIRST…BUT LET NO HARM FALL ON MY FAMILY….!"_

_Slowly Kiara slowed her rate of breathing amd slowly she collapsed on the floor on the pool of her own blood._

Hidan just stood there motionless and unable to make out what on earth happened right in front of him. After a minute he slowly regained composure. He slowly looked at Kiara who has still muttering…_Take me…Jashin Lord…I believe in you…just like Hidan senpai believes in you…Take me…"_

**{You care about us very much Kiara….but praying to Jashin…won't help…it's not tears…and blood alone that requires…it require ****_—Oh my lord_****}**

Hidan suddenly felt the shift in the air around Kiara. It slowly encircled her in a way she could not detect its presence. But Hidan could feel it. Hidan's jaw dropped. His eyes opened with fear as well as disbelief. This was something that he never imagined and not even in his wildest dreams!.

**Lord Jashin Has Heard Her Prayers!**

Suddenly there was a long thundering voice inside Hidan's brain and in an instant Hidan too fell on his knees. It was his lord, the one he believed, the one he worshipped, the one who made him immortal!

A voice echoed in Hidan's ear.

**"Hidan, very few among us has seen loyalty like this,**

**Make sure it stays that way…"**

"Yes…my..Lo-rd…Jashin…I'll protect…her…wit-h…her life…I will…be her teacher…to Jashinism…I wil-l my lord…till my last br-ea-th…"

Hidan shivered as slowly the voice fainted inside his head.

With that Hidan too collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**Many Many Minutes Later**

_"Hey kid, are you okay."_

_"Hidan senpai. I am so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have."_

_"Hush my little one. Come get up Senpai will carry you."_

_"I have blood all over me senpai."_

_"Not anymore."_

_ "Di-d he hear my prayer Hidan senpai. Lord Jashin?"_

_"I believe he did kid."_

_"Sorry I was afraid to tell you about this, forgive me Hidan senpai."_

_"Hush there is nothing to forgive, come on now we need to hurry let us get you to your room fast."_

**_"Hiddy…senpai…"_**

**_"Can…I be…with you…for some time…."_**

Kakuzu was actually getting worried. Kiara was not there in the Healing room. Kakuzu met Sasori who told him that Kiara had went to Hidan's room to see him. Kakuzu checked his watch. It was already way past midnight. What on earth did she have to talk to Hidan that much.

He slowly opened the door. The light was still on. But the sight that he saw in front of his eyes…was nothing short of unbelievable. It was not something he had expected to see, not in all his years that he would live.

Kakuzu went to the main hall. There were a few members sitting there. Sasori and Deidara was sitting near the fire. Tobi was sleeping on the dinner table. Kisame was sharpening his samehada. Kakuzu called everyone. Kismae went to Itachi's room, Itachi was busy reading a report. Together all of them went to Hidan's room. Kakuzu opened the door without making the noise allowing them to see the truly spectacular sight they have seen in some time.

_2 Arch enemies in Akatsuki family were there. Both were asleep. _

_Hidan was sitting on the rocking chair he had in his room. He was hugging Kiara_

_Kiara hugged him back and slept with her head resting against his chest. Her long dark hair falling down._

_And the chair just rocked back and forth in a very small way._

_Even in his sleep Hidan knew, the time is not far away, when he would be the teacher of Kiara in becoming a Jashin. It will be he who will help her climb the steps of Jashinism and maybe even make her an immortal like him._

**_Pain comes first…Pleasure comes last,_**

**_Hurt comes next…and Death comes fast,_**

**_Suffer for the present…Tears for the past_**

**_Pain comes first…Pleasure comes last_**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PS**

**MY DEAR READER PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AS IT REALLY HELP ME TO WRITE FAST.**

**MORE REVIEW= FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS!**


End file.
